A Daughter's Love
by SuzukiO.o
Summary: Sequel to A Father’s Bonds When a Hyuga loves an Uchiha they never fail to capture the heart of whom they love. But when that Uchiha’s father happens to be Sasuke Uchiha, will Kenji’s chance, at winning Suzuki’s heart, fail? COMPLETE!
1. Everyone has nightmares sometimes

A Daughter's Love

By: Zuki Uchiha

Summary[Sequel to A Father's Bonds When a Hyuga loves an Uchiha; they never fail to capture the heart of whom they love. But when that Uchiha's father happens to be Sasuke Uchiha, will Kenji's chance, at winning Suzuki's heart, fail?

Author's notes: For those of you, who read The Fresh Spring and noticed that I deleted it, I'm sorry, I was having a rather bad day and I decided to write a sequel to A Father's Bonds. For those of you who haven't read A Father's Bonds, I think you might want to. This fic will confuse you if you don't read the first one. So enjoy!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Suzuki. Suzuki? Suzuki!"

Suzuki Uchiha, age 14, lifted her head up in shock and looked at her raven haired teammate.

"What do you want Hiro?" She asked with a yawn.

"You fell asleep, AGAIN!" Hiro said angrily at his teammate's laziness.

"Oh sorry Hiro. I didn't get any sleep last night." Suzuki said.

"Ever since we become ANBU you haven't gotten any sleep, what gives?" Hiro asked.

"Well can you blame her Hiro? Two weeks after we became ANBU she was promoted to ANBU captain. Being captain isn't exactly the easiest job." Kenji said coolly

"What he said." Suzuki mumbled and laid her head back down on the table.

She, Kenji, and Hiro were at the Hyuga mansion studying for their next mission.

"Suzuki why don't you go back home now?" Kenji said, noticing his female teammate's exhaustion.

"I can't, we have to prepare ourselves for the mission." Suzuki said turning a page in her book.

"Well the mission isn't for a week from now. Maybe you should rest for now Suzuki." Hiro said.

"Fine. Besides I haven't seen Oto-san and Oka-chan in a while. We came back from that last mission and got assigned another." Suzuki said with a sigh. "I'll catch you guys later."

"Ja ne." Hiro and Kenji said.

The onyx eyed ANBU captain left the room and walked home to meet her parents.

"Hey Kenji?"

"Nani?"

"Why aren't you and Suzuki going out?" Hiro asked.

Kenji nearly choked on his spit when he heard Hiro's question. "Why are you asking me that you dobe!" Kenji choked out

"Well, remember when Suzuki got hurt?" Hiro asked.

Kenji looked back at his memory, he pictured Suzuki's face. Beaten and bruised, and blood trickling down the ends of her mouth. He remembered the twisted feeling he got in the pit of his stomach when he looked into her dull and lifeless black eyes. Her eyes had always been filled with youth and happiness, but the day she was so badly injured, was the first time her eyes were dead.

Kenji shook off the horrid memory and looked down.

"Unfortunately yes I do Hiro," Kenji mumbled. "What of it?"

"Well the day you confessed how much you loved her, and then about a year later you kissed her." Hiro said, then noticed Kenji's blush.

"How did you know that?" Kenji asked.

"Well Suzuki's mom told my mom, who told my dad, who told me." Hiro said with his signature grin.

"Meh……" Kenji mumbled.

"Anyway! You guys are still avoiding each other! It's annoying!" Hiro snapped.

"Well it's none of your business, H-I-R-O!!" Kenji snapped back.

"You act as if nothing happened! I see how you look at her everyday, why don't you just say it!" Hiro yelled.

"Hiro. Suzuki and I are best friends, we're practically blood! I'm not gonna ruin it between us by asking her out. So just leave me alone!" Kenji yelled back.

"Rrrrgh! Fine! Be and idiot! I'm going home!" Hiro yelled.

"You live here you dobe!" Kenji yelled smugly.

"Then I'm gonna go to my room smartass!" Hiro yelled and stormed off.

"Ahhh! Dammit!" Kenji yelled in frustration and punched the table.

"Now Kenji," Neji said to his son, walking in the room. "No need to yell and use that kinda language."

"Sorry Oto-san." Kenji mumbled.

"What's wrong? Did you and your cousin get in another argument?" Neji asked.

"Yea, but I'd rather not talk about it. I'm going to get some sleep." Kenji said and exited the room.

Neji sighed and looked at the picture of his son and the Uchiha's daughter.

"My son, so clueless about his crush." Neji mumbled. "He doesn't realize how stubborn he is. Hiro's right though."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Suzuki stuck her hands in her pockets and sighed as she entered the Uchiha compound. How long had it been since she last step foot in her home, she wondered. She walked slowly to her house, and walked in.

"Oto-san!" Suzuki cried like a little girl. She spotted her father at the ends of the stairs and jumped on him.

"Ah! Suzuki!" Sasuke screamed and fell backwards and landed on the ground.

Suzuki laughed at her father's actions and held tight around his neck.

"It's good to be home at last." Suzuki mumbled.

"I missed you my daughter." Sasuke said and wrapped his arms around his daughter's slender waist.

"Where's Oka-chan?" Suzuki asked.

"In the kitchen, she's making our favorite tonight." Sasuke said as his daughter ended he hug.

"Yes! Come on I want to see her!" Suzuki said and ran toward the kitchen.

Sasuke chuckled to himself, although Suzuki was a teenager she still acted like a little girl that just came home from school and missed her parents. But he loved looking at his daughter's youthfulness and spirit. She reminded him of Sakura sometimes.

Sasuke walked in the kitchen to find his fourteen year old daughter and his wife both at the stove. Suzuki was stirring some liquid in the pot and Sakura was making rice balls. Sasuke walked over to his wife and daughter and wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist and kissed her neck.

"Sasuke, Suzuki's here, not now." Sakura whispered to her husband.

"Hm." Suzuki mumbled. "You two didn't create me a little brother or sister while I was gone did you?"

Sakura blushed madly at her daughter's question. Suzuki noticing her mother's reaction laughed madly. Sasuke shot a glare at his daughter and gave her a look that said "you have five seconds to run"

Suzuki stuck out her tongue and ran out of the kitchen, soon Sasuke followed. After Sakura could hear Suzuki screaming with laughter as Sasuke caught her.

Sakura sighed inwardly "They are gonna drive me insane." She mumbled to herself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night Suzuki laid in her bed staring out the window, finding it hard to sleep.

"Oh sure, during the day I have no problem falling asleep, but at night I always do." She mumbled to herself and sat up in her bed.

She brought her knees to her chest and sighed, and then she suddenly felt someone's chakra presence outside the Uchiha compound. "Kenji….what does he want?" she thought to herself.

She jumped out of bed and put on her black flip-flops; she jumped out the window and made her way to the front gates of the Uchiha village.

"What is it Kenji?" Suzuki asked when she made it outside the gates.

Kenji was wearing black pants but no shirt, his eyes were dull, almost lifeless, and he had bags under his eyes as well. Suzuki blushed when she noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt, revealing his bare and muscular torso.

Kenji noticed that she was in nothing but a pair of black short shorts and a purple tank top with the Uchiha symbol on the back. He had never seen her like this before, he knew that she hated wearing skirts or short shorts, but she wore a pair as pajamas. He had never actually seen her legs so clearly she had always hid her thighs with bandages or pants. He blushed to himself with embarrassment and at how attractive she looked.

"Umm, I couldn't sleep. My parents got assigned a mission a couple of hours ago." Kenji said.

"Oh…well isn't Hiro there?" Suzuki asked.

"Yea, but you know how he is when someone wakes him up." Kenji said.

"Ok. So you came all the way over here to do what?" Suzuki asked.

"I-I don't know." Kenji mumbled.

Suzuki sighed, "Come on Hyuga-kun, follow me." She said and pulled him by the hand.

They walked all the way over to the Hokage monument, the place where they had had their first kiss.

"Won't your parents get, mad if your not home sleeping?" Kenji asked.

"No. I used to always come here when I was little. Whenever I couldn't sleep I would come here and think about stuff or whenever I had a nightmare." Suzuki said sitting on the ground.

"Nightmare?" Kenji asked sitting next to her.

"Yea, everyone has nightmares sometimes Kenji." Suzuki said.

"What about?"

"Huh?"

"What was one nightmare you had when you were little?" he asked.

"Well I had this one where I was crying, because I just found out that my dad died on a mission. I was so little and my mom was so sad. I blamed myself the entire time. Shortly after my dad died my mom….she….she…." Suzuki explained, but the last part she tried to hold back her tears.

"She what?" Kenji asked, getting closer to his teammate.

Suzuki looked down at her feet sadly. "She killed herself….right in front of me."

Kenji noticed her sad expression and immediately felt guilt coil in the pit of his stomach, he immediately regretted bringing up the subject. "Suzuki" He mumbled looking down.

"But it was just a dream. I woke up crying and I ran out of the house, then I found myself here, at this spot. Ever since then I would come here whenever I had a nightmare and get rid of all the horrible images in my head." Suzuki said and wiped her tear that was threatening to slide down her cheek.

"I'm sorry. I should've never asked. Gomen." Kenji said

"It's okay Kenji. You don't have to be sorry." Suzuki said with a smile.

"How is it, that you always managed a smile, even when your suffering on the inside?" Kenji asked.

Tbc……

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry guys ending it here! Sorry if it's too short, I was running low on ideas! I hope you like the sequel so far! Plz leave a review and I will update soon enough!

Ja ne!

Zuki Uchiha


	2. A new side of Kenji

A Daughter's Love

By: Zuki Uchiha

Author's notes: Hey guys! Greetings from Tokyo Japan! That's right I'm at my hometown right now! Right now it's about 7:15 a.m and my family is asleep! So I decided to update sooner! Enjoy chappy two of my sequel!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How is it that you always manage a smile, even when you're suffering on the inside?" Kenji asked. "You always stay strong when you're in pain, and I've never seen you cry over anything."

"I don't know Kenji, it's who I am I guess. All that isn't true though, I have cried before, remember when I got hurt? I never cried so much before in my life. I believe that if you're sad, instead of being sullen, cheer yourself up! You don't need to feel bad about what's going on, just stay positive, that's what I believe." Suzuki explained.

Kenji sighed; she always had a way with words. Ever since he met her, he knew she was a cheerful yet serious person. Suzuki was always so wise and it seemed her mind was more mature than her actual self. This kind of intelligence was the kind he could never have himself.

"Suzuki," Kenji started "You're one in a million."

Suzuki blushed; she couldn't believe what he just said. Kenji was never the one to compliment someone, especially a compliment like that. Suzuki looked up at the midnight sky and smiled.

"You're the kindest guy I've ever known." She mumbled.

Suzuki lied on her back and spread her arms out. "It's a very beautiful night, isn't it Kenji?"

_Not as beautiful as she is…_

'Who are you!' Kenji screamed in his head.

_I'm you, your inner self!_

'I didn't know I had one….joy.'

_Oh shut up you. Listen do you see her?_

'Well duh I see her; she's right in front of me!'

_That's not what I meant smartass…I mean do you see her! She's beautiful! How can you resist that?_

'What the hell are you talking about!?'

_I'm talking about her and you. You're obviously in love with her! But you won't admit it! You even told her and now you act as if nothing happened!_

'You sound like Hiro, go away'

_No! Just tell her how you feel…wait you already did…hmmm…Oh! Make a move!_

'No!'

_YES! DO IT OR I'LL DO IT FOR YOU!_

'I'd like to see you try...'

_Damn you…..I'll be back! And next time you're gonna kiss her!_

"No I'm not!" Kenji yelled.

"Kenji?" Suzuki asked looking up at him.

"Nani?" Kenji asked coolly

"Were you talking to yourself?" Suzuki asked.

"Umm forget it, gomensai." Kenji mumbled.

"Don't be sorry, we all talk to ourselves sometimes." Suzuki said with a smile.

"Hn."

"Well it's getting really late; we should both get back home." Suzuki said and stood up.

"Wait!" Kenji said, "Don't go, not yet."

He grabbed onto Suzuki's wrist, preventing her from moving forward.

"Kenji?" Suzuki asked curiously.

"I just want to stay here a little longer, but not alone." Kenji explained.

Suzuki sighed and sat back down. Kenji lied on the ground, the same way she did and smirked. She lied down next to him, their bodies inches apart. Suzuki blushed when she noticed Kenji's warm body heat. She was a little cold, considering it was a cool night and she was wearing nothing but shorts and a tank top. Although Kenji was wearing only pants, he hardly ever got cold. So he was fine, but he noticed Suzuki shivering.

"You okay?" Kenji asked.

"I'm fine." Suzuki whispered and closed her eyes, she was really tired now, and she didn't even notice that she was wondering to sleep. But soon enough she did indeed fall asleep.

Kenji was wide awake; he just stared at his raven-haired female teammate fall asleep. She had luscious pale cheeks, and she looked so peaceful when she slept. Of course, on previous missions there were times when She, Hiro and Kenji all had to share the same room or tent. Kenji had fallen asleep with Suzuki lying next to him before, but Hiro was always there. But now it was just him alone with Suzuki. He slightly blushed at the moment, until he realized that Suzuki was shivering in her sleep.

'I can't let her get sick…should I?' Kenji thought.

With that, Kenji reached out for Suzuki and pulled her close to his chest. His arms circled around her waist and he kept her close and warm. He could feel her hot breath on his neck and his skin crawled to her breaths. Kenji had never done this before, he never actually held a girl this close to him. He knew Suzuki for so long; he never thought that he would end up here with her, and especially like this.

Kenji yawned and noticed that he was falling asleep himself. But he knew that if they both slept there, they would both freeze in the middle of the night. With that, Kenji carried Suzuki in his arms bridal-style and took her home.

On the way to the Uchiha compound, he couldn't help but watch the Uchiha heir sleep in his arms; deep down inside him it felt so right. Being with her always felt right, he felt as if it was his destiny to be with her. He never believed in destiny before (A/N: big shocker there!), much like his father did, but he was never so sure about it until now.

When the Hyuga prodigy entered the Uchiha compound he snuck onto the roof of Suzuki's house, very quietly as to not wake her parents, and entered through her window. He walked up to her bed and gently laid her on it then he covered her with her comforters. She looked so beautiful with the moonlight hitting her radiant smooth skin, Kenji hesitated, but he finally did it. He ever so gently laid his lips n hers. A quick and gentle goodnight kiss would never hurt her.

Kenji jumped out her window and smiled to himself, what he just did was secret he would keep to himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following morning Suzuki slowly opened her eyes, she realized she was in her room and sat up.

"Did Kenji? Did he bring me home last night?" Suzuki asked herself.

She looked at her clock; it was ten in the morning. She jumped out of bed and but her robe on. She walked out into the hallway and reached the kitchen.

"Aa I see our daughter is finally awake Sakura-chan" Sasuke said with a smile and sipped his tea.

"Good morning Suzuki." Sakura said sweetly as her daughter went to the fridge and grabbed the milk carton.

"Good morning Oka-chan" Suzuki said and drunk from the carton.

"In a glass young one." Sasuke said when he walked over to her.

Suzuki sighed and poured herself a glass.

"Do you want some miso soup Suzuki?" Sakura asked.

"Hai." Suzuki said and sat on her knees at the table in the middle of the room.

Sasuke sat next to her with a grunt. "Why did you sleep in? Usually you wake up before your mother and me." He asked.

"I've been really tired lately, sorry." Suzuki said and took another sip of her milk.

Sasuke chuckled, "When I became an ANBU, I was never as tired as you were." He said.

"Well you weren't fourteen years old when you became an ANBU Sasuke-kun." Sakura said and served Suzuki her soup.

"I know, but since you're usually so full of stamina and energy I thought you would at least survive a week." Sasuke explained.

"Gimme a break Oto-san, remember that wound gave me a real hard time, it slowed me down." Suzuki said.

"How is that old scar? Is it still bothering you?" her father asked.

"No, it's just the same. If I use too much chakra then it hurts again." She answered.

"Good, maybe sooner or later it won't bother you at all." Sakura said and sat next to her husband and daughter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Suzuki went to her room and changed into a pair of blue pants and a purple yukata with the Uchiha symbol on the back. She wrapped both her arms in bandages and tied her headband on her forehead. The long ties reached her waist. Then she put her long violet hair in a ponytail with a blue ribbon.

She looked at herself in the mirror for a minute and sighed. Then she dashed out her door. She ran down the hallway and reached the front door, she slipped on her blue ninja shoes, and called out "I'm gonna meet Hiro and Kenji! Ja ne!" to her parents. With that she ran out of the house and Uchiha compound.

Suzuki reached the Hyuga mansion and knocked on the door where Hiro and Kenji lived. Hiro's mother, Uzumaki Hinata, answered the door with a smile.

"Hello Suzuki-chan." Hinata said with a gentle smile, much like Hiro's.

"Hi Hinata-chan! Are Hiro and Kenji still here?" she asked.

"Hai, they're in the backyard garden." Hinata answered and pointed to the back door.

"Arigatou." Suzuki said and bowed before running past her and going to the backyard.

But before she could open the door she heard Kenji and Hiro talking.

"You did what to her last night!" Hiro yelled.

"Shut it dobe! All I did was hold her so she wouldn't freeze!" Kenji said.

'He what!?' Suzuki thought.

"Yea but what did you do after that?" Hiro asked.

"I kissed her…" Kenji mumbled so softly his cousin could barely hear him.

"Nani? Come again?" Hiro asked.

"I kissed her." Kenji said softly…

'What did he say?' Suzuki asked herself and pressed her ear on the door to listen closer.

"What!!" Hiro said.

"I SAID I K-I-S-S-E-D HER! KISSED!" Kenji yelled.

Hiro froze in shock, as well as Suzuki. She couldn't remember a thing from last night. She leaned too hard on the paper screen door and fell through. She tripped on her own feet and landed on Kenji, and she crashed onto Kenji's lips with her own.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AH! I stopped here! I hoped you liked it! Plz Review and I will update ASAP! Now it's 8:52 in the morning, wow it took me that long...oh well!

Ja Ne! Zuki Uchiha


	3. Rivarly

A Daughter's Love

By: Zuki Uchiha

Author's notes: AWWWW! U guys are so nice! I didn't know you liked it so much! This story is gonna be really fun to write! I can't wait to see how you guys react to what I have in store for you! Well enjoy!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Recap:

"I SAID I K-I-S-S-E-D HER! KISSED!" Kenji yelled.

Hiro froze in shock, as well as Suzuki. She couldn't remember a thing from last night. She leaned too hard on the paper screen door and fell through. She tripped on her own feet and landed on Kenji, and she crashed onto Kenji's lips with her own.

Suzuki stared wide-eyed at Kenji and he the same at her, they didn't even move in inch. Hiro couldn't even move, he was so shocked that his jaw hit the floor.

When Suzuki finally snapped back to reality, she removed her lips from Kenji's and jumped off him. Before he could even stand up, Suzuki ran out of the garden and into the house. She ran into Hinata, who was carrying three glasses of water. Because of Suzuki's clumsiness they both fell to the ground and the glass broke.

"I-I'm so sorry Hinata-chan!" Suzuki stuttered and touched the broken glass; she cut through her skin, but didn't notice the pain.

She just got up and ran out of the house, not caring if she bumped into anyone and anything; she had just completely embarrassed herself.

Suzuki ran all the way to the cherry blossom tree that she loved dearly and rested on the hard bark. She put her hands on her knees and tried to regain her breath.

"I can't believe I just did that! I fell _on top _of him!" Suzuki said after regaining her breath.

: With Hiro and Kenji:

Kenji stood up, with his face twenty shades of read. He walked into the house and noticed that his aunt was cleaning up broken glass, water, and some blood.

"Hinata-chan? What happened?" Kenji asked.

"Oh Kenji, I was coming to see if you guys wanted some water, and Suzuki came running from the door and crashed into me. Is she okay? Did something happen?" Hinata explained

"I don't know Hinata-chan. Why is there blood?" Kenji asked.

"Oh, maybe she cut herself with the glass."

"Mom! What happened? Why are you cleaning up water and glass? And is that blood! What happened?!" Hiro asked, well more like yelled.

"Hiro relax, I just bumped into Suzuki and knocked over the water in the glass." Hinata said.

"Oh….but what's with the blood?" Hiro asked.

"I think she might've cut herself on accident." Hinata said.

"I'm gonna go find her, stay here Hiro." Kenji said and took off.

"What's wrong with him? And what happened to Suzuki?" Hinata asked confused.

"Mom, Don't ask, I'm gonna go eat some ramen, my head hurts" Hiro said and scratched the back of his head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Suzuki sighed and stood up strait. She walked over to a nearby rock and sat on it. All her thoughts were floating all over her mind, she couldn't think straight. She grunted in frustration and ran into the forest. She threw a kunai at the tree and banged her head against the tree bark.

"What is wrong with me?" Suzuki said between bangs.

She was about to bang her head again, but then she felt someone hold her back.

"Stop Suzuki, you're going to hurt yourself." Kenji said.

Suzuki turned around, only to meet a pair of white eyes staring back at her. Her face flushed red,

"Kenji, I…" She began but was cut off by Kenji.

Kenji closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Suzuki's. Suzuki stared wide-eyed again, unable to even think. She then closed her eyes and deepened the kiss. Kenji ran his fingers through her raven hair, and Suzuki put her arms on his brooding shoulders. He leaned closer to her and before he knew it he had her against the tree.

Suzuki had such a strong, hot, feeling coiling inside of her; she didn't know what it was. All she knew was that she liked it; Kenji had never shown this side of him before. Suzuki liked it and wanted more, but then he pulled away from her hungry lips.

"Suzuki….I…." Kenji started but stopped when he heard a voice.

"Well, well, well, I never thought in a million years that I would see something like this." A girl with brown hair and sapphire blue eyes, said smugly.

"Inoyoshi Nara….what do you want?" Suzuki asked annoyed.

Inoyoshi Nara was the daughter of both Shikamaru and Ino, Inoyoshi never really liked Suzuki. In fact she and Suzuki were a whole lot worse rivals than their mother's used to be. Inoyoshi had always been jealous of Suzuki because she was friends of both the cutest guys in the academy. Inoyoshi always liked Kenji, which made her loath Suzuki. Inoyoshi used to make threats to Suzuki, telling her to stay away from Kenji, but Suzuki didn't listen to a word she said.

: Flashback:

Suzuki was sitting underneath her cheery tree, reading a book on the Uchiha clan, she was at the age of 12, when this occurred.

"Hey! Uchiha girl!" Inoyoshi called out.

"What do you want Inoyoshi?" Suzuki asked, not even bothering to look up from her book.

"I heard you might be an ANBU soon, along with Kenji and Hiro." Inoyoshi said.

"What of it Nara?" Suzuki asked.

"Listen and listen good Uchiha. Stay away from Kenji, he's mine and you can't take him from me!" Inoyoshi said angrily.

"If I can recall, Kenji belongs to his parents, not you. Just because you like someone that I'm friends with doesn't mean you go strutting around claiming something's your's when it's not." Suzuki said calmly.

"Oh shut up! Just keep away from him, I love him and I'm not gonna let some stuck up prodigy win his heart." Inoyoshi said angrily

"You hardly know what love is, you're only 12 years old, what you call love is actually called an obsession with a boy who probably doesn't even want anything to do with you. So to save yourself from the humiliation later on in life, I suggest you just let it go and face the facts. Kenji is on my team, he's my friend, and he doesn't want anything to do with you." Suzuki said and looked at Inoyoshi with blood red eyes.

"Rrrrgh! I hate you Suzuki Uchiha! You think that just because you're the Uchiha heir that your better than everyone around you! You're nothing but low scum! You don't care about anyone and no one cares about you! The only reason you exist is because your daddy needs to revive his clan! He doesn't love you! He hates you! He hates that you even exist! He doesn't say anything because he's too obsessed with his lust for your mommy!" Inoyoshi yelled.

Suzuki's eyes fixed on Inoyoshi, in a quick second Suzuki pinned Inoyoshi to a tree and punched her gut. Then she knocked her to the ground and punched her cheek. Inoyoshi was defenseless against Suzuki's attacks of rage. Suzuki kept hitting her until Iruka-sensei came by.

'Hey! Enough Suzuki!" Iruka yelled and peeled Suzuki off Inoyoshi.

"The next time you think about insulting me like that I'll kill you with my bare hands Inoyoshi!!!" Suzuki screamed and ran off. Tears streamed down her face, blurring her vision, as she ran.

Suzuki reached home and to her luck no one was home. She ran to her room and collapsed on her bed. Anger and rage build up inside her, she felt like murdering that stupid blue-eyed Nara. Who did she think she was? Insulting her like that, everyone knew to never mess with and Uchiha, if you pushed an Uchiha too far then things would go bad. Suzuki just about gave Inoyoshi a beating of a lifetime, and it didn't make her feel any better. Suzuki yelled in frustration and threw her kunai at her wall.

: End Flashback:

Kenji moved away from Suzuki, Inoyoshi moved closer towards them.

"Kenji say it isn't so! You weren't just kissing Suzuki, were you?" Inoyoshi said desperately.

"Yes I was Inoyoshi, what of it?" Kenji said.

"But Kenji-kuuuuuuun! Why!?" Inoyoshi complained.

"Because I wanted to, I happen to have feelings for Suzuki. So why don't you just leave us alone?" Kenji said smugly and pulled Suzuki closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

Inoyoshi's eyes welled up with tears, "Kenji!" she cried.

"Leave us alone Inoyoshi, I don't like you and your pretty much getting on Suzuki's nerves, along with mine." Kenji said annoyed.

"Wahh!" Inoyoshi cried and ran away wiping her tears. "This isn't over Uchiha." She mumbled under her breath.

Once Inoyoshi was gone Kenji let go on his embrace around Suzuki.

"That was a little harsh, don't you think?" Suzuki asked.

"Not really, someone needed to get through her thick skull, besides; you really hate her don't you?" Kenji said.

"Well yea." Suzuki said and thought again.

"Look, I gotta go, Tsunade wanted to see me about something. I'll catch you later. Okay?" Kenji said.

"Okay." Suzuki mumbled.

: At the Uchiha compound:

Suzuki sat on her roof, looking up at the blue sky. Sakura came up and sat next to her daughter.

"Hey Oka-chan." Suzuki mumbled.

"Suzuki, Ino called about Inoyoshi." Sakura said.

"Look I didn't do anything to her; Kenji was the one who said those things." Suzuki explained.

"I know. Ino talked to her daughter, she doesn't even know why Inoyoshi hates you so much." Sakura said.

"I do. She's obsessed with Kenji; she can't face the fact that Kenji likes me." Suzuki said angrily.

"That's how some girls are Suzuki; I used to be somewhat like that when I was younger." Sakura said with a smile.

"Really? With who?" Suzuki asked

"Well ever since I can remember I've always loved your father. He used to be the villages heartthrob. Ino and I used to fight over who would get him in the future. Your father didn't even like any of us, he used to avoid and ignore us." Sakura said.

"Oh, you already told me that when I was little." Suzuki said.

"I know, but the memory of who I used to be makes me smile." Sakura said with a grin. "Come on, let's go inside, and Help me make dinner."

"Hai." Suzuki mumbled and they both went back inside the house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well I'm stopping it here! I hope you guys like the rivalry I put between Inoyoshi and Suzuki, kinda cool huh? Hope you like it!

Ja ne! Zuki Uchiha


	4. AN: Help!

**A note to my beloved readers!**

**Look I know that Kenji and Suzuki kissed, but they aren't together…YET! But they will be! I'm getting to the point in the story where Kenji asks Suzuki how she feels about him; ummm I also have something to ask.**

**I'm running low on ideas and I need help! If u have any suggestions or requests that you want to read in the story, plz let me know! **

**I know how much u all like it, but I need to know what you want to read in the story, plus I need some suggestions, I think I'm going through a bit of a writer's block! So plz help!**

**Ja ne!**

**Zuki Uchiha --'**


	5. Sakura festival

A Daughter's Love

By: Zuki Uchiha

Author's notes: I dedicate this chapter to UchihaAli and SasukeSakura29! Arigatou for helping me write this chapter! Thanks to you guys I have a great idea! Hope u two like it!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I look horrible….I'm not coming out." Suzuki said from inside her room.

"Oh come on Suzuki-chan! I know you'll look beautiful, just show me." Sakura said to her daughter.

"hmmm…." Suzuki mumbled.

"Come on Suzuki, I want to see how beautiful you look." Sasuke said.

"…"

"You love going to the Sakura festival, this years dress is going to be better than last years! Please come out." Sasuke said, trying to convince his stubborn daughter.

The Sakura festival, the most beautiful time of the year was when the cherry blossom trees were in bloom, and every year Konoha celebrated it by having a festival. Every year Suzuki, and the rest of the Konoha had traditional robes to wear on this day.

"Suzuki that dress belonged to your grandmother, I want to see how it looks on you." Sasuke said, remembering his mother and imagining what his daughter would look like in it.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." Suzuki sighed.

She slid her door open to reveal herself, looking very beautiful. She was wearing a floral purple shanghai dress, a knee-length cheongsam in a traditional floral brocade, mandarin collar, side zip & side slits. Her hair was in a messy bun, with strands of hair sticking out, being held up by two purple chopsticks with beads hanging down.

"Well? How do I look?" Suzuki asked.

"You look beautiful Suzuki!" Sakura said and hugged her daughter. "Just wait till all the boys look at you, Kenji is gonna love your outfit."

Suzuki blushed, Sasuke fumed. "There's no way any boy is going to look at my daughter that way." Sasuke said.

"I'm just kidding Sasuke-kun." Sakura giggled and tried to relax her husband.

Suzuki sighed, "When do we leave?"

"As soon as I do your makeup." Sakura said.

"Oh joy…" Suzuki muttered as her mother dragged her into the bathroom to do her makeup.

: At the festival:

Suzuki smiled as she entered the lit streets of Konoha. The sky was dark and all the street lamps were lit, making it look like the sky itself, cherry blossom petals were drifting in the wind and many people and young children were playing and laughing. She could smell miso soup boiling, and salmon being fried. She licked her lips as she the smell of seasoned salmon filled her nostrils. She walked over to the restaurant serving her favorite dish, which was also were she and all her friends and teammates met every year to hang out during a festival. As she passed by, a man with brown spiky hair and red fang marks on his cheeks walked up to her with a boy who was identical to him and was Suzuki's age.

"Hello Suzuki-chan." Kiba greeted and bowed in respect at his ANBU captain.

'Hi Kiba-kun, hello Kouki." Suzuki said and looked at the young Inuzuka boy.

Kouki Inuzuka was Kiba's son; he looked much like his father but also had some features of his mother, Kita Inuzuka. (A/N: I'm making some OC's because I couldn't think of anyone to pair with Kiba and Shino or any other character with no pairings, so if you notice any names that are unfamiliar, they're my OC's.)

"Hey Suzuki, you on your way to Chouji's place?" Kouki asked.

"Yea, you?" Suzuki said.

"Yup, actually, I was sent to find you. Apparently you were running late." Kouki said.

"Hn, should we be on our way then?" Suzuki asked.

"Yea, let's go. Ja ne dad!" Kouki said, and waved his father goodbye.

"See you son, I'll see you on our next mission Suzuki-chan." Kiba said with a smile.

Suzuki and Kouki walked all the way over to the restaurant, having a conversation.

"So Suzuki, you look very pretty." Kouki said with a smirk.

"You clean up pretty well yourself Kouki." Suzuki said with a smile as she looked at Kouki, who was wearing the Inuzuka clan's traditional robe.

"Thanks. Oh, and by the way, Inoyoshi isn't coming. She was too upset about that last meeting with you and Kenji to come. Shikahamaru says that his sister has been depressed ever since." Kouki said.

"Well in my opinion that girl should get a life, that was two weeks ago." Suzuki said, once they reached the place.

Kouki slid open the door for the young Uchiha girl and let her walk in first.

"Ah Suzuki! I'm so glad you're here!" A young girl with shining sapphire eyes and raven hair exclaimed.

"Hello little Yuriko-chan, do you know where your big brother Hiro is?" Suzuki asked the little girl.

Yuriko was Hiro's younger sister, by five years; she looked exactly like Hiro himself, except for her shining blue eyes, which resembled Naruto's eyes. She hadn't activated her byakugan yet, but everyone figured that once she did that her eyes would resemble a Hyuga's eye color.

"Yes, he's over there with Kenji-sama." Yuriko pointed out.

"Arigatou." Suzuki said with a smile. She then walked over to Hiro and Kenji, who were both eating miso ramen, that Chouji's son made himself.

"Thanks Chougi! You make the most greatest miso ramen ever!" Hiro said and smiled in satisfaction.

Chougi was Chouji's son; he resembled him exactly, including being chubby as well. Chougi was a very nice and caring boy; he helped his father run the restaurant he owned. He was a also good friend with Shikahamaru, the same way Shikamaru and Chouji.

Shikahamaru was Shikamaru and Ino's son, and Inoyoshi's twin brother. He resembled Shikamaru more than Ino; he and his father had the same lazy attitude, yet Inoyoshi was exactly like Inoyoshi.

"No problem Hiro, I'm glad you like it so much." Chougi smiled

"It's awesome." Hiro said.

"Hey guys." Suzuki said and walked next to Kenji.

Hiro looked at Suzuki and choked on his ramen. Kenji looked at Suzuki with a smile.

"You look amazing Suzuki-chan." Kenji said and smiled at his teammate.

"Yea-cough-Suzuki-cough-you look-hot." Hiro said between coughs.

Suzuki blushed and Kenji slapped him upside the head. "Cut it Hiro." Kenji muttered.

"Ow! Gomen!" Hiro said.

"So what are you guys doing'?" Suzuki asked.

"Nothing, but Kenji wanted to ask you something." Hiro said.

"Oh yeah? What is it Kenji?" Suzuki asked.

"I-uh- wanted to see if it was okay if you and I could hang out today, just you and me." Kenji asked with a blush.

"Sure, why not?" Suzuki said with a smile.

"See Kenji? I told you Suzuki would say yes." Chougi said with a smile.

"Hn." Kenji and Suzuki mumbled at the same time.

: With Suzuki and Kenji:

Suzuki smiled as she looked up at the sky, it was shining with bright stars, and she took in another aroma of salmon and her stomach growled.

"You hungry?" Kenji asked.

"Yea, Oka-chan wouldn't let me eat anything, she was afraid that if I ate something that I wouldn't fit into my dress." Suzuki said and placed a hand over her growling belly.

Kenji chuckled, "I'll get you something, my treat." He said.

"No Kenji I can pay for it myself, it's okay." Suzuki protested.

"I want to, you're my friend and I want to offer you a meal." Kenji said.

"How kind of you Ken." Suzuki smirked.

"Ken? You haven't called me that in years. What gives?" Kenji asked.

"I liked calling you that, it was fun, besides I like that name." Suzuki said.

"You remember what I used to call you?" Kenji asked.

"Yea…Zuki." Suzuki said.

"Hiro and I used to call you that all the time." Kenji said.

"Yea, the good old days." Suzuki mumbled.

The stayed quiet for a few minutes until Suzuki's stomach growled again.

"Why are we here reminiscing? We should be on our way to get you something to eat." Kenji said with a chuckle.

: Later:

Kenji looked at Suzuki with a smile as she ate her salmon happily.

"You like it Suzuki?" Kenji asked when she finished her meal.

"Hm-m, it was good." Suzuki said with a smile.

"Well let's go, there's somewhere I want to take you." Kenji said and placed the money on the table and got up.

"Ok."

Suzuki and Kenji walked over to the cherry blossom tree that they both loved. No one was in site, giving them peace.

Suzuki looked at Kenji; he was wearing a traditional Hyuga clan robe, the yukata was a black with gold dragon designs on it, his pants were a black that matched his shirt, but without the dragon design. He looked so handsome in his clothes; Suzuki could feel butterflies fly around in her stomach.

Kenji turned to Suzuki and looked into her onyx, glistening orbs, he got lost in her beauty. He slowly got closer to her; he put his arms around her petite waste and slowly got closer to her face. When their faces were an inch apart, they both closed their eyes and pressed their lips together.

Suzuki put her arms over his shoulders and deepened the kiss; she realized at that moment that she had fallen in love with Kenji. After all these years of being friends with Kenji and trying to get rid of the fact that she might have feelings for him, now more then ever she knew. Suzuki finally accepted the fact that she was madly in love with Hyuga Kenji.

Kenji separated from Suzuki, he rested his forehead on Suzuki's, they were both leaned against a tree.

"Suzuki…ashiteru. I love you." Kenji said softly.

"Kenji, I-I….I love you too." Suzuki said with her face red, it was kind of dark out, dark enough for Kenji not to see Suzuki's blush.

"There's a tradition around here, remember? If you give the person you love a cherry blossom, then your bound to be with them no matter what. That happened between my parents, my father gave my mother a cherry blossom and now they're madly in love." Kenji said and pulled out a cherry blossom.

Suzuki smiled at the beautiful cherry blossom in Kenji's hand. He grabbed her hand and placed the cherry blossom on it. Then he kissed her fingertip gently.

"Kenji I want to be with you. I love you, and I don't know why I never saw it before." Suzuki confessed.

"Likewise Zuki-chan." Kenji said and placed his lips on Suzuki's.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Suzuki smiled to herself; she looked at her cherry blossom that she placed in a glass container. She would keep this flower forever; in memory of the day she and Kenji finally became a couple. They would keep it a secret for a while from their parents, just until they were ready to tell them. Suzuki wasn't sure that she wanted to tell her father about Kenji just yet. Knowing him, he would kill Kenji now, weather or not Kenji was his student or not.

"Keepsake-no-jitsu." Suzuki whispered and set a seal on her flower.

Suzuki smiled in triumph and turned off her light, she lied on her bed and covered herself under her sheets, with all that happened that day, she fell asleep with a smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: AWWWWWWWWWW! I hope you liked it! Kenji and Suzuki sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!! Well if you have anymore suggestions or requests for this story, tell me in the review!

Ja Ne!

Zuki Uchiha


	6. Sasukes little girl

A Daughter's Love

By: Zuki Uchiha

Author's notes: Hey ppl! I'm glad you all like this story sooooo much! I'm gonna add minor fluffiness between Suzuki and Kenji, so I hope u like it!

* * *

"Ummm Oka-chan, can I talk to you?" Suzuki asked her mother, walking into her mom's room and sliding the door behind her closed.

"Sure sweetie, what is it?" Sakura said happily and motioned her daughter to sit next to her on the bed.

It was just the two Uchiha women there; Sasuke had a jounin meeting, giving Suzuki the opportunity to talk to her mom alone.

"Um, it's about Kenji Oka-chan. He, um, he kinda asked me to be his girlfriend." Suzuki said with a blush.

"What did you say?" Sakura asked curiously.

"I told him yes. I really like him Oka-chan." Suzuki explained.

"Oh Suzuki!" Sakura exclaimed and held her daughter. "So cute, you and Kenji."

"I really like Kenji Oka-chan, I've known him for years, and when he kissed me that one day, I was on cloud nine." Suzuki said once Sakura realized her grip on her.

"I know that feeling, it's called love Suzuki, and I think you've got a good one with Kenji. You've known him for so long; he's practically like your brother. Your father and I knew each other for so long, and when we became a couple I didn't know if we would last for so long, but know we're married and we have you. Maybe the same will happen with you and Kenji." Sakura explained.

"But Oka-chan you can't tell Oto-san, at least not yet, I'm not ready to tell him about Kenji. He'll kill him." Suzuki said worryingly.

"Don't worries I won't, but you have to promise me that you will tell your father as soon as possible." Sakura said.

"Okay I promise." Suzuki said.

* * *

Suzuki sat in her office at the Hokage tower, because Naruto was Hokage and best friends with her father, Naruto gave the ANBU captain her own office to work in. Suzuki sat on the floor with scrolls and documents surrounding her. She was reading a scroll on a mission for Suna, when Kenji came in, trying to sneak up on her. Her back was faced to him and he snuck in her office, or so he thought.

"What is it Kenji-kun?" Suzuki asked before he could scare her from behind.

"Hn, you never let me have any fun." Kenji said.

Suzuki chuckled, "You're gonna have to do a whole lot better if you want to scare me, remember I practically grew up with you and Hiro, so I know all your tricks." Suzuki said, not even bothering to look up at him, and continued to read her scroll.

"Oh yea?" Kenji asked.

With that Kenji swooped Suzuki off the ground and into his arms bridal-style. Suzuki shrieked with laughter as her boyfriend lifted her into his strong arms.

"Kenji put me down! I have to work to do!" Suzuki yelled, trying to hold back her laughter.

"Oh come on Suzuki-chan, take a break for lunch, I want to take you somewhere." Kenji said.

"You are saying to take a break, what happened to my Kenji-kun?" Suzuki asked.

Kenji put Suzuki back on her feet and smiled at her.

"What? I can't change myself for you?" Kenji asked.

"No, I was just curious." Suzuki said with a smile.

"Come on, I'll take you to Chouji's place for lunch, and after I'll help you with all this." Kenji offered.

"Okay." Suzuki said with a smile.

* * *

Suzuki looked up from her scroll and looked at Kenji, he was reading another scroll and drinking tea, they were both sitting on the floor.

Kenji noticed his Uchiha heiress girlfreind looking at him and smirked.

"You know if you take a picture it'll last longer." he said with a smirk.

Suzuki stuck out her tongue, "Shut up"

"Man, how long have we been working?" Kenji asked

"I have no clue, but I'm so tired." Suzuki said with a yawn.

"What time is it?" Kenji asked and looked at his watch. "It's almost ten o'clock."

"We should go home, I think Naruto can wait for this paper work til tomorrow." Suzuki said and rolled up the scroll in her hand.

* * *

Sasuke walked into the Uchiha mansion and sighed. He was exhausted and he couldn't wait to get home to both of his girls, but when he walked up to his front door, what he saw wasn't pleasent.

What he saw was unbelievable, Kenji was kissing Suzuki!! Right in front of the door to his home! Sasuke fumed with anger he couldn't even contain it!

"What are you doing!!?" Sasuke yelled.

Right away Suzuki and Kenji seperated. Suzuki looked at her father in shock, she couldn't even move. Kenji knew at that point he was in for it, he would be killed by his sensei for kissing _his_ daughter!

"Oto-san?" Suzuki managed to choke out.

"In the house now!" Sasuke yelled at his daughter.

Suzuki obeyed and slid open the door and walked in. Sasuke walked up to Kenji and looked at him with blood red eyes.

"I suggest you go home now Kenji." Sasuke said.

Kenji had never been so frightened in his life by his sensei, Sasuke would never get so angry at him, he would always treat him like his own. But now, Sasuke was so outraged Kenji was frightened. Kenji left right away, without looking back.

Sasuke walked into his house and went into the kitchen, where Suzuki was with Sakura.

"Sasuke before you get mad, please listen..." Sakura said trying to relax.

"Why the hell should I!? Kenji was just kissing _my _daughter!" Sasuke yelled.

"Oto-san please! It was just a kiss!" Suzuki cried out.

"I don't care, your too young to be kissing a boy, especially Kenji!" Sasuke yelled.

"What is so wrong with Kenji?!" Suzuki yelled.

"You know he's like a son to me Suzuki, how do you think I feel when I see him kissing you? It seems wrong!" Sasuke pointed out.

"Well he's not your son Oto-san! That's why I love him!" Suzuki cried out.

"What!? You love him?!" Sasuke yelled.

"Yes I do! I love him!" Suzuki cried,

"You don't know the meaning of love, you've barely scratched the surface of it!" Sasuke yelled.

"Sasuke please stop yelling." Sakura said soothingly.

"Sakura can't you see? Our daughter is telling us that she's in love, she barely knows anything about it." Sasuke explained.

"I know a hell lot more about it than you did when you were my age!" Suzuki yelled.

"Watch it Suzuki, don't talk to me like that." Sasuke warned.

"Why! After all these years I've been freinds with Kenji, after going on missions with him and pratically being a sister to him, I finally know what it feels like to be in love with him! The only reason I never admitted my feelings for him before was because of you! I wanted to always you to be the only man I loved Oto-san!" Suzuki cried out.

"That's how it should be Suzuki." Sasuke said.

"But I can't stay like that forever Oto-san! Yes I will always love, yes I will always be your little girl, but I also need to find love too! I need to find someone to share my life with when you and Oka-chan aren't around anymore!" Suzuki cried.

"Yes well you can do all that when your older, right now you're only fourteen years old!" Sasuke yelled.

"You don't understand! Just like you and Oka-chan make each other complete, Kenji makes me complete. I've never known anyone so much like me before Oto-san, he's everything I've dreamed about, that I wanted for a prince charming. You know Kenji, you know how kind and gentle he is, you've praxtically raised him since he was five, when we became genin. Please Oto-san, hear me out." Suzuki explained.

Sasuke sighed, Suzuki did have a point. It's not like he didn't know who Kenji was, Sasuke always knew deep down that Kenji was the kind of man he wanted to Suzuki to be happy with. But Sasuke never really liked talking about him, because he also wanted no one to take Suzuki away from him. Sasuke knew this day would come, the day he would have to let Suzuki grow up and start making decisions on her own. He always knew Suzuki would make the right choices, he raised her well, and she was already a splendid ninja. She was already a ANBU captain, she was already on her path to a life of happiness and love. But it was hard for Sasuke, he loved his little girl too much, but deep down he knew that he would have to let her make her own decisions and he own mistakes, and whenever she will fall, he will always pick her up. That's what he was there for.

"Suzuki, you will always be my little girl, but I can't make decisions for you. You've grown so fast and it seems like just yesterday I was holding you for the first time, but your not a baby anymore." Sasuke said gently and walked closer to Suzuki.

"Oto-san" Suzuki said softly and tears filled her eyes.

Sasuke pulled her into a hug, and Suzuki cried harder.

"I love you very much, and even though I want to make all the decisions for you, I can't. You have to make your decisions in life, and if you make a mistake, I will always be here to comfort you and pick you up when you fall. I have to let you learn from your mistakes if you make any, but that doesn't mean I wont' be here." Sasuke explained.

"Arigatou Oto-san." Suzuki sniffed and hugged her father tighter.

Sasuke looked at his daughter with a smile, he felt good inside, he knew what he did was right. He kissed her forehead.

"But if your going to stay with Kenji, promise you won't get all lovey dovey infront of me, otherwise I'll have to kill him then." Sasuke laughed.

Suzuki chuckled and hugged Sasuke again. "I love you Oto-san, and I promise I'm gonna make the right choices, you raised me to be strong and smart, and now I'm gonna show it." Suzuki said with a smile.

"That's my little girl." Sasuke smiled.

* * *

After Suzuki went off to bed, Sasuke went into his bedroom to find Sakura crying to herself.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" he asked and sat on the bed next to his wife.

"Nothing, I'm just happy, you're such a great father Sasuke. What you said to Suzuki was beautiful, I love you so much." Sakura said and held her husband.

Sasuke smiled and gently placed his lips on Sakura's. She deepened the kiss and put her arms over his shoulders and played with the hair at the nape of his neck. Sasuke licked Sakuras bottom lip, pleading for and entrace and she let his toungue explore in he mouth. They both slowly mad their way onto the bed and soon Sasuke was on top of Sakura.

He broke the kiss for a breath and looked at his beautiful wife. "I love you too Sakura." Sasuke said gently with a smile.

"Sasuke, do you think Suzuki will be happy like this with Kenji one day?" Sakura asked.

"To be honest, ever since Suzuki and Kenji were little, I used to see a bond between them, and I still do. The more time Kenji matured the more I thought he could be the perfact match for Suzuki. I see something between them that I see between us. Our love is so strong, and when I see Kenji, I know he'll make Suzuki happy, just like I've made you." Sasuke explained.

"That's amazing Sasuke." Sakura said with a smile.

"I've never said this before, but I want Kenji to make Suzuki happy when you and I are no longer around, I want them to be happy together, just like us." Sasuke said.

Sakura smiled and kissed her husband on the lpis gently.

"Me too Sasuke."

* * *

A/N: Well?????? What do you think? You like it? I love making Sasuke OOC! It's so much fun! Hehehehehe, hope you all like it! Please review!

Jamata!

Zuki Uchiha


	7. Mission gone bad

A Daughters Love

By: Zuki Uchiha

A/N: What's up guys? I'm glad u liked the last chapter, I really like making Sasuke OOC, it's so cool! This chapter is gonna be good, I'm thinking soon that I'm gonna do a time skip. I'll let you now.

* * *

Suzuki woke up to the sound of someone jumping on her window sill. She sat up and saw her Hyuga boyfriend looking at her with a smirk. 

"Kenji? What are you doing here?" Suzuki asked with a yawn.

"I just thought I'd pay a visit to my girlfriend." Kenji answered with a grin.

"You're parents left for a mission again didn't they?" Suzuki asked.

"Yea."

"Kenji, whenever your parents leave for a mission at night you've always come here, why?" Suzuki asked getting out of bed and walking over to her window.

"I don't know...I guess that I just don't want to be alone." Kenji said.

"Well you always have Hiro."

"But Hiro is my cousin, yes he's my best friend too, but I'd rather stay with you." Kenji said with a blush.

Suzuki found herself blushing as well, she looked into Kenji's eyes and leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. Kenji quickly pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Suzuki asked a little dissapointed.

"Your father, he got mad at me earlier for kissing you, I don't even know if I should be here." Kenji said nervously.

"You don't need to worry, I talked to him. He's not gonna kill you, or me. He understands, and he trusts you. You're like a son to him." Suzuki explained.

"But I'm glad I'm not."

Suzuki smirked and leaned towards Kenji again, she pressed her lips on his and he smirked on her lips.

"This is the first time _you've _kissed me." Kenji said after they seprated.

"I know, I like it, I think I'm gonna do it more often." Suzuki mumbled and kissed him again.

* * *

The next day Suzuki got out of bed and walked into the kitchen, only to find Kenji sitting at the table with Sasuke. 

"Kenji?? What are you doing here?" Suzuki asked.

"I came to get you for our mission, but your parents said you were sleeping and offered me breakfast." Kenji explained.

"Our mission is today!? I completely forgot!" Suzuki yelled and ran back to her room.

She packed up her bags and put on her ANBU uniform and mask. Her mask was a wolf, she put it on the side of her head , she sighed when she looked at the tatoo on her right forearm. That mark was permenant, which meant she was an ANBU for almost her enitre life now.

Suzuki walked back to the kitchen and put her bag next to Kenji's. She sat next to Sasuke and Sakura servered her miso soup.

"How long is this mission?" Sakura asked as she sat on her knees next to Suzuki.

"I'm not sure, Tsunade-sama hasn't told us yet." Kenji said.

"She told me, it's gonna last for about a week, hopefully not longer." Suzuki explained when she finished her soup.

"A week? What's the mission?" Sasuke asked.

"We have to retrieve a sacred scroll form the Kazekage, in the Sand Village. But that scroll contains many secrets that were passed by the first Hokage and the first Kazekage, for years the Kazekages have kept the scrolls and ninja's from Konohagakure have went to retrieve it, but now neighboring villages have heard of it and now want to know what's inside the scroll that only The Sand and Leaf Village are supposed to know. So many rogue ninja's and other ninja's want to have it for themselves, especially anyone who betrayed either the Leaf or Sand Village. So many will be after us that Tsunade only wants the best of ANBU to go." Suzuki explained.

"It sounds very dangerous Suzuki, please be careful." Sakura said with concern.

"You as well Kenji." Sasuke said.

"We will." they both said at the same time.

"So what lucky ANBU have been chosen for this mission, captain Suzuki?" Sasuke asked.

"Myself, Kenji, Hiro, Kouki, Kiba, Neji, Tenten, Shikahamaru, Shikamaru, and Hinata." Suzuki listed the names of people who were going.

"That's good." Sakura said.

"But Tsunade wanted me to ask both of you something." Suzuki said.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"She wants to know if you two would be interested in joining the ANBU squad again. Oka-chan, Hinata could really use help with the medical stuff, and Oto-san I need someone on my squad who's as strong as you are. What do you say?" Suzuki asked.

Sasuke and Sakura exchanged looks, finally Sasuke slightly nodded.

"I don't see why not." He said.

Suzuki smiled, she was happy that she would finally have her parents with her, just like everyone else her age did.

* * *

"Kenji meet Kouki at point B and head south to point C." Suzuki instructed quitely, they all listened to her from the headsets to keep in touch. 

"Hiro meet Neji at point A and head west to point B, Kiba meet my father at point G and cover there, Hinata and Oka-chan stay at point D and I'll meet you there.Shikamaru and Shikahamaru stay at E and move to H at my mark, Tenten stay at point H and wait for Shikamaru and Shikahamaru. Everyone at my mark go to you're destinations, got it?"

"Got it!" They all said.

"Okay move right...now!" Suzuki ordered.

They all moved from postition to position.

"Kenji and Kouki now at point C." Kenji and Kouki said at once.

"Hiro and Neji now at point B." Hiro said.

"Sasuke and Kiba at point G." Kiba said.

"Sakura and Hinata at point D." Sakura said.

"Good, Oka-chan, Hinata-chan stay there I'll meet you as soon as the other's get to their positions." Suzuki said.

"Shikamaru and Shikahamaru have now met me at point H." Tenten said.

"Alright, I'll meet at point D and I'll tell you all what our next move is at then." Suzuki explained.

"Got it." Hinata said.

'If we continue to move towards the south in our paths in pairs, then we just might avoid our enemies, but first I'll just check.' Suzuki thought.

"Kenji, Hiro, Neji, and Hinata, I need you to activate your byakugan and check if there is any enemies around your locations and other's." Suuzki ordered.

"Right...Byakugan!" They all said.

The four of them checked through the area, "None over here." Kenji said.

"We're clear." Hiro and Neji said.

"Suzuki! Watch out there's one approaching you now!" Hinata warned.

"What?" Suzuki asked, but before she could activate her sharingan an enemy already stabbed her in the chest, but Suzuki transformed into a log.

"Tansfermation jitsu." the man chuckled.

"Suzuki! Are you okay!?" Sakura asked.

"I'm fine, but I'm gonna need some backup, there's too ma-" Suzuki started but was cut off when an enemy threw off her headset and crushed it.

"Suzuki!" Kenji yelled, hoping she'd reply.

"Suzuki can you hear us? What happened?" Sasuke asked.

No response, only static.

"What are we waiting for? Let's find her!" Sasuke said.

"I know what her location is, for now, let's move quickly!" Hinata said.

* * *

Suzuki couldn't finish her sentence, an enemy came up to her and knocked off her headset by puching her cheek and knocking her to the ground.

"Ah!" Suzuki cried and fell, she held her sore cheek, but before she could get up the man went up to her and lifted her up be her collar.

"Put me down you lowlife!" She screamed and tried to skirm free.

"Such inpudence, calling someone a lowlife and you don't even know them." the man said smugly.

"Any man who wants to hit a teenage girl is nothing but a lowlife in my eyes." Suzuki replied back.

"Such a big attitude for such a small girl," the man said, then got closer to her ear, "I like that." he whispered in her ear.

Before Suzuki could reply the man punched her in the gut, the same place where she was stabbed two years ago. Everything went black for her, and she passed out.

* * *

"Did you find her?" Sasuke asked Hiro and Neji.

"No..." Hiro said sadly.

"We have to find her!" Kenji yelled.

"Calm down Kenji, I'm sure she'll be fine." Tenten assured her son.

Kenji had a really bad gut feeling in him, he didn't like it at all, he was so worried about her. Kenji wasn't the only one, Sasuke was worried as well, his little girl was missing and he had an even worse gut feeling.

"Sasuke, do you think she's okay?" Sakura whispered to him worringly.

"She'll be okay, she's a strong girl, and she's got great skills. There's no need to worry Sasuke and Sakura." Neji said.

"Arigatou Neji." Sasuke said.

"Alright, we should split up. Hiro you come with me, Oto-san you go with Oka-chan, and Sasuke-sama and Sakura-san can pair up as well, Hinata-chan go with Sasuke and Sakura. We need to find Suzuki, so we'll split up and each search in locations we were earlier, if any of you see anything unfimiliar report it and if you find any clues to Suzuki, follow it. Kiba and Kouki, use Akamaru for Suzuki's scent, Shikamaru and Shikahamaru go with Kiba and Kouki." Kenji instructed, as Co captain of the ANBU team, if Suzuki wasn't in charge, he was.

* * *

Suzuki awoke to the sound of water spilling to the ground. She opened her heavy eye lids and looked around the room. It was poorly lit with a lamp and there was a small window next to a bed. Suzuki tried to move but felt something cold and hard press against her wrists and ankles, she looked down at her body and saw that she was wearing nothing but her faded bandages she wore around her arms and legs and chest, and she was in a silky white robe.

"What happened to my uniform!?" Suzuki cried.

She tried to move again but then realized that she was chained to the wall, she kept trying to move and the same man came in the room and laughed at her.

"If you wanna lose your arms and legs then go right ahead and keep doing that, but if you don't I suggest you do otherwise." the man said smugly.

"What do you want from me!?" Suzuki yelled.

"I really don't want anything from you, except for the scroll destination. I've heard of the scroll Konoha and Suna have been exchanging for years, but everytime I've tried to attack the Suna, I never found the scroll, I was told only the leaf villages ANBU knew, and since your the captain, you must know." the man siad.

"Like I'd really tell you anything, to disgrace one's village like that, what a shame!" Suzuki yelled.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you, your own father disgraced your village." the man said.

Suzuki gave him an evil glare and tried to break free again, but she cut her wrists and ankles slightly. She winced in pain, and looked at the man.

"If you don't tell me what I want, then I'm afraid I'll have to get it out of you by force." the man said and gave Suzuki a look.

Suzuki glared at him, the man came close to her, his face was inches from hers. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way." he mumbled, then he placed a hand on her chest, making Suzuki spit in his face.

The man wiped away the spit and looked at her evilly, "How disrespectful, I'll ask again, the easy way or the hard way."

"I'd rather get killed before I tell you you." Suzuki growled.

"The hard way, I guess you like challenges then, Just a warining, but I like to be rough with my toys." he whispered in her ear.

Suzuki's eyes widened...

* * *

A/N: Yikes! I don't even like where this is going! Will Suzuki be saved? 


	8. Suzuki's scare and save

A Daughter's Love.

By: Zuki Uchiha

**A/N: Moushi Moushi ppl! I'm glad u like the story so far! I can't believe you all like it sooooo much, to tell the truth, I thought that if I made a sequel it would suck, but since you all like it, I'm so happy! You guys always make me happy! Love u all! (Not like that ya nasties!)**

* * *

Suzuki's eyes widened, the man grinned at her reaction. 

"Aa, so you still have your innocence I see, what a pity, by how pretty you are I'm surprised no one's taken it from you." The man chuckled.

"You sick minded bastard! Let me outta here!" Suzuki screamed.

The man slapped her hard, very hard, across the face. Then he pressed up against her body on the wall.

"I suggest you stop with the attitude before I kill you right here and now." th man hissed.

Suzuki gulped inwardly and stared at the man. He had very dark brown hair and black serious eyes, that could scare anyone.

The man removed Suzuki off the wall and threw her on the bed roughly. The he pinned her down beneath him, and pressed his lips onto hers. Suzuki could taste the sake on his lips and tried to pull away, but he held her in by force. When he pulled away from her he gave her an seductive smile.

"Your lips taste good."he hissed in her ear.

Suzuki froze, not knowing what to do, she just stared off into nowhere. The man kissed her neck line all the way to her collar bone. Suzuki closed her eyes and tears streamed down her face, tears of fear and anger. She was so mad at herslef because she couldn't think fo what she could do. She had no other choice but to take this, eiher that or he'd kill her. Suzuki's heart pounded as the man reached down her body and started touching her. The mans breath got heavier and heavier, the more he breathed harder the more Suzuki's heart pounded. He started thrusting his hips strongly and roughly against Suzuki's. Everytime he did, she cried out for him to stop. At this point she was begging and crying for him to stop.

Her cries made him occasionally hit her on her abdomen and slap her across the face.

* * *

Kenji heard a cry come from close by, it seemed very close he thought. 

"Hey I think I heard something Hiro, listen." Kenji said.

Hiro stayed quiet and then heard someone yell out for help,and it sounded like it came froma young girl.

"That is her!" Hiro said.

"Hey everone! We think we found Suzuki! Meet us south of point G! Quickly!" Kenji said.

Everyone quickly made it to where Kenji and Hiro were.

"Listen very closely as well get closer, let's move!" Kenji instructed.

He led all of them to a small little cabin, where the cries for help were even louder.

"Okay let's approach the door and break it down." Kenji instructed quietly.

They all sneaked thier way to the door and at Kenji's mark they broke it down. What they saw was horrible. The man was on top of Suzuki, luckily with all his clothes on still, and Suzuki whimpering loudly underneath him. The man chuckled and sat up.

"You bastard!" Sasuke yelled and ran up to the man, he knocked him off the bed and onto the ground. There he repeatedly punched the man, even when he started bleeding.

Kenji, Sakura, Hinata and Tenten rushed over to the sobbing Suzuki.

Hiro, Neji, Shikamaru, Shikahamaru, Kiba, and Kouki, tried to peel Sasuke off the man. When they managed to hold him bakc he screamed, "Let me go! I'll kill that bastard for hurting my little girl! Let me go! Let me go!"

Kenji was the first to reach Suzuki, he immediately put her in his arms, she cried into his chest. She was so scared that she was bawling. She was trembling like a leaf. Kenji held her tight and whispered gentle words to her.

"Everythings okay now Suzuki, I'm here, and so is everyone else, your safe now." He whispered to her gently and stroked her hair with his fingers.

"Baby, are you okay? Please sweetie speak to me baby." Sakura asked with tears strolling down her face.

Suzuki kept bawling and gasping, she was too scared. Sakura tried to get her from Kenji so she could hold her, but Suzuki held onto Kenji tighter and tried to stop crying.

Sakura looked at Kenji with a smile, "Thank you Kenji." she said quietly.

Kenji nodded. When Sasuke finally cooled down, he walked over to Suzuki. She looked at him with sad eyes, "I couldn't do anything to protect myself, I was too weak." she mumbled.

"It's okay Suzuki, no one expected you to do anything, you're scared, and that's okay. We're here now and you'll be fine." Sasuke said and held his daughter tightly.

* * *

The ANBU Squad went back to the village and brought the man back as a prisoner. Suzuki was taken to the hospital. 

"Will she be okay?" Sasuke asked Tsunade.

"She should be fine, but-"

"But we might have to test if she'll still be able to have children in the future." Sakura said sadly and looked at her daughter. Sakura was Tsunade's assitant, she was a top medic and also examined Suzuki.

"What? Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, that man hit her abdomen pretty hard, and it's bruised. If it's permently damaged it'll effect her having to make children in the future." Tsunade said.

Sasuke sighed and looked at his daughter, who was sleeping silently in her hospital bed next to him.

"But we're not sure yet Sasuke, I'm sure Suzuki will be fine. She's a very strong girl, and I think she can handle this." Sakura said with a faint smile.

"Okay." Sasuke said quietly.

It wasn't the fact that if Suzuki couldn't have any children that the clan couldn't be restored, that made him upset. What made him upset was that he wanted Suzuki to be happy in the future, he wanted her to have the same feeling he does as a parent. He wanted her to know how it felt to have your own flesh and blood, to have and raise. If she couldn't have children, then she wouldn't know what he felt. And Sasuke didn't want that for his daughter, to never know what it's like to hold your own child, it was dippressing to even imagine what a life would be like without such a blessing like a child.

Sasuke gently stroked his daughters pale face, even though all her wounds were healed, it was hard to get rid of the picture in his mind from when he saw her beaten and scared half to death. He could kill that man for hurting his daughter like that, and to so much as touch her innapporperiately too! He was glad that he came just in time to save her, otherwise that man could've taken her innocence forever. She still had her youth, and that was a huge weight off Sasuke's shoulders.

Tsunade left the room, with only Sasuke and Sakura. The couple looked at thier daughter in relief.

"I'm so glad she's okay Sasuke." Sakura said when Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Me too." Sasuke mumbled.

"Sasuke, you shouldn't worry about Suzuki, her abdomen wasn't severly damaged. Tsunade-sama just wants to make sure she'll be okay. She's worried too about Suzuki, she's just looking out for her." Sakura explained.

"I know, and I'm grateful. I'm confident Suzuki will be fine, I'm just a little scared for her sake." Sasuke said.

"I know you are. Remember when Tsunade told me that I couldn't have any children after that one mission?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, I remember. We were both upset that day." Sasuke said, remembering the past.

He could remember that one S-ranked mission they both had as ANBU, it was dangerous and Sakura had gotten hurt badly. When they returned to the village Sasuke took her to the hospital. That's when they were both told that she couldn't have any children at all. But as a miracle, Suzuki was concieved, and they were both happy. But due to Sakura's injuries Suzuki was two months premeature, it was either a premeature birth or a misscarriage. They were both relieved when Suzuki was born as healthy as a regular newborn should be.

Suzuki never knew about this, she had no idea about her mother's injuries. And if she did, then she would underdstand why she didn't have any brother's or sister's, because after she was born, Sakura could never have any children. That's why Sasuke and Sakura saw Suzuki as their little miracle, and they didn't want the same thing to happen to her.

Sasuke kissed Suzuki on the forehead and sighed, "Our miracle." he whispered softly.

"Sasuke,I have to go check on my other patients, I'll be back soon. Stay here with Suzuki." Sakura said.

"Alright." Sasuke nodded and sat on the chair next to the hospital bed.

* * *

Kenji and Hiro were in the Yamanaka flower shop, they wanted to visit Suzuki and they wanted to get her flowers to make her feel better.

"Why don't we get her these?" Hiro asked, showing Kenji a rose.

"No, she loves orchids." Kenji said.

"Well, well, well, If it isn't Kenji and Hiro Hyuga." Inoyoshi grinned.

"What do you want Inoyoshi?" Hiro asked.

"Nothing from you Hiro. But Kenji, I heard Suzuki was raped. The little tramp she deserves it." Inoyoshi hissed.

Kenji looked at Inoyoshi with an evil glare. She froze in shock at his death glare, "Don't you ever talk about Suzuki like that again." Kenji hissed back at her.

He then walked out of the flower shop angirly, leaving Hiro and Inoyoshi behind.

"You better stop it Inoyoshi, here's the money for the flowers." Hiro spat and slapped the money onto the counter.

Hiro caught up to Kenji with the orchids, "Sorry about that back there Hiro." Kenji said.

"Don't be sorry. Inoyoshi should be apologizing, she doesnt have the right to say that about Suzuki." Hiro said angirly.

"Yea I know. I was ready to slap her though, that wouldn't have been good." Kenji said.

"Well at least you got self control, she could slap anyone and not care." Hiro said.

"Tch, Let's get to the hospital now." Kenji said.

* * *

Kenji and Hiro walked over to the receptionist desk, where a nurse was writing something.

"We're looking for Suzuki Uchiha, what room is she in?" Kenji asked.

"Oh she's in room thirty on the third floor, her father is there too." the nurse said polietly.

"Thanks." Hiro said.

They both walked to Suzuki's room, and when they got there, they saw Sasuke asleep on the chair and Suzuki sleeping silently in her bed.

"Sensei, hey wake up." Hiro said and shook his sensei's shoulder a little.

Sasuke woke up and looked at his former students, "Hey guys, you here to see Suzuki?" Sasuke asked.

"Sensei you look exhausted, have you been here all night with Suzuki?" Hiro asked.

"Yea, Sakura andTsunade were examining her, and I decided to stay with her when they had to get back to work." Sasuke said.

"You should go home and rest with Sakura-san, You looked stressed." Kenji said

"Yea sensei, is there something wrong with Suzuki?" Hiro asked.

"Well sort of, you see that man minorly bruised her abdomen, and Tsunade wants to test Suzuki to see if she will still be able to have children." Sasuke explained.

"What? That's bad, does she know yet?" Hiro asked, looking sadly at his teammate.

"No not yet, but you guys don't need to worry. Sakura said that she wasn't badly hurt in her abdomen. Tsunade just wants to make sure that she's okay, that's all." Sasuke said

"I guess Tsunade-sama has a soft spot for Suzuki doesn't she?" Kenji asked.

"Ever since she was born, Suzuki is like a granddaughter to her. Sakura has always been like a daughter to Tsunade, and when Suzuki was born, Tsunade felt like a grandmother to Suzuki." Sasuke explained.

"That's sweet." Kenji said with a smirk.

"Seriuosly sensei, you should go home. You've got bags under your eyes." Hiro said.

"Your right, I will. But if Suzuki wakes up, don't tell her about the whole examining her abdomen part okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Alright we wont'." Kenji said.

* * *

**A/N: Hey ppl, what do you think? Pretty cute and sad at the same time. I'm so glad that you all like the story. I've gotten PM's and reviews saying that the story is awesome! You guys always make me feel happy, now I'm very confident that when i start to create my own anime ppl are gonna love it! And when i start my career as a novilist too!**

**Ja ne!**

**Zuki Uchiha**


	9. One in a million

A Daughter's Love

By: Zuki Uchiha

**A/N: Hey ppl, I'm so glad u guys love the story! Everytime I get ready to write this story I get excited because I don't know exactly what I'm gonna write, I make it up as I go along! But so far it's going really well. Well here's chapter nine! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke left the room and walked back home. Kenji and Hiro stayed with thier silently sleeping teammate.

Kenji sat in the chair next to Suzuki and smiled as he looked at her.

"She looks well, better than when we found her." Hiro said.

"Yea she does, but I can't help but feel guilty." Kenji said.

"How is what happened to Suzuki your fault?" Hiro asked.

"As co-ANBU captain, I should always be present with the Captain of our squad. I should be the one helping her carry out these missions, she shouldn't be planning these on her own. She planned out our mission on her own, she put you and I together for a reason. She could've put me with her, but she decided not to, and because of that she was alone when she got attacked. If I was there with her, none of this would've happened." Kenji explained.

"She put it on herself for a reason Kenji, she was looking out for all of us." Hiro said.

"But I should've convenced her to let me stay with her Hiro. But I didn't, I thought she would be okay, but she wasn't." Kenji said.

Little did Kenji and Hiro know, but Suzuki was awake listening to this conversation, only she pretended to be asleep by closing her eyes.

Hiro sighed, "You know Kenji, Suzuki is the kind of girl who sacrifices herself to protect her commardes. When she's told that she has a choice of either sticking by herslef, or doing a task with a partner, she chooses to do it on her own. Why? Because she doesn't want to endanger the other person's life. Suzuki is very strong, let's not forget, and she's unpredictable too. If she does something unexpectedly in battle, she could risk her life and her commardes life. Since she can't risk losing a commarde she would put her life on the line for them." Hiro explained.

Suzuki tried to hold back her tears forming in her eyes.

"Suzuki's one in a million, she's definetly got the will of fire burning within her heart. She ran in front of her dad and took that stab to her gut, she has the will of many past leaf shinobi before us. What happened to her was something not most girls would risk doing to themselves. She didn't want you on her with her, because she didn't want you to get hurt trying to protect her. Like the saying goes, "Never underestimate the enemy." You never know what the enemy could be planning, so keep everyone safe, you risk your life for your commardes. That's the way every shinobi in our village thinks when in battle, even us, we put our freinds before ourselves. That's why Suzuki did it, that's why she put that burden on her shoulders. And it's not your fault, because if I know you, you would do the same for her, am I right?" Hiro explained.

Kenji smiled and looked at his cousin. "As much as a knucklehead you are Hiro, your one in a million as well." Kenji said. Then he stuck out his fist for a pound punch.

Hiro grinned and made a fist, they both punched the others hand slightly with a smile.

"Your both one in a million to me." Suzuki said softly.

Hiro and Kenji immediatly looked at Suzuki with a smile.

"Suzuki-chan! Your okay!" Hiro said and hugged his teammate.

"Yes Hiro I am, now please let go of me, your sufficating me!" Suzuki said in a gasp from Hiro's tight grip.

Hiro let go of her and smiled, Kenji went over to her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Kenji whispered.

"Well I think this is my cue to go now, I'll see you guys later." Hiro said and waved goodbye.

When he left Suzuki sighed, Kenji smiled and sat on the edge of the bed next to Suzuki.

"How you feeling?" Kenji asked.

"Better, I feel a little sore though." she said.

"Where?" Kenji asked.

"Down here, near my abdomen." Suzuki said and rubbed her stomach.

Kenji frowned and looked towards his feet. Suzuki noticed this and got scared.

"Kenji, do you know something I don't? Is there something wrong with me?" Suzuki asked, a little frightened.

"Suzuki, Tsunade-sama wants to test you for something important." Kenji said.

"What? What is it?" Suzuki asked.

"I can't say." Kenji said.

"Why Kenji? Your scaring me now, what's wrong with me?" Suzuki asked.

At that moment Tsunade walked in, "Ah, Suzuki your awake, I'm glad." she said sweetly.

"Lady Tsunade, Kenji says that there's something you want to test me for, what is it?" Suzuki asked.

Tsunade frowned, "Suzuki, your were bruised on your abdomen, an since you were hurt there, I want to examine you and make sure that you will still be able to have children in the future." she said sadly, yet seriously.

Suzuki froze, "Na-nani? Why?" She asked finally.

"Due to the blows to your abdomen, it might be severly damaged. I could be wrong, but I just want to make sure, for your sake. I want you to be okay." Tsunade explained.

Suzuki looked down in sorrow, she couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it.

"Kenji, if you don't mind, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave now so I can fully examine Suzuki." Tsunade said.

"Okay, I'll see you later Suzuki." Kenji said before leaving.

* * *

Sasuke walked out of the Hospital and went to the Hokage monument, where he met up with Naruto. 

"Oi Sasuke-teme, what's wrong?" Naruto asked when his friend walked into his office.

"Naruto, where is the prisoner that the ANBU brought in last night?" Sasuke asked.

"Um, in the prisoner cells, Why?" Naruto asked.

"What number?"

"Um 13...what are you gonna do Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke just left without a word, he got all the information he needed.

* * *

Sasuke went down to the prisoner cells and found #13, he saw the man sitting on the floor with a grin. Sasuke had the keys to open the cell and he did so. He walked in, and over to the man. 

"Haven't had enough yet Uchiha?" the man luaghed.

"Shut up." Sasuke hissed and pulled the man up by the collar and pinned him to the wall.

"Listen you bastard, if you so ever has look at my daughter then I will murder you." Sasuke growled.

"Making a threat, not a wise choice." the man chuckled.

"Obviously you don't know who I am, my best friend is the sixth Hokage, and my wifes teacher is the fifth Hokage. I can do anything I want to you and I wouldn't get in trouble for it because one, my daughter is special to both Hokages, two I have every right as a ninja to kill you, an enemy to my village." Sasuke hissed.

"Hm, you have the same attitude as your tramp of a daughter does." The man chuckled.

Sasuke punched him in the gut several times, making the man bleed from his mouth.

"Don't you ever talk about my daughter that way! I will kill you for touching her and trying to take away her innocence!" Sasuke yelled.

He then began to punch that man again, and threw him to the ground. He then pinned him to the wall again and started to choke him. Sasuke glared at him with his sharingan, he was so mad. He wanted revenge on him for touching his little girl, for almost taking her youth. The man began to try and remove Sasuke's hands from his neck, but Sasuke wouldn't let go, he only held onto him tighter. His anger was pouring out of him as he looked at the filth on a man.

Before Sasuke completely killed the man, Suzuki's voice echoed in his head.

'Oto-san please don't go back to being an avenger, promise me.' she said softly and weakly.

That was what she had said to him that day she was so badly injured and was so close to death. He remembered the promise he made to her.

Sasuke deactivated his sharingan and let the man drop to the floor. He coughed and wheezed, Sasuke kneeled in front of him

"Be grateful I'm not going to kill you right here and now. I'm gonna let the Hokage deal with you, and when he decides what your sentance will be, I will be more than happy to help him decide what that will be. I promise you that won't be pretty, I'll make sure you die before you reach to live for the next month." Sasuke warned.

The man glared at him and watched him leave the cell.

* * *

Tsunade smiled and looked at Sakura, and Sasuke. "Well the examination is done." she said. 

"And?" Sasuke asked.

"Suzuki's fine, her abdomen is merely just sore that's all. She might be sore for a couple of days though, but overall she'll be fine for the future. If she ever decides to have children, she can have as many as she wants." Tsunade said with a smile.

Sakura smiled with relief and hugged Sasuke, who held her back.

"I bet Suzuki is happy too, have you told her that yet?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, and she's waiting for you in the room. She'll be able to go home by tomorrow afternoon, but I don't want her on any missions for a while. I'll inform Naruto to not give her any missions for about two weeks. I want her to rest so she doesn't make her sore body worse." Tsunade said.

"Alright, Thank you Tsunade-sensei." Sakura said and bowed in respect.

"It's the least I could do for her, you know how much Suzuki means to me Sakura." Tsunade said with a smile. "I have to go now and get back to work, Sakura you can take the next few days off and stay with Suzuki. For now how about you all rest?"

"Arigatou Tsunade-sama." Sasuke said with a smile.

* * *

Suzuki streched across her bed and yawned, "I'm so glad to be home." she sighed.

She sat up and looked at her nightstand next to her bed. She smiled when she saw the picture of Hiro, Kenji, and herslef. They were laying on the ground making snow angels at the time, and they were very little. That was thier sixth Christmas together as freinds and as a team. She remembered how cold they got after Sakura took that picture. Suzuki smiled and took the picture into her hands. She looked at herself as a small child, then she looked in the mirror.

"Alot has changed since then." she said to herslef.

"Yes it has." Kenji said.

Suzuki turned around towards her window and saw Kenji smiling and sitting on the window sill.

"Kenji you still remember that day right?" Suzuki asked.

"What day?" He asked.

"The day you, Hiro, and I made snow angels and my mom took that picture of us playing in the snow." Suzuki said.

"Yea, I remember. We were so little then, and so unaware of our feelings for each other too." Kenji said and walked over to Suzuki.

"We were little, we didn't know any better." Suzuki mumbled when Kenji came up to her and put his arms around her petite waste.

"But now we do." Kenji said quietly when his face was only inches away from Suzuki's face.

He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips, Suzuki put her arms over his shoulders and deepened the kiss.

"I love you Kenji." Suzuki mumbled when he broke the kiss for a breath.

"I love you too, and I'm glad you're okay." Kenji said.

Suzuki took her arms off his shoulders and he let her go. Suzuki smiled at Kenji and sat at the edge of her bed.

"Everything Hiro said at the hospital is true Kenji." Suzuki said.

"I know. I would do the same thing for you, that's why I blamed myself, because I wanted to protect you." Kenji said quietly and sat next to Suzuki.

"I didn't want you to get hurt by protecting me, so I went alone." Suzuki said and faced him.

"Suzuki, I would put my life on the line for you, and I know you would do the same for me, but I can't lose you." Kenji said.

"I know Kenji, I'm going to be more careful, I promise." Suzuki said.

"That's all I want to know." Kenji said and placed another kiss on her lips.

Suzuki leaned in and deepened the kiss, she loved it when he kissed her. His kisses were always gentle and caring. She could tell that he didn't want to rush her into anything, so he just gave her a gentle kiss. But Suzuki wanted more than just that in a kiss, she knew he wouldn't do this, so she did.

She could feel her face go red as she gently ran her tongue across Kenjis bottom lip. He was a bit surprised but he didn't pull back. No, he complied to her and slightly opened his mouth. When thier tongues met, both thier faces grew red, but they didn't pull away. They both wanted to continue, they explored each other's mouth.

Suzuki had a hot feeling coiling inside her, and so did Kenji. He slowly moved down with Suzuki, onto her bed. He was over her, and there was a gap between them. He held himself up, and yet their lips were still locked.

When they finally broke the kiss for air, Suzuki blushed when she saw Kenji on top of her. Kenji blushed when he saw Suzuki beneath him. Kenji sat up and helped Suzuki sit up as well.

"Wow." Suzuki mumbled quietly.

"I'm sorry, was that bad or something?" Kenji asked.

"No no no, I'm just amazed." Suzuki said with a blush.

"Me too."

"I better go. I told my parents that I was just gonna check on you. I should've been home a while ago, I'll see you tomorrow." Kenji said and gave her a quick peck on th cheek and left.

When he was gone Suzuki grabbed her pillow and sqealed into it. She plopped down on her bed and sighed, she just had an amazing kiss with Kenji, and butterflies were still fluttering in her stomach.

TBC

* * *

**A/N: Awww! So kawaii! Don't you think? I can't wait until Hiro gets his own little girlfreind. I'm gonna add someone new to the story for Hiro, have some romance between them and Suzuki and Kenji, and then I'll do a timeskip. Hope u guys like it!**

**Mata Ne!**

**Zuki Uchiha**


	10. Enter: Ai of the sand

A Daughter's Love

By: Zuki Uchiha

**A/N: I'm so glad u guys like the story so far! I made Hiro OOC, and I liked it! Well this chapter is gonna be dedicated to him and maybe he'll finally get a girlfreind of his own...Hope u enjoy it!**

**

* * *

**

Hiro walked out of the Hospital and went to the Hokage monument. From there he could see almost everything in the village. He looked at the Hokage's faces and saw his father's face at the far end.

"Oto-san...I'm gonna be just like you and become Hokage, and when I do, I'll make sure no scum with ever hurt a leaf shinobi again." Hiro said to himself.

"That's a great dedication Honorable Hiro-kun."

Hiro turned around and saw a girl with sparkling green eyes, and very long and radiant chesnut red hair.

"Hi, who are you?" Hiro managed to babble out.

"My name is Ai, I'm the daughter of the Kazekage, Garra." she said.

"My name is Hiro, I'm the son of the Hokage, Naruto." Hiro said.

"I know, my father sent my aunt and uncle to retrieve a scroll from this village. I heard what happened to the ANBU captain, is she okay?" Ai asked.

"Yes, she and I are on the same squad. I didn't know Garra-sama had a daughter." Hiro said.

"I get that alot. My father fell in love with a woman who came to our village. She was rejected from the Waterfall Village and sent away. My father took her in, and they fell in love and had me. But, my mother died when I was really little, she got really sick. That's what my father told me at least, and now I'm all he's got." Ai said.

"Oh, I'm sorry for your lost. I can't imagine my life without my mother. She means a lot to my father, and to the village too." Hiro said.

"Your a sweet boy Hiro. I've heard about you a lot from my father. It seems my father and your father go way back to thier genin days, and it seems they're good friends now, am I right?" Ai asked.

"Yea, I've seen Temari-san and Konkuro-sama come here alot." Hiro said.

"I've come here a couple times with my father before."

"You have?" Hiro asked.

"Yes, I don't think you remember do you?" Ai asked.

"I guess not cause I don't know what your talking about." Hiro said.

(Begin Flashback)

_"Ai-chan why don't you go and play with my son Hiro, he's about your age too. What do you think Garra?" Naruto asked._

_"Sure why not, well Ai?" Garra asked._

_"Ummm okay." the little five year old Ai said._

_A five year old boy with spikey raven hair and white eyes walked in with two other children his age._

_"Hi, my name's Uzumaki Hiro." Hiro said playfully._

_"Hi...my name's Ai of the sand." Ai said shyly._

_"These are my best freinds." Hiro pointed out._

_"My name is Uchiha Suzuki, it's nice to meet you Ai-chan" Suzuki said._

_"My name is Hyuga Kenji." Kenji said and smiled at Ai._

_"It's nice to meet all three of you." Ai said._

_"Now that you've all met, why don't you go play?" Garra said._

_"Okay Oto-san." Ai said. _

_The four small children played th entire day and had fun, Hiro, Suzuki, and Kenji were sad when Ai had to leave. Especially Hiro._

_"I'll visit again, I promise Hiro." Ai said._

_"I know, but until then I want you to have this." Hiro said and gave her a small frog plush toy, it was so small it fit in the palm of her tiny hand._

_"Thank you Hiro, it's so cute." Ai said._

_"Keep it, and everytime you come back to my village show it to me, promise?" Hiro asked._

_Ai nodded, "I promise." _

(End Flashback)

"I remember now! That was you?" Hiro asked.

Ai nodded, "I still have the little frog, see?" Ai said and showed the frog to Hiro.

Hiro grinned from ear to ear, "I can't believe it's you, you look so much...prettier." Hiro said with a blush.

Ai giggled and walked over to Hiro and placed a kiss on his cheek. "That's what I did the last time we met. Remember?" Ai said.

"Yea, I remember." Hiro said with a bigger blush.

"Why don't you show me around, like old times." Ai said.

"Sure, why not." Hiro said.

* * *

Hiro and Ai walked to the IchuRaku Ramen shop. "Do you mind if we eat here? I get a discount because of my dad." Hiro said.

"Sure, I like ramen, my dad tasted it once because you dad sent him some, now he likes it alot and so do I." Ai said with a giggle.

Hiro smiled, he found himself smiling everytime she giggled. Ai was a very pretty girl, her emerald orbs always glowed and her chesnut red hair was long and silky, she had milky pale skin and a petite body, similar to Suzuki's. Hiro couldn't help but find her attractive, she was a pure beauty alright, and somewhere deep inside him, Hiro felt a connection with her. Her father was Kazekage, and his father was Hokage. Their father's were very good friends, and they meet along time ago too. Hiro never had this feeling of connection with someone before. But he liked it.

"So Ai, how long are you staying here for?" Hiro asked.

"Well my aunt Temari and uncle Konkuro came here to retrieve the scroll, and my aunt is going to stay here for the Chunin exams. My uncle Konkuro is going back to Suna, and my father said I have a choice, if I want to stay here with Temari-san, or go back home with Konkuro-sama, but I think I'm gonna stay here with my aunt." Ai said, then took a sip of her ramen.

"Won't you miss home?" Hiro asked.

"Nah, if I stay here I'll have you to keep me from getting homesick." Ai said.

"Oh, okay. It is your choice." Hiro said.

Ai giggled and Hiro smiled again. Ai looked at Hiro with a smile. He was very handsome, he was slightly taller than her, and he was thin and a bit muscular from his training. He had tan colored skin and raven hair, his white eyes seemed to have a gleam everytime he smiled or laughed. Ai liked him, she couldn't help but feel the same connection with Hiro, that Hiro had the same connection as her.

* * *

Ai and Hiro laughed and sighed when they came to a stop in front of the apartment Ai was staying at with her aunt and uncle.

"I'll see you tomorrow Hiro?" Ai asked.

"Yea, tomorrow, let's meet at the Hokage monument, maybe I'll bring Kenji and Suzuki. You still remember them right?" Hiro asked.

"Yes I do. I can't wait to see them after all these years. Suzuki and I were good freinds back then." Ai said.

"Okay, I'll bring them then, Ja ne Ai-chan." Hiro said. Then he gave her a kiss on the cheek, and ran towards his home with a wave goodbye to Ai.

Ai blushed and held her cheek, 'Did he just give me a kiss on the cheek?' she asked herslef.

"Who was that Ai?"Temari asked.

"It was Hiro, Naruto's son, remember him?" Ai asked.

"Oh yea I remember him, the little knucklehead you had a crush on when you were little." Temari said.

"I did not have a crush on him when I was little!" Ai defeneded.

"If I know you Ai, you pretty much did." Temari said with a smirk.

"Hmph, I'm going to my room" Ai said and pretended to storm off into another room.

* * *

Hiro ran into the Hyuga mansion and ran over to his house, when he stepped inside he saw Kenji sitting in the room by the door, reading a book.

"Hey cousin. How's Suzuki?" Hiro asked.

"Sakura came by and told us that Suzuki's fine, her abdomen is just sore. She'll be okay and she'll be realised tomorrow afternoon." Kenji answered.

"Oh that's good. Guess who I ran into today?" Hiro asked.

"I was just about to ask where you were all day, who?" Kenji said.

"Ai, remember her? That little girl we met along time ago when Garra came to our village." Hiro asked.

"Red hair and green eyes? Yea I remember her, why you met her again?" Kenji asked.

"Yup and dude she's gotten so pretty. She's so...so..." Hiro couldn't even describe her.

"Aa, you really like her don't you Hiro?" Kenji asked.

"Well sorta." Hiro said with a blush.

"I'm happy for you cuz, I know what it's like to describe the person you know is the one for you." Kenji said.

"Yea? Well I feel something strange, it's like I can't stop thinking of her." Hiro said.

"You've got it good then Hiro. You must really like Ai."Kenji said.

"I do, I really do." Hiro said.

"Well tomorrow, once Suzuki get's out of the hospital why don't all four of us hang out?" Kenji asked.

"Yea! I might ask her to be my girlfreind." Hiro said.

"Well how long is she gonna stay in the Village for?" Kenji asked.

"Well she's gonna stay here with Temari-san, and the Chunin exams are coming up in about a month. Since Temari and Shikamaru help out with the preparations, she'll be here for a long time." Hiro said.

"Okay, but you shouldn't rush things Hiro, wait a couple days. Catch up on a few things first, one day isn't enough." Kenji said.

"How long do you want me to wait for?" Hiro asked.

"I'd say maybe about a week. It could be longer, but since your so impatient, a week is fine." Kenji said.

"A week? I can do that." Hiro said.

"Okay." Kenji said.

* * *

(A/N: For those of you who are confused, this is happening after Hiro leaves the hospital in the last chapter. He leaves the hospital, runs into Ai, goes back home. Next day he hangs out with Suzuki and Kenji, they leave, and then that whole kiss thing between Kenji and Suzuki happens. You'll understand it more when you read it more, so just wait.)

:Next Day:

Hiro, Kenji, and Suzuki walked over to the Hokage monument.

"So this is the girl we met a long time ago? Ai of the sand, I still remember her, and I still remember the huge crush Hiro had on her when we were little." Suzuki said when they were walking to meet Ai.

"Shut up Suzuki, you've always had a monster crush on Kenji when we were little." Hiro said.

Because of that, both Kenji and Suzuki punched him on the back of the head.

"Hey! Ow!" Hiro cried.

When they sighted Ai, she was sitting on the ground and was looking over the village.

"Hey! Ai! Over here!" Hiro called.

Ai looked over at Hiro with a smile, she sat up and walked towards the three ANBU.

"Kenji and Suzuki, it's been so long since we last met up with each other." Ai said.

"About nine years to be exact, it's nice to see you again Ai." Suzuki said.

"Likwise Suzuki, so, are you and Kenji together now?" Ai asked.

Suzuki blushed, "Actually we are Ai, after so long." Kenji answered for Suzuki.

Suzuki giggled when Kenji grabbed her hand and pulled her toward him, he put his arm over her shoulder with a smirk.

"That's cute, I'm happy for you two, I always knew you two would end up together." Ai said with a smile.

Suzuki and Kenji smiled. "Well let's not just stand here and talk about my teammates all day, let's have some fun!" Hiro said with a smile.

Ai giggled as Hiro pulled her by the hand and started running. Suzuki and Kenji noticed this and raised an eyebrow, they shook it off and ran after Hiro and Ai.

* * *

The four fourteen-year-olds laughed and layed in the field. It was already night and they layed underneath the stars.

"It's such a beautiful night, isn't it?" Ai asked.

"It is very nice. It's peaceful and even the fireflies are out, making it a shining night." Hiro said.

Suzuki yawned, "It's getting late, and my parents might start to worry if I'm not home soon. I'll see you guys tomorrow?" She said.

"Yea, let's meet again tomorrow." Ai said.

"I'll walk you home Suzuki. See you later Hiro, Ai." Kenji said and stood up with Suzuki.

"Ja." Hiro and Ai said at the same time.

Once they were alone, Hiro looked at Ai.

"Ai, I'm really glad you came to the village, meeting you again after all these years was nice." Hiro said.

"Likewise Hiro. I'm very happy in this village, here I have you guys, back at home I really don't have any friends. Except for my dad." Ai said.

"What? What do you mean you don't have any friends? You're the nicest person I know." Hiro asked surprised.

"Well you know about the what the shokaku sand spirit is right? Well because of it, my dad as been rejected by the village, since they see him as a monster, they see me just as evil as my father. What they don't understand is that my father isn't like that anymore, yet they still see him as that, and me as well." Ai explained.

"I know what you mean. My father has the nine tailed fox demon sealed within him, and he was rejected by my village too. Some people still see my father as the nine tailed fox himself, but he's not. So that's why some people don't like me or my little sister Yuriko. They believe that since we are his children, that we share the same curse, but we don't. I know what you feel like Ai, and my enitire life I've ignored what they've said about me and my sister, when they glare at me, I just smile and wave, that's how it should be." Hiro said.

"Your a marvelous guy Hiro, and I think I'm starting to really like you." Ai said and got closer to Hiro.

"Really?" Hiro asked nervously, he looked into Ai's emerald orbs and got lost in them.

He leaned in a little closer to Ai, thier faces were inches apart. Ai closed her eyes and Hiro did the same, he leaned in more and finally thier lips met.

A rush of excitement went through Hiro, he was experiencing his first kiss, and so was Ai. Ai deepened the kiss by putting her arms over Hiro's shoulders. Hiro put his arms around her slender waist and leaned in more. When they seperated for air, they both blushed twenty shades of red.

"I'm sorry, I..." Ai started but Hiro silenced her with a kiss.

"Don't be sorry Ai, we should be getting home, do you want me to walk you?" Hiro asked.

"Yes please." Ai said.

Hiro stood up and reached out his hand for Ai to take, they walked together, hand in hand.

* * *

Hiro walked in his house with a grin from ear to ear. When he walked to the kitchen he saw his father.

"Hey Hiro, where have you been?" Naruto asked.

"Out...with the most amazing girl in the universe." Hiro said, then realized what he said.

"Oh really? And who is that?" Naruto asked with an interested grin.

"Ai, Garra's daughter. She came to the village with Temari and Konkuro, and she's going to be staying with Temari as she works on the Chunin exams." Hiro explained.

"So what happened?" Naruto asked his son.

Hiro told him about his day and told him about his first kiss.

"I'm proud of you son, you got yourself a girlfriend." Naruto said and put Hiro in a headlock and tousled his hair.

"Oto-san let me go!" Hiro laughed.

Naruto realised his grip and Hiro ran off into his room.

"I guess our plan worked Hinata-chan." Naruto said to his wife as she walked in.

"I can't believe you and Garra actually pulled it off. "

"Yup." Naruto said with a smile.

"And explain to me what your plan was again for our son" Hinata asked.

"Well Garra has noticed how lonely Ai's been, and he wants her to be happy. I doubt that's gonna happen in that village, not one boy will even look at Ai, they're too afraid. So I told Garra that he could send Ai over here for a while and get to know Hiro more, that way they could fall for each other and Ai can be happy, and Hiro will be happy too." Naruto explained with a smile.

"I can't believe you Naruto, playing matchmaker with our son." Hinata said jokingly.

"Well at least it worked." Naruto said. "I guess I'm not that bad at playing matchmaker."

Hinata laughed and kissed her husband on the cheek. "I'm glad Naruto-kun, I really am"

"Me too."

* * *

A/N: Awwwwww! My little Hiro is growing up! (sniff) I remember like it was yesterday when he was still five years old and I was writing about him, Suzuki and Kenji. I love this chapter! And I'm sure you will all love it too!

Mata ne!

Zuki Uchiha


	11. Timeskip: Kenji's proposel

A Daughter's Love

By: Zuki Uchiha

**A/N: Okay guys, this is where my timeskip is. Years that have passed, umm, five. That means all of them are 19, so they're older now. Almost adults, sweet. Enjoy chapter 11!**

**

* * *

**

Four Years Later...

Suzuki awoke with a yawn, she slowly opened her eyes, only to meet with a pair of white eyes staring back at her.

"Good morning Suzuki." Kenji said with a smile.

Suzuki yawned, "Did I dose off last night?" she asked.

"Yea, thats the last time I take you to see a romantic movie at the park." Kenji said with a smile.

"Sorry Kenji, all I remember was looking at you and then falling asleep. What did Hiro and Ai say?" Suzuki asked.

"Nothing, Ai fell asleep too."

Suzuki and Kenji now lived together, they had decided to move into a small house on the Uchiha grounds near where Sasuke and Sakura lived. Hiro and Ai lived together close by Naruto and Hinata in the Hyuga grounds. Ai had decided to live in the Leaf Village when she fell madly in love with Hiro. Kenji decided to live with Suzuki in the Uchiha village because he didn't really like the Hyuga village and if he ever married Suzuki, he wanted his future children to be known as Uchiha-Hyuga, not just Hyuga or Uchiha. Kenji and Suzuki started living together when they were 18 and they both decided to move out and live together.

"Do we have a missions today?" Suzuki asked.

"No. Tsunade decided to give us a break for a while." Kenji said.

"Oh yea, I remember." Suzuki said with a yawn.

"Suzuki, I think you should stop staying up so late working on missions Tsunade hasn't even confirmed for us to go on. You're really exhausted lately, and I'm worried." Kenji said.

"I don't know, I'm the ANBU captain, I should be doing this kind of stuff." Suzuki said.

"Well if you must, at least let me help you. Okay?" Kenji said.

"Okay Kenji, I think we should get up now, I promised Ai that I would go with her to the market." Suzuki said getting out of bed.

Kenji smirked when he saw Suzuki getting up, she was wearing short shorts and a tank top, like the night when they went to the Hokage monuement in the middle of the night. Kenji made a sudective smile and grabbed Suzuki by the hand and pulled her back to the bed.

"Why don't we just stay in the bed just for a little while longer." Kenji said and buried his face at the crook of Suzuki's neck and started kissing it.

"Kenji...I have to meet Ai...I'm already late." Suzuki said, trying to stop her boyfriend from luring her in.

"Just tell her you slept in because of last night." Kenji mumbled and started giving her lovebites.

"Kenji...please." Suzuki pleaded.

Kenji sighed and looked at Suzuki with a smile. "Okay." he said.

"I love you." Suzuki said with a smile.

"I love you too." Kenji said and gave Suzuki a chaste kiss.

* * *

Kenji sat in the chair in front of Hiro. "So when are you gonna pop the question to Suzuki?" Hiro asked. 

"As soon as I find a ring for her." Kenji answered.

"You haven't found one yet? I found the perfect one for my Ai-chan." Hiro said with a smile.

"Well it isn't as easy for me as it is for you Hiro. I need to find one that she'll love, one that explains her and her beauty." Kenji said.

"Aa, you like having everything perfected don't you?" Hiro asked.

"That's how I am." Kenji said.

"Have you asked sensei yet?" Hiro asked.

"What do you mean have I asked sensei yet?" Kenji asked.

"Well it's only suitable that you ask the girls father for her hand in marriage first, that's what I did. I was nervous, but I did it." Hiro said.

"Shit, so now I have to find the ring and ask sensei's permission to marry his daughter, that's gonna be easy." Kenji said sarcastically.

"You really think it's gonna be easy?" Hiro asked.

"No you dumbass!" Kenji said with a sigh.

"Okay okay, jee, someone's cranky." Hiro said.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous. I love Suzuki, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her." Kenji said.

"It's okay Kenji, I know how you feel. I almost wet my pants when I asked Garra if I could marry his daughter. But we've known sensei for years now, we're practically family to him. I don't think he'll bite your head off if you ask if you can marry Suzuki, remember when he caught you two making out and he didn't kill you?" Hiro explained.

"Yea, thanks Hiro. Now come and help me pick the right ring for Suzuki." Kenji said with a warm smile.

* * *

Kenji came inside his house and saw Suzuki sitting in the kitchen drinking tea, he came up to her and put his arms over her shoulders and kissed her neck gently.

"Welcome home Kenji-kun." Suzuki said with a smile.

"Suzuki, how long has it been since we visited your parents?" Kenji asked.

"A while, why?" Suzuki answered.

"I was wondering that maybe we could pay them a visit, and maybe have dinner." Kenji said.

"That's sweet, what's the catch?" Suzuki asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing, I just thought it would be nice to visit family." Kenji said.

"That's what you said that one time we went to visit your parents. They caught us kissing and your mom asked me if I was pregnant." Suzuki said.

"Well your parents aren't like mine, what do you say?" Kenji asked.

"Alright, but when?"

"Tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Tonight."

"Alright Kenji."

* * *

Suzuki knocked on the door of her old house and her mother answered. "Suzuki-chan, Kenji-kun, it's so good to see you again, come in." Sakura said with a warm smile.

The couple walked in and saw Sasuke sitting in the living room drinking tea. "Hey, I told you I had a feeling they were coming to visit us Sakura." Sasuke said with a smile.

"Well Kenji thought it would be nice for us to have dinner with you guys tonight, if that's not trouble." Suzuki said.

"Of course not Suzuki, you're always welcome back home. You can help me cook." Sakura said and pulled Suzuki with her into the kitchen.

"I have another feeling there's something you want to ask me Kenji." Sasuke said after taking another sip of his tea.

"Actually there is sensei." Kenji said and sat across from Sasuke.

"After all these years you still call me that Kenji, why?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know, I just think it's more respectful to call you that, since you were my sensei for so long, and practically a father to me." Kenji said, he thought this was going to be harder than it looked, Kenji was never nervous around Sasuke, well at least not that much.

"That's a good answer Kenji, now, what do you want to talk to me about?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Sensei, I love Suzuki very much, and you know how much I do. I treat her with respect and we make each other happy. Sensei, I want your blessing and permission, to marry Suzuki." Kenji said calmly.

Sasuke at first said nothing, then he sighed and smiled at Kenji, "Even though I never wanted to see it Kenji, I always knew that you would be the one I allowed to marry my daughter. I know you'll make her happy, and I know you'll do a whole lot better than I did when I was young, at loving Suzuki. Therefore, I give you my blessing as not only her father, but as your sensei, to marry Suzuki." Sasuke said with a smile.

Kenji smiled, "Thank you sensei, I promise I won't dissapoint her, I will love her, and stay faithful to her. Arigatou." he said and bowed in respect to his teacher.

"Don't get all soft on me Kenji, did you get her a ring yet?" Sasuke asked.

Kenji showed him the ring. It was a 24 carat ring with a diamond being held up by silver. On the sides were two lilac colored diamonds.

"It's very beautiful, I'm sure she'll love it." Sasuke said examining the ring.

"Thanks, I knew you would approve of it." Kenji said.

"When do you plan on asking her?" Sasuke asked.

"Tonight, after this dinner, and I know the perfect spot to propose to her." Kenji answered.

"Where?"

"The cherry blossom tree, she loves it there and we go there almost every night. That tree brings back so many memories." Kenji said.

"That's very true, that tree is very old too. Suzuki's grandfather, my father, proposed to my mother under that tree. I proposed to Sakura under that tree too, and when Suzuki was little, I used to imagine that she would get proposed there as well." Sasuke said.

"And she will sensei, that tree is a special mark for the Uchiha family, and I'm glad to be part of it's history." Kenji said with a smirk and examined the ring.

"Dinner's ready!" Suzuki called.

Kenji stuck the ring in his pocket and he and Sasuke both walked into the kitchen, keeping everything quiet.

* * *

"Bye Oka-chan, Oto-san! Thanks for the dinner!" Suzuki said happily.

"Bye bye Suzuki, Kenji! Be safe!" Sakura said before they left.

Once they were gone Sasuke turned to Sakura, "Kenji asked me for my blessing to marry Suzuki" he said.

"What? He's going to ask Suzuki to marry him! Oh my goodness!" Sakura said happily, and hugged Sasuke.

"Our little girl is growing up, when Kenji asked me that, the day Suzuki was born flashed in front in my eyes. Now she's going to be engaged, then married, and the next thing we know she'll be telling us she's pregnant." Sasuke said.

"I know, but we raised Suzuki well, we did our job, and she's a marvelous girl, isn't she?" Sakura asked.

"Yes she is, and she's definetly going to say yes." Sasuke said.

"Most definetly, she's crazy about Kenji, she always has been." Sakura said, tears forming in her eyes.

* * *

"Come on Suzuki, let's get to the cherry tree." Kenji said and pulled Suzuki by her hand.

"Wait Kenji, you're going really fast!" Suzuki laughed like a young child, even though she was an adult now, she still acted like a young child at times, and that's what Kenji loved about her. Her Youth.

Kenji and Suzuki finally made it to the Cherry Blossom tree, it was dark out and the fireflies were out. Making the scene even more breathtaking. It was a warm night, and the tree seemed to be glowing from the fireflies floating around. Kenji and Suzuki sat together at the trunk of the tree, they cuddled up together and watched the fireflies fly by.

"It's so beautiful out, isn't it Kenji?" Suzuki asked.

"Yes it is, but this beauty is nothing compaired to how beautiful you are." Kenji said and kissed the tip of her nose playfully.

"I love you so much Kenji, I always have." Suzuki said with a smile and interlaced her fingers with Kenji's.

"Likewise my love." Kenji said.

Suzuki stared up at the tree, little blossom petals were falling on them because of the wind. The petals were mixing in with the fireflies in the air. Kenji looked at Suzuki and thought of this as the perfect moment.

"Suzuki, there's something I want to ask you, and it could change our lives forever." Kenji said.

"What is it Kenji?"

Kenji faced Suzuki and took out the ring and showed it to Suzuki, she gasped and covered her mouth in disbelief, tears formed in her eyes.

"Suzuki I love you with all my heart, I want to make you happy and I want to spend the rest of my life loving you, cherishing you, and protecting you. Suzuki, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?" Kenji asked.

Suzuki cried, "Yes! Yes Kenji! I will marry you!"

Kenji smiled and slid the ring into her ring finger, he kissed her deeply with love and compassion. "Thank you Suzuki, you've made me the happiest man on earth, in the universe." Kenji said softly.

"I can't believe it, Kenji. You love me this much as to want to marry me?" Suzuki asked.

"Of course I do, and I promise you that I will do anything just to make you happy. I love you." Kenji said.

"Kenji." Suzuki mumbled and kissed Kenji deeply. He smiled on her lips and deepened the kiss.

* * *

**A/N: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! My little Kenji and Suzuki! I love these characters so much! I just love writing this kinda stuff, aren't you just in love with this couple? Send me a review and mention how much this OC couple rocks! Hope you liked it!**

**(P.S...sorry if the chapters a little short. I'm tired and it's late)**

**Mata Ne!**

**Zuki Uchiha**


	12. Hiro's proposel

A Daughter's Love

By: Zuki Uchiha

**A/N: Hey ppl! Thanks for the reviews! I'm so happy u love the story, it helps with the grief I feel at this very moment. Writing stories makes me very happy and helps me forget my pain, well enough of that...here's chapter 12! It's going to be about Hiro and Ai, and Hiro's proposel to Ai, then I'll hopefully get to start the wedding preperations, and maybe some In-law trouble??? Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Hiro and Ai walked in the streets of Konoha together, they had just gotten back from visting thier now engaged freinds, Kenji and Suzuki.

"I'm so happy for them, aren't you Hiro?" Ai asked with a smile and looked at her boyfriend.

Hiro was too distracted by the ring he was playing with in his pocket, he was trying to figure out how he would propose to the love of his life, he wanted the moment to be perfect. He was taken from his thoughts when Ai waived her hand in front of his face.

"Hiro? Did you hear me?" Ai asked with her glistening emerald orbs.

"Oh, sorry Ai, I got distracted." Hiro said and rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's okay Hiro, you always get distracted, that's one of the qualities I love about you." Ai said and wrapped her arms around Hiro's waist.

Hiro smiled and put his arm around his girlfreinds waist, "Ai, why don't you go over to my house with Yuriko and my mom, I want to get home and do something important." Hiro said.

"Why? What do you have to do?" Ai asked.

"Lot's of work with ANBU crap, Suzuki's working me to the bone. I don't want to bore you at home, so why don't you go over to my mother's house and stay over there for a couple hours?" Hiro explained.

"Alright, if you insist. I'll be home by eight then, okay?" Ai said.

"Alright, see you then." Hiro said.

With that Ai went off to her boyfriends parents house with a smile, Hiro went off home frantically.

'Crap! I only have four hours to do this, will I have enough time?' Hiro asked himslef.

* * *

Hiro sighed and looked at the table with pride. He made Ai's every favorite dish, and decorated the dining room with roses and candles. He set up very delicate china from Suna and set rose petals scattered on the ground. At the table, he put red cusions for them to sit on, when they sat to eat on thier knee's. 

Hiro went into his room and looked at the bed, which was covered in rose petals, and surrounded in the room was candles. "Ai is gonna love this." Hiro said to himself.

He went to the door and sat on the steps, waiting for Ai. When she came to the house, she smiled when she saw her boyfriend smirking.

"Have a good time?" Hiro asked.

"Hm-m." Ai mumbled and kissed Hiro on the cheek.

"I have a surprise, close your eyes and follow me into the house." Hiro said before Ai could open the door.

"Okay?" Ai mumbled shyly.

He led Ai into the house and into the dining room, when he got there he whispered to open her eyes, when she did Ai gasped.

"Hiro! Did you do all this in four hours?" Ai asked babbling.

"Yup, all for you Ai. You like it?" Hiro asked and held onto her from behind.

"Hiro, I can't believe you did this." Ai said and faced her boyfriend.

"I can do anything for you, believe it." Hiro said and pressed his forehead on hers

"You sound like your father now." Ai said with a smile and put her hands on Hiro's chest.

"Come on, I made your favorites." Hiro said and led her to the table.

* * *

After eating and enjoying thier meal, Hiro sat on the couch with Ai cuddled up next to him. 

"I love you Hiro, your amazing." Ai said with a smile and interlaced her fingers with Hiro's.

Hiro smiled, he thought this would be a great moment to propose.

"Ai, I love you very much, so much that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Ai..." Hiro began and then faced her. He pulled out the ring and showed it to Ai, she sat there shocked looking at the ring.

"Ai, will you marry me?" Hiro asked.

"Yes!Hiro! I will marry you!" Ai cried and wrapped her arms around Hiro.

He seperated from her and slid the ring onto her finger. "I love you, arigatou." Hiro mumbled and pressed his forehead on hers

Ai looked at her ring and tears formed in her eyes, "I can't believe it Hiro." she said softly.

Hiro lifted up her chin, "Believe it." he said before pressing his lips onto hers gently.

* * *

"Oh my God! Hiro proposed!?" Suzuki asked happily. 

"Yes, and I it was such a romantic night too! He made me my favorite dinner, he set it up with candles, and roses, it was beautiful Suzuki!" Ai said with a sigh.

"I'm so happy for you Ai, now we're both engaged to the men we love." Suzuki said.

"Yea, maybe we can have a double wedding." Ai said.

"Maybe, but I want a big and beautiful wedding for Kenji and I, we'll see how it works out, k?" Suzuki said.

"Alright." Ai said with a smile and looked at her beautiful ring that was on her finger.

* * *

Hiro walked into the Uchiha mansion, looking for Kenji. When he found him he was sitting in his kitchen drinking tea. 

"Hey cousin, why do you look so excited?" Kenji asked when he saw the huge grin on his cousins face.

"Guess what?" Hiro said and sat next to him.

"You propsed to Ai?" Kenji asked.

"Aw you always suck the fun outta everything Kenji!" Hiro pouted.

"So what? I'm still happy for you." Kenji said and put his cousin in a headlock and tousled his hair.

"Lemme go Kenji!" Hiro yelled.

Kenji chuckled and let his cousin go. "Have you told you're parents yet?" Kenji asked.

"Nope, I was gonna tell you and then tell them. Have you told your parents yet??" Hiro asked with a smirk.

Kenji widened his eyes, "No...crap." he mumbled.

"Well I'm gonna go find Ai and we can both go tell my parents, do you know where she ran off to with Suzuki?" Hiro asked.

"They went to Chouji's place for lunch, try not to ruin it for them." Kenji said and took another sip of his tea.

"Oh I'm not going alone, you're coming with me!" Hiro said and pulled his cousin by the hand and out the door.

"Hiro!" Kenji yelled.

* * *

Hiro and Kenji walked into Chouji's resturuant and saw Chouji himself at the front desk.

"Aa, welcome my friends, looking for your fiance's?" Chouji asked.

"How did you know Chouji?" Hiro asked.

"The future brides told me themselves, don't worry, my lips are sealed, and I made sure that they wouldn't tell anyone else." Chouji said with a smile.

"Thanks, are they here?" Kenji asked.

"No, you just missed them, they went over to the market. I think they said something about looking at dresses." Chouji said.

"Ok, thanks Chouji." Hiro said. Both cousins were about to leave the resturaunt when Chouji called out.

"Congradulations once again!"

"Arigatou!" They both called out and waived to Chouji.

* * *

Hiro and Kenji found Suzuki and Ai in a shop that selled wedding decorations. They snuck up behind thier fiances and wrapped thier arms around thier waists.

"What are you two looking at?" Hiro asked when he had Ai in his arms.

"Hiro, Kenji. You scared us!" Suzuki said as Kenji locked his arms around her slender figure.

"I thought you could always tell whenever I was behind you." Kenji said and nibbled at Suzuki's ear playfully.

"You caught me off gaurd." Suzuki said with a smile and giggled when Kenji bit her ear playfully.

"Why don't we all go home now?" Hiro asked. "Ai, I want us to go tell my parents about our engagment, I'm sure they'll be happy."

"Alright Hiro, I'll see you later Suzuki, Kenji." Ai said to her friends.

"Ja ne!" Hiro and Ai said when they left the store.

"Ja!" Kenji and Suzuki said back.

"Come on Suzuki, why don't we go tell my parents. I haven't told them at all yet." Kenji said.

"Then we should tell my parents too, I didn't tell them either." Suzuki said.

"Alright then, off to the Hyuga mansion." Kenji said with a smile and grabbed a hold of Suzuki's hand.

* * *

"Suzuki and Kenji, what a nice surprise to see you both." Tenten said with a smile.

"Hi Oka-chan, Oto-san is here right?" Kenji asked.

"Yes, he's here, what brings you two here?" Neji said walking to the door.

"Suzuki and I have something to tell you both." Kenji said.

"Why don't you come in first, we can sit in the living room." Neji said and invited his son and his girlfreind.

Kenji and Suzuki walked into the living room and sat on the cushions in front of the coffee table in the middle of the room. Neji and Tenten sat across from them.

"What is it that you have to tell us Kenji?" Neji asked his son.

"Well, you two know how much Suzuki and I love each other, and a couple days ago, I proposed to Suzuki." Kenji explained and smiled.

"You mean?" Tenten started, then Suzuki nodded and showed the ring on her finger.

"Oh my goodness! I can't believe it you two are getting married!" Tenten cried happily and hugged her future daughter.

Suzuki laughed and hugged Tenten back, "I'm excited too." Suzuki said.

"I'm not excited, I'm estatic!" Tenten said happily.

"What about you Oto-san?" Kenji asked.

Neji looked at his son and motioned him to come with him in the other room, keaving the two happy women laughing with joy.

"Kenji, you're only 19 years old, are you sure you're ready for this kind of commitment?" Neji asked his son.

"Yes Oto-san, I love Suzuki, I always have, and now I know for sure I want to be with Suzuki." Kenji said.

"Kenji, you're my son, and I want you to be happy." Neji said.

"I am happy, besides you married Oka-chan when you were 18." Kenji said, "And look at how it worked out."

Neji smiled and put a hand on his sons shoulder, "If you're happy then your mother and I are happy for you." Neji said.

"Thank you Oto-san." Kenji said and gave his father a smile.

The two Hyuga men went back into the living room, and saw Suzuki and Tenten examing the ring on Suzuki's finger.

"Kenji this ring is beautiful." Tenten said in awe.

"Anything for my Suzuki." Kenji said and held Suzuki from behind. Suzuki giggled and gave Kenji a chaste kiss.

* * *

Hiro and Ai walked into Naruto and Hinata's house and walked into the kitchen.

"Oto-san, Oka-chan! I have great news!" Hiro said when he saw his parents.

"What is it Hiro?" Hinata asked when she saw her excited son.

Hiro looked and Ai with a smile and grabbled hold of her hand.

"Ai and I are getting married." Hiro said with a smile.

Hinata laughed and hugged both her son and Ai, Naruto smiled and walked over to his son.

"I'm so happy for you two!" Hinata said with a smile.

"I'm proud of you son." Naruto said and pulled his son into a bear hug.

"Oto-san...can't...breath!" Hiro choked out.

Naruto realesed his hug and laughed. Yuriko came out of her room and saw the happiness in her family.

"What's going on?" Yuriko asked.

"Hiro and Ai are getting married!" Hinata exclaimed.

Yuriko stood there frozen, she didn't move for a minute, then she ran back into her room angirly.

"What's wrong with her?" Hinata asked.

"I'll go talk to her." Ai said

"No Ai, let me do it." Hiro said and walked over to his sister's bedroom.

He knocked and entered her room, she was sitting on her bed with her face buried in her hands.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Hiro asked and pulled his sister in his arms.

"Hiro, if you get married I'll see less and less of you, I'll miss you." Yuriko said sadly.

"Aww Yuri-chan, you are always welcome to visit me, you're my little sister and I love you." Hiro said and smiled at his sister.

"Really?" Yuriko asked.

"Really really. Now show me a smile." Hiro said and lifted her chin up.

Yuriko smiled and hugged her brother. "I am happy for you Hiro." she mumbled.

"I'm glad."

* * *

**A/N: Aww, I hope you guys like it! Sorry for the late update, I've been busy with school, what a bummer, and I'm starting to work on a new story, you guys should check it out, I'm sure you'll like it.**

**Ja ne!**

**Zuki Uchiha**


	13. Wedding Preparations

A Daughter's Love

By: Zuki Uchiha

**A/N: Hey ppl! Sorry for the late update, I've been really busy with school lately, ugh what a drag!, and I finally had the time to update...so enjoy!**

* * *

Suzuki awoke with the sunrays gleaming on her face. She opened her eyes and looked out the window and saw it was a bright and sunny morning. She yawned and sat up in the bed. Suzuki looked to her right and saw Kenji still silently sleeping, she smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her fiance's lips. She smiled and climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom attached to thier room. 

Suzuki looked at herslef in the mirror, her violet hair was longer than when she was fourteen, it went us to her waist. Her figure was more slender and curvier, no doubt about it, next to Sakura, Suzuki was the best looking kunoichi in Konoha. So much so that she even had drooling fanboys, and what was worse was that they followed her everytime she was with Kenji. They all hated Kenji for having her heart, or so they would say. Suzuki just ignored them, but Kenji was ready to kill anyone of them at anytime.

Suzuki smiled and decided to take a shower, when she got the water running, she heard Kenji get up from the bed.

"Suzuki?" He called.

"I'm gonna take a shower honey, I'll be out soon!" Suzuki called back.

Kenji shrugged and went into the other bathroom in the hallway and got himself ready for the day. After he was dressed he went into the kitchen and decided to cook breakfast as Suzuki was in the shower. He started making some miso soup when the phone rang, he picked it up and answered it.

"Uchiha-Hyuga residance, Kenji speaking." Kenji said polietly.

"Ah Kenji I'm so glad it's you!" An annoying voice cried out.

"Inoyoshi, what do you want?" Kenji asked.

"I just wanted to see if you're okay, did Suzuki do anything to you?" Inoyoshi asked,

"No, my future wife didn't do anything to me, and I don't think you should be butting into our personal life so leave us alone." Kenji said and hung up.

Ever since word got out that he and Suzuki were getting married, Inoyoshi has been doing nothing but calling, and following Kenji's every move. He began to get annoyed, everytime she saw him on the streets of Konoha, she should either flirt with him or try and pick a fight with Suzuki.

Kenji sighed inwardly and returned to his cooking, Suzuki came out of the shower and into the living room in only her robe.

"Who called?" She asked.

"Nobody important." Kenji said as Suzuki walked past him and went into the fridge and pulled out a milk carton, and began drinking from it.

"Didn't your mother tell you to stop doing that years ago?" Kenji asked with a smirk,

"Sorry, bad habit. I'm gonna change." Suzuki said with a smile and went back into the bedroom.

After a couple of moments Suzuki came out wearing a pair of dark blue capri pants that reached her knees and a purple Uchiha yukata. Her hair was dried and left down, looking silky and shiny. Kenji smiled at how beautiful his fiance looked this morning, when she entered the kitchen.

"It smells good Kenji-kun." Suzuki said with a smile and wrapped her arms around Kenji's waist.

"Good, I'm making my mother's recipe for us." Kenji said and put his free arm around Suzuki's slender figure.

"I love that one, I can't wait." Suzuki said with a smile and kissed Kenji on the gently on the lips.

"You did that to me earlier, I was ready to go with you in that shower." Kenji said jokingly.

Suzuki giggled and went into the dining room and began setting the table for herself and Kenji.

* * *

"Alright, so today we have to meet my parents, your parents and Lady Tsunade for the wedding preparations?' Kenji asked. 

"Hm-m, oh Hiro and Ai are coming to Lady Tsunade's office to, they need to set things up as well. And Garra is coming too." Suzuki said.

"That's good, are we going to have a double wedding?" Kenji asked.

"Depends, do you want a double wedding?" Suzuki asked.

"Anything you're happy with is alright with me." Keji said with a smile.

"Okay, well, let's see how the preparations go first." Suzuki said.

:At Tsunade's office:

Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Tenten, Neji, Hiro, Ai, Suzuki and Kenji were in the office. Tsunade, Naruto, and Garra were at the desks of the room.

"Alright, will the couples who wish to be married step forward?" Tsunade asked.

Suzuki, Ai, Hiro and Kenji all stepped forward.

"So the four of you all want to be married? Have you at all considered a date yet?" Naruto asked

"Kenji and I were thinking, about two months from now." Suzuki answered.

"So were Hiro and I." Ai said polietly.

"Alright well, since you are all freinds here, would you like a double wedding?" Garra asked.

All four looked at each other. Hiro was the first to speak, "Ai and I would love to have a wedding with our friends, as long as it's alright with them."

Suzuki smiled and Kenji spoke "We would love to have our weddings on the same day."

"Well now that we have that covered, where would it be held?" Garra asked.

"Well since three out of four ninja here are from the leaf, we should have it here, unless Garra-sama disagrees." Tsunade said.

"I have no problem with it, the only family we have in Suna are my siblings, and most od suna fear Ai as it is, it would be best to have it here." Garra said.

"So it's settled, The wedding will be held on the same day for both Huyga and Uzumaki, and it will be held here." Naruto said with a nod.

"But we also have another problem, two clans are going to be joing. Both Uchiha and Huyga clans are being joined by Suzuki and Kenji, we must decided amugst the clan members to decided what name future children will be name." Tsunade said.

"Well actually, Suzuki and I have already discussed that matter, along with our parents, and we've come up with our name." Kenji said.

"Continue." Tsunade said.

"We were thinking, with your permission, if we could join the name together as Hyuga-Uchiha. That way if Suzuki and I ever have children, that they will still be known as Uchiha, for the sake of the deceased clan." Kenji explained.

"That's a good idea, but do all four parents agree?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, we've all discussed that matter together." Neji said, the rest nodded.

"Alright then, it seems our only problem left is, the date and invitations." Tsunade said.

Hiro, Ai, Kenji and Suzuki all looked through the calender and chose a date.

"We want, July 21." Kenji said with a nod.

"Alright, Naruto and I will figure out what to do for the reception, and the marring couples and thier parents will decided on the invitations throughout Konoha, once you've found out who you want to attend, let us know." Tsunade said.

"Right." they all said.

"Okay, dismissed." Naruto said.

* * *

Once they all left the Hokage tower, they all went over to Kenji and Suzuki's house to list the guests arriving. 

"We'll have to invite all our friends Suzuki." Sakura said.

"We have to invite the Hyuga clan as well, this wedding is important to them, and so is Kenji, and Hiro" Neji said.

"Okay, well that's alot already. Let's write this down." Sasuke said.

When they completed the list Hinata read it aloud.

"The Nara's Shikamaru, Ino, Shikahamaru, the Ackimishi's Chouji, Chougi and Kana (Chouji's wife, OC) The Inuzuka's Kiba, Kita, and Kouki. The Aburame's Shino and Shinobu, The Entire Huyga clan, Rock Lee, Gai-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai sensei , Asuma sensei, Temari-sama, Kunkoro-san, the Hokage, The Kazekage, and oursleves as parents." Hinata said.

"That's about over 100 guests, I think that's enough." Neji said.

"But we have to make sure Inoyoshi doesn't arrive, or esle she'll ruin the wedding." Kenji said.

"It's okay, I've already told Ino that Inoyoshi couldn't attend, she understands." Sakura said.

"But I'm not sure that'll stop her." Suzuki said.

"We'll make sure the Hokage take care of that." Sasuke said

"Okay, I guess that's taken care of. It's late and I think we should continue this tomorrow." Tenten said with a yawn.

* * *

Suzuki shut the door to thier room and layed on the bed.

"I'm tired Kenji, planning a wedding isn't as easy as I thought." Suzuki said.

"Nothing is as easy as it seems." Kenji said.

"Especially love," Suzuki said. "But you and I never have any problems."

Kenji smiled and laid down next to Suzuki, where she rested her head on Kenji's chest.

"I love you Kenji." Suzuki said and snuggled up closer to Kenji.

"I love you more." Kenji said and hovered over Suzuki.

He pinned her beneath him and looked into her gleaming onyx orbs. "I love everything about you." he mumbled softly.

Suzuki looked up at Kenji with a gentle smile, then he pressed his lips against hers. Suzuki deepened the kiss and put her arms over his brooding shoulders. Kenji ran his tongue over her bottom lip, pleading for an entry to her mouth. Suzuki complied with a moan as she let Kenji's tongue brush up against hers. Kenji, who was holding himself up with his arms above Suzuki, slowly started to lower himself until his body was pulled flush against hers. Kenji's lips moved down her lips to her neck, to her collar bone. He looked up at Suzuki with a smile.

"Suzuki." He mumbled.

Suzuki smiled and pulled Kenji into another kiss, then he slowly put his hand underneath her shirt and started to run his hands on her smooth skin.

Soon Kenji and Suzuki were both underneath the covers, with different pieces of clothing being thrown to the floor. Kenji made gentle love to Suzuki that night.

* * *

Kenji woke up and saw Suzuki still sleeping next to him, he looked at the clock. It read 3:30 a.m.

'Why do I always wake up so early?' Kenji asked himself.

He looked at Suzuki, who was in deep sleep, he didn't want to disturb her so he changed into his pj pants and went into the living room. He sat on the couch and looked out the window, it was still dark out and he was sleepy.

Kenji walked over to the window and opened it. He climbed out and went onto the roof, just like he used to when he was younger. He laid on the roof and stayed in deep thought. He couldn't stop thinking of Suzuki, and his future with her, what would it be like? Would Suzuki be happy throughout thier marriage? He wanted to make sure Suzuki was never unhappy, he would do anything to keep her happy with him.

Kenji smiled, he thought back to his genin days, back when he used to see Suzuki as nothing more than a friend and teammate, he could never forget the day he met her.

(Begin Flashback)

_"Come on Kenji! You gotta meet Suzuki! She's so nice!" a four year old version of Hiro, giggled._

_"Okay okay Hiro, don't drag me." Kenji complained._

_Once the two cousins were at the Hokage monument Kenji saw her. A girl his age, with beautiful long and radiant violet hair, creamy pale skin, and big onyx gems. He could swear she was the most prettiest girl he had ever seen so far in his life._

_"Moushi, moushi Kenji-kun, my name is Uchiha Suzuki." The violet haired Uchiha said polietly and bowed in respect to Kenji. "It's nice to meet you."_

_"Same here Suzuki-chan." Kenji said, and felt a blush crept on his cheeks._

_"Now that we're all friends, why don't we go and play?" Hiro said with a smile._

_"Okay!" Suzuki giggled._

(End Flashback)

Even back then Kenji knew Suzuki was the most beautiful girl he had ever known, and now he was more sure of that than ever before. Now he was finally going to spend the rest of his life with her and he was excited about it. Kenji thought about Suzuki's beauty, she was known as the most beautiful kunoichi in the village, next to her mother. Kenji would and could kill any man who tried to take Suzuki away from him. Suzuki was Kenji's life, and he couldn't live without her.

Kenji sat up and looked up at the gleaming stars in the sky, soon he heard someone open the window from below. Suzuki came up on the roof with him.

"Kenji, it's almost four o'clock in the morning, what're you doing up here?" Suzuki asked and sat next to Kenji.

"Sorry, I just woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. Did I wake you?" Kenji asked and put an arm around Suzuki's waist.

"No, I turned in my sleep and tried to put my arm around you, but then I noticed you weren't there, and there's only one place you would be." Suzuki explained.

"Well maybe we should both go back to sleep." Kenji said with a smirk.

"Yea, we gotta wake up early to meet Tsunade and the others." Suzuki said.

"Alright, then I'll help you down." Kenji said with a smile and helped Suzuki off the roof.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update ppl, I've been real busy with school and report cards just came out. With me, one 'C' and ur dead! That's how strict my parents are, luckily I was able to choose between my stories and my music. Since I love you guys so much and I love writing, I chose to get my music taken away. (Sigh) the things I do for u. I have a three day weekend so I can update, then I have a whole week off of school, so I'll update very often during my vacation! Enjoy.**

**Zuki Uchiha**


	14. July 20, the day Before the big Wedding

A Daughter's Love

By: Zuki Uchiha

**A/N: Here's the chapter of the wedding day. I noticed that I haven't gotten much reviews lately, and I realized why. Lately anyone who reads my stories has problems sending reviews to me. So if it's no problem then go to my profile and send me a Private Message. If u are an annoymous reader, then myabe u can regsiter on fanfiction, it's really fun! U don't always have to write stories, just join for the fun! If u'd rather not it's okay. Well anyway enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

July 20, the day before the Wedding of Uchiha, Hyuga, and Suna.

Suzuki awoke with a smile on her face, she turned over on her side and saw no one. She expected Kenji to be lying next to her, but instead she saw a piece of paper with a rose on his pillow. She held the note in her hands and read sloud.

"I thought I would have a day alone with Hiro, just the two of us on our last day of being a bachelor. I'll see you tonight at the Wedding rehearsal, I love you. Kenji." Suzuki read. She smiled to herself and got out of bed.

After getting dressed in a pair of blue capri pants and a black yukata, and eating salmon filled riceballs for breakfast, she went to her mother's old home. Where Sakura greeted her daughter, along with Hinata, Ai, and Tenten.

"Hi, am I really this late?" Suzuki asked when she saw everybody.

"Yes, Kenji said that you slept in." Tenten said.

"Speaking of Kenji, where are all the guys?" Suzuki asked,

"Well Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji decided to start a tradition where the men and the woman in the wedding, and the parents, all spend the day with the marrying couple or couples. So Kenji and Hiro are with them, and you girls are with us." Sakura said.

"We did this for our wedding too, when we were just a little older than you." Tenten said.

Suzuki and Ai smiled, they were excited and couldn't wait to follow the tradition by doing this with thier daughters or future daughter-in-laws.

:Later that day with the men:

"I remember the day you were born Hiro." Naruto said and put an arm around his son's shoulder. "Your mother nearly broke my wrist, she was in so much pain."

Hiro laughed. "Well at least it was worth it." Naruto said with a smile and looked at his son.

"I remember when Kenji was born, Tenten yelled and screamed at me. She kept blaming me why she was in so much pain." Neji chuckled as he remembered that day.

"Well since I don't have any son's Hiro and Kenji have been like son's to me. I trained them to excellent shinobi, didn't I?" Sasuke asked with a smile.

"You sure did sensei, thanks to you I not only know the rasengan, but also the Chidori." Hiro laughed.

Naruto smiled, "Neji and I are grateful that you took care of our son's during your missions. Thanks Sasuke-teme." Naruto said.

"Yes, we're really grateful." Neji said and smirked.

Hiro and Kenji shot each other glances and smiled at one another.

"Got any advice for the two men who are gonna be married?" Hiro asked.

"Yea, if fact we do. When you get married, you'll be extremely happy. You'll be in love deeply with the woman you married, but you also have to treat her with respect. Keep her happy, give her breakfast in bed for a surprise, open doors for her, train with her, protect her, and love her." Naruto said.

"Naruto's right, if you want your marriage to last long, don't change in any bad way. Always keep her happy, and keep yourself happy too." Sasuke said.

"And once your wives get pregnant, make sure you take extremely good care of her. Anything could go wrong, and you don't want to lose your child or your wife." Neji said.

Hiro and Kenji nodded.

* * *

:At the rehearsal dinner: 

Suzuki entered the Hyuga Mansion wearing a silky white yukata and a matching pair of black pants that were also silky with a cherry blossom design on it. Ai was with her and she was wearing the same thing. When they saw thier fiance's they smiled and ran into thier arms.

"I missed you today Kenji-kun." Suzuki said when she grabbed her future husband.

Kenji smiled and held her back, "Me too Suzuki." he mumbled.

Ai ran up to Hiro from behind and jumped on his back, luckily Hiro grabbed a hold of her so she wouldn't fall. 'Hiro-kun! I missed you so much!" Ai said and kissed Hiro softly on the cheek from behind.

Hiro smiled and laughed, "I missed you, did you have fun?" Hiro asked.

"Yes, your mother is very kind, and so is Tenten-chan and Sakura-san." Ai said with a smile.

Neji, Tenten, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, and Garra all noticed thier childrens actions.

"They look cute, don't they Neji?" Tenten asked.

Neji nodded as he saw Kenji spin Suzuki around in his arms.

"I've never seen Suzuki so in love before, she looks happy, doesn't she Sasuke?" Sakura asked,

Sasuke smiled, "Yea, she does. I always knew Kenji would be the one I handed my daughter over to, isn't that right Neji?" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Yes. I knew, I could see it in Kenji's eyes. Everytime he looked at Suzuki he looked at her in a way he looked at no other person, not even us as his parents." Neji said and smiled when he saw Kenji kiss Suzuki on her forehead.

"Hiro has never been this way before. He acts so different around Ai." Hinata said.

"I guess Ai opened up a new part of Hiro for us then." Naruto said with a smile as he saw his son playfully but Ai to her feet and nibbled at her nose.

"What I've seen over the years, is that never once did Hiro have a crush on Suzuki. Even though he's known Suzuki since birth, am I right Naruto?' Garra pointed out.

"That's true, Hiro and Suzuki were born on the same day, and they knew each other for thier entire life, and I don't think Hiro ever did once like Suzuki." Naruto said.

"Well Hiro introduced Kenji to Suzuki when they were four years old, not long since Hiro and Suzuki were born. In fact only a couple of years. I overheard them at one time talking about Suzuki." Hinata said.

_Flashback_

_"What!? You like Suzuki!"_

_"Shush! Hiro don't scream it out loud for the world to hear." Kenji said silently_

_Both cousins were only seven years old. "Well why don't you tell her then?" Hiro suggested._

_"No way! Suzuki and I are really good friends and I can't tell her that. It'll ruin our friendship." Kenji protested._

_"Hrm, well, You gotta at one point." Hiro said._

_"I will, but not now." Kenji said._

_"Good." Hiro said, and got up to leave the room._

_"Wait Hiro." Kenji said._

_"What is it?" Hiro asked._

_"Do you like Suzuki too?" Kenji asked, serious coursing in his eyes._

_Hiro turned around and looked at Kenji with a grin, "What kind of friend and cousin would I be if I liked the same girl you liked? Kenji, if you like Suzuki, then don't worry how I feel about her. Yea I've known her since birth, but she's like a sister, I could never love a sister, well not in that way at least. " Hiro said with a thumbs up._

_Kenji looked at Hiro and a small smile formed, the kind he saved for only his friends to see, "Arigatou Hiro."_

_"Hey, what are friends for?"_

_End flashback_

"So Hiro never liked Suzuki because he wanted to be a loyal friend to Kenji. He didn't want Kenji becoming his rival over a girl, Hiro's too kind hearted to be like that." Hinata said with a smile.

"That's sweet, it seems Hiro has developed the very kind heart from Naruto, and Hinata." Sasuke said with a smile.

All parents looked at Hiro, Kenji, Suzuki, and Ai with a smile. "If only Naruto and I would have been like that." Sasuke said and looked at Naruto.

"Yea well we can't change the past, but at least we're good now." Naruto said and grinned.

Sasuke smiled, and Naruto chuckled.

* * *

"I don't wanna spend the night without Kenji Oka-chan." Suzuki groaned as she plopped down on the couch. 

"Me niether Hinata-chan." Ai said and sat next to Suzuki.

All the women were staying at Hinata's house the night before the wedding, the men were staying at Sasuke's home.

"It's a tradition, it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, you two can't see them until the ceremony tomorrow afternoon." Tenten said to the two girls.

"Hn." Both girlz mumbled.

"Is it illegal to call them?" Suzuki asked.

"Yes!" Sakura said playfully, "No contact with the grooms until tomorrow. now enough questions!"

Both girls groaned and leaned against the couch.

* * *

"Aa, it's boring without Suzuki." Kenji said twirling around a kunai in his finger. 

"Yea, without Ai, everything seems dead." Hiro mumbled and layed his head on the table.

"Oh stop complaining you two, it's only for a day. Once you get married you'll be with them 24/7. So relax." Naruto said and sipped his tea.

"Can we at least call the girls and see how they are?" Kenji asked.

"No, if your mother answers the phone I'll be the one getting an earful, and knowing her, she won't let Suzuki or Ai talk to you." Neji said.

"He's right, why don't you two go train or something to pass the time before we call it a day?" Sasuke suggested.

"Fine, why not, come on Kenji." Hiro said.

* * *

Kenji lay awake, staring up at the celing. He missed Suzuki, he missed being able to hold her at night while she slept. He missed giving her a kiss goodnight and snuggling up next to her. What he most of all would miss, was waking up the next morning to watch her sleep until she awoke. Kenji sighed and turned to his side, he looked out the window and suddenly got the urge to jump out the window and sneak over to the Hyuga mansion. Which is what he planned on doing now. 

When he reached the window he heard a voice come up behind him.

"And what are you planning on doing?" Neji asked his son.

Kenji sighed and gave up, he turned around and looked at Neji, who had his arms crossed over his chest and was leaning on the doorframe.

"Oto-san I really want to see her." Kenji said and looked down at his feet.

"I know Kenji, but you have to be patient. You're going to be spending the rest of your life with Suzuki, there's no need to rush into a lifetime. Once you two marry then you'll be able to hold her, kiss her, love her, and please her. You just have to stay patient." Neji explained.

"Knowing Hiro, you probably told him too, right?" Kenji asked.

"Not me, Naruto. I told Naruto to handle his son, just like I'm handling mine." Neji said and sat on the bed next to Kenji.

Kenji smiled and looked at his father, "Oto-san, what was it like when you married Oka-chan?" Kenji asked.

"I was pretty much like you, excited, nervous, happy, in love. I loved your mother very much back then, and I still do. But the happiest day of my life, is unforgettable." Neji said.

"What day was that?" Kenji asked.

"When you were born. I remember all the emotions I had, I was happy, nervous, scared." Neji explained.

"You? Scared? Nervous, unblieveable." Kenji said.

"It's true, I may have always been strong in your eyes Kenji, but deep inside I have a great fear that something bad might happen to you or to Hiro, and even Suzuki. Just like Sasuke see's you as a son, Suzuki and Hiro are like children to me, and I don't want either of you to get hurt." Neji said.

Kenji smiled, "Arigatou Oto-san." Kenji said.

Neji smiled and pulled his son into a tight hug, "No problem Kenji, I'm your father, it's what I do best. I'm so proud and happy for you." Neji said.

Kenji was shocked, the last time Neji hugged him like this was the day Suzuki had gotten very badly hurt, he remembered that say like it was yesterday.

_Begin flashback_

_Kenji was running, running very fast, as fast as he could. Tears were streaming down his face, tears of fear, and anger. Suzuki was hurt and he couldn't do anything to save her. He just stood by and let her get hurt, Kenji ran all the way to the cherry blossom tree. It was raining heavily in Konoha, but Kenji didn't care how wet he was, all he cared about was that the girl he loved might die, and it scared him. _

_Anger swelled up in Kenji, he began to scream and punching the tree._

_"You stupid, stupid, stupid tree! I hate you! I hate everything!" Kenji cried and punched the tree again._

_He looked at his hands dazily, he put so much strength into puching the tree that his hands began to bleed. More tears formed in Kenji's eyes and feel constantly on the ground. His heart felt as if someone was tearing it to pieces, his emotions were running wild, and a web of thoughts filled his mind. All he could think about Suzuki, all he could say was Suzuki. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. He felt like someone was killing him emotionally. Tears kept streaming down his cheeks uncontrollably as he pictured Suzuki's lifeless eyes and beaten face. He leaned against the tree and mumbled, _

_"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please forgive me."_

_He looked up at the clouded black sky, the ran fell heavy on him, yet he felt as if he was surrounded by nothing but his breathing and beating heart._

_"Suzuki!!!" Kenji cried out into the sky, expecting no response._

_He dropped is head down and cried harder than ever, then he heard a familiar voice call to him._

_"Kenji? Kenji what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Neji, his father, had asked._

_Kenji looked at him with sad eyes, "Suzuki...she's...dying." he mumbled painfully._

_He then buried his hands in his face. Sobbing uncontrollably. He didn't hear anything else but the rain and his deep sobs, what he felt next seemed to relax him a bit. He felt his father pull him into a tight hug, Kenji didn't question it, he just cried as Neji held him for comfort._

_"Everything will be okay Kenji, don't cry." Neji said soothingly._

_Kenji sobbed, Neji rubbed his back gently. "Shh, don't cry my son." Neji said. _

_End flashback_

Kenji smiled and hugged his father back, "Arigatou Oto-san." he mumbled.

Neji smiled at his son after the hug and laughed with his son.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all like it! Plz enjoy it! Thanks for reading, the next chapter will be about thier weddings, so Review and I'll update ASAP!**


	15. July 21, the wedding day!

A Daughter's Love

By: Zuki Hyuuga

**A/N: Hey ppl! Here's the chapter with the Hyuuga, Uchiha, and Uzumaki wedding! Hope you all like it!**

**

* * *

**

"Suzuki, Ai, wake up!" Tenten said and shook Suzuki.

"No..." both girls groaned.

"Did you two forget? Your weddings are today!" Tenten said.

Both Suzuki and Ai shot out of bed and went into seperate bathrooms, "We'll be out soon!" they said before enetering the bathroom.

Tenten chuckled and went to the closet and grabbed out both wedding dresses. Both kimono's were gorgeous. They both looked very sophisticated, and had beautiful flowing sleeves and a long train flowing behind it. It also came with a small hat, the two girls had plenty of room to put up thier hair. The obi was beautiful, and it wpuld tie intricately in the back. They would need help putting it on, but Tenten and Sakura could take care of that. There were hair accessories that went in it also. A pair of hairsticks that were pure ivory, and had a long string clear beadz of varying size, and the bottom one being the largest, flecked with silver specks. Tenten smiled as she tried to picture Suzuki and Ai in their wedding kimono's.

Sakura came into the room and saw Tenten with the kimono's. "They're beautiful Tenten." Sakura said with a smile.

Once Suzuki and Ai came out of the shower, Sakura took Suzuki with her in one room and Tenten took Ai with her.

Sakura did Suzuki's hair, makeup, and helped her into her wedding kimono.

"Suzuki-chan you look beautiful today. I'm so happy." Sakura said to her daughter with a smile.

Suzuki smiled and looked at herself in the mirror. Then she saw tears forming in her mother's eyes.

"Oka-chan, please don't cry." Suzuki said.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you've grown up to fast, it feels just like yesterday that your father and I brought you home from the hospital." Sakura said and then hugged her daughter.

"Oka-chan, I hope that whenever I have any problems in my marriage that I can turn to you for advice." Suzuki said.

"Of course you can Suzuki, I'm always here no matter what." Sakura said with a smile.

"Arigatou. For everything." Suzuki said and hugged her mother back.

* * *

"How do you put this stupid obi on!!??" Hiro yelled. 

"Hiro relax, just ask for help." Naruto said and helped his son put on his traditional wedding kimono, that was black.

"Do you need any help Kenji?" Neji asked his son.

"No I'm good." Kenji said. He finished tying up the obi and looked at himself in the mirror.

His long brown hair was tied back as usual, and his black kimono brought out his soft lavender eyes. Neji stood next to his son, the two looked exactly alike.

"You nervous?" Neji asked.

"Alittle." Kenji answered and looked down.

"Don't worry, your going to make a great husband to Suzuki." Neji said with a smile.

"Thanks Oto-san." Kenji said with a smile.

* * *

Kenji and Hiro stood at the alter, waiting for Suzuki and Ai. They smiled and looked at thier guests. The enitre Hyuga clan was there, The Inuzuka Clan, The Aburame Clan, The Nara clan, Kakashi,Anko and thier kids. Asuma, Kurenai, and thier kids, Gai and Lee. Tsunade and of course their parents, Garra, Neji, Tenten, Sasuke, and Sakura. The were all wearing traditional kimono's suitable for weddings. The only person not attending was Inoyoshi Nara. 

"Can you believe how fast Suzuki, Kenji, and Hiro have gotten?" Lee asked Neji.

"Yea, they've grown, and now they're getting married. It feels like five mintues has gone by since the day they were born." Neji said.

"Well Neji, you're son has grown has grown to be a great man." Lee said with a smile.

"Thanks Lee." Neji said.

"You know I expected Kenji to be like you when he was growing up. Quiet, cool, and kept to himself. He might've been somewhat like it, but not all. Kenji was always youthful, he smiled alot, laughed alot, played around. You didn't really have that, you didn't have Suzuki and Hiro. Suzuki always made Kenji laugh, she caused him happiness, he gave her that smile he has right now." Lee said and smiled.

Neji smirked, in a way Lee was right. Kenji always smiled at Suzuki in a way he never did, he had a whole different side of him that he was only around Suzuki. Kenji was his true self when he and Suzuki became a couple. Ever since the day they became a couple, Kenji was a new person, more loving, caring, espicially protective.

"So when are the two brides coming?" Lee asked.

"They should be here soon." Neji said.

With that the two girls arrived, but they were with Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, and Yuriko.

"Okay Yuriko, go get Sasuke-sama and Garra-san okay?" Hinata said.

"Hai Oka-chan!" Yuriko said.

She ran into the tent were the guests were and found Garra and Sasuke talking.

"Garra-san, Sasuke-sama, the girls are here, and they're waiting for you." Yuriko said.

They nodded and followed Yuriko back outside the tent to where Suzuki and Ai were.

"You girls ready?" Sasuke asked.

Suzuki and Ai nodded, they were to nervous to speak. The other women went to thier seats, and left Suzuki, Ai, Sasukem and Garra behind. The two fathers took thier daughter's by the arms and opened the tent curtain and looked at everyone waiting for them to walk down the aisle. The two girls gulped as they saw their soon-to-be husbands standing up ahead of them smiling.

As the music began to play, they started to walk slowly down the aisle. As they passed by some people they admired the girls beauty. As they got closer, the more Sasuke grew sadder. He would be handing over his daughter to Kenji, his only daughter. Suzuki, his pride and joy, would be married in only a matter of minutes. Tears threatned to fill his eyes, but Sasuke forced himself to hold them back. He was happy that Suzuki would be happy with Kenji, but this moment was also emotional for him. Even though he knew that he would still see Suzuki and she would still be his little girl, he couldn't help but feel alittle emotional.

When they arrived in front of Kenji and Hiro. Garra and Sasuke gave their daughter's to the men they loved. Then they sat at thier seats and waited for the ceremony to begin. Sasuke sat next to Sakura with a sigh.

"You okay Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked and put a hand on her husbands shoulder.

"I'm fine." Sasuke said and still tried to force back his tears.

The ceremony began and soon the I-do's were about to be spoken.

"Suzuki and Kenji face each other with your. rings." Naruto said, as the Hokage, he would be pronouncing them husband and wife.

"Kenji Hyuuga, do you take this woman, Suzuki Uchiha, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Kenji said, without hesitation, and then placed the ring for Suzuki on her finger.

"And do you Suzuki Uchiha, take this man, Kenji Hyuuga, to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for as long as you both shall live?"

" I do." Suzuki said with no hesitation as well and slid the ring into Kenji's finger.

"Hiro and Ai, face each other with your rings."

"Do you, Ai of Suna, take this man, Hiro Uzumaki, to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Ai said and placed to ring on Hiro.

"And do you, Hiro Uzumaki, take this woman, Ai, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Hiro said with a smile and placed the ring on Ai's finger.

"Then it is with great honor as Hokage, and a father, to present to you Konoha, Kenji and Suzuki Hyuuga-Uchiha, and Hiro and Ai Uzumaki. You may kiss the brides." Naruto said with a smile.

Hiro put his hand on Ai's cheek and kissed her passionatly on the lips. Kenji put his arm around Suzuki's waist and kissed her passionately and gently on her lips.

Hinata, Tenten, and Sakura went into tears when they saw this, they were so happy. Sasuke smiled, Neji and Garra smirked.

When the passionate kiss ended between the now married couple, Kenji whispered into Suzuki's ear.

"I love you. Mrs.Hyuuga-Uchiha."

Suzuki smiled, and then hugged Kenji.

Hiro smiled at Ai and then said to her. "Ai, I love you, I'm glad we're standing here right now, as a married couple now."

Ai smiled and gave Hiro a small kiss on his cheek.

* * *

**A/N: WHAAAAAAAA! I always cry at weddings! Aww, I'm so glad wrote this! I hope u guys liked it! **

**THNXGIVING BREAK ROCKS! I GET TO UPDATE MY STORY!**

**TTYL**

**-Zuki Hyuuga**


	16. Wedding Reception & Wedding Night

* * *

A Daughter's Love 

By: Zuki Hyuuga.

**A/N: I'm so happy that u all like this ppl! I dedicate this chapter to Ninja-Naomi, and all my anonoymous reviewers. And to my great friend lionbaby120, she rocks! Read her story Suicidle. **

* * *

The new married couples went to the reception after thier wedding, where it was held was at the Uchiha mansion. While everyone was inside having fun, Sasuke was outside the gates, leaning against the wall. 

Sakura noticed her husband not around so she went to look for him. When she found him she saw him, looking up at the sky.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke immediatly responded and wiped away his tears hastely. Sakura noticed and walked over to her husband.

"Sasuke, are you crying?" Sakura asked.

"No." Sasuke said

"Sasuke, you can't hide things from me, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Sakura said.

"I've just been rethinking about things, I was just reliving what happened in the past." Sasuke said.

"I thought you put your past behind you?" Sakura said.

"Not that, I'm talking about Suzuki. I was thinking about everything we've been through with her. She was my little girl, and now she's not little, she's grown up. And she's married."

"Oh Sasuke, Suzuki will always be your little girl. Even though she's older now, she's heading down her own path of life. Isn't that what we raised her to do?" Sakur asked.

"Yes, but I can't help but feel that she's out of my grasp. I feel like I can't protect her anymore." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, no matter what, _you_ are Suzuki's father, and you can protect her at any age. No matter how old she is, you can always protect her and be her hero." Sakura explained and hugged her husband.

Sasuke smiled, "I can, can't I?" he asked.

"Of course."

Sasuke smirked and placed a gentle kiss on his wife's lips.

* * *

Back at the reception, Naruto stood up with his glass in his hand. 

"I would like to make an announcement to the married couples." he started, then cleared his throat.

"I have known all four of these kids for years. Espeically my own son, Suzuki, and Kenji. I remember the day both Hiro and Suzuki were born, for me it was the happyist day of my life. I had a son, and my best friend Sasuke-teme had his daughter. We were both happy, and I remember two months after their birth when a Hyuuga was born. And of course I remember when Garra told me that he had a little girl. I remember the day all four of you became friends, I remember promoteing Hiro, Suzuki, and Kenji to ANBU. They were all proud of themselves. All of you know that your parents and I go way back to our academy days, and to me, you've all been like family to me. And when a family member see's thier other family happy, it makes us happy. What I want to say is, May all of you have a happy and memorable marriage to each other." Naruto said with a smile.

Everyone applauded the Hokage's words, the couples smiled and gave each other a kiss.

* * *

After the reception, Suzuki, Kenji, Ai, and Hiro were all sent to a hot spring for their honeymoon for the next few days. 

When Suzuki and Kenji arrived at thier room, Kenji carried Suzuki over the threshold. Inside the room Kenji put Suzuki down and sild the door behind him shut.

"I can't believe it, we're married now." Suzuki said with a smile when Kenji came up to her.

"Well believe it." Kenji said with a smile and then kissed Suzuki gently on the lips. Suzuki deepened the kiss and draped her arms over Kenji's shoulder. Kenji began to remove the items out of Suzuki's hair, and soon her long violet hair flowed down to her sides. Then he began to losen the obi on her kimono, realizing his actions Suzuki found a way into his yukata and slid her hands up and down his chest. Kenji quietly moaned as he felt Suzuki's cold hands run down his bare chest. He untied the obi of her kimono and slowly started to remove it.

Suzuki pulled back alittle to remove Kenji's shirt, when his hands slid down the front part of her body, Suzuki shivered, she didn't know if it was pleasure or if it was the same feeling she got when she was about to be raped. Her heart started to beat faster, but not in the rythm where she was excited, but scared. Kenji pressed his body flush against Suzuki's, and that's when she got really scared.

Kenji whispered something in Suzuki's ear, but all she could hear was _"Just a warning, but I like to play rough with my toys."_ the same words that man had said to her. She couldn't do anything, she got scared even more. Kenji's breathing became heavier and he didn't notice Suzuki being frightened. He then moved towards the bed with Suzuki, still removing layers of her kimono, until she was left in the thinnest part of it. The underneath part, which was nothing but a silky white robe that was thin. Kenji pinned Suzuki onto the bed gently, but to her it felt roughly. He loomed over her and kissed her on the lips. To Suzuki it felt rough and she tasted the same sake as before.

Suzuki, now scared, pulled away from Kenji, and screamed.

"Suzuki what's wrong?" Kenji asked when he heard Suzuki scream.

Her eyes were shut tight, and she was shaking her head from side to side screaming. "Lemme go! Lemme go!" she cried.

Kenji was holding her wrists, and realized why she was screaming, "Suzuki, Suzuki! Stop crying, it's me, Kenji." he said soothingly and brought Suzuki into his arms and held her tight,

Suzuki opened her eyes and saw Kenji looking down at her with concern, "Kenji, I'm sorry. I don't know what was wrong with me. I just felt like that the same thing that was happening now, happened when I was raped. I'm sorry." Suzuki cried into Kenji's bare chest.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here, and no one is ever gonna hurt you again." Kenji said soothingly.

Suzuki smiled, Kenji placed his lips on hers again. Suzuki deepened the kiss and again drapped her arms over his brooding shoulders. Kenji slowly leaned over against the bed with Suzuki on top of him. She closed the gap between thier bodies, searching for more contact. Her body was pressed against his, and Kenji could feel a spark of pleasure go aroung in him, especially at the place between his legs.

Suzuki moaned when Kenji entered his tongue into her mouth. They both explored the others mouth, Suzuki moved her hips gently against Kenji's with the movement of the kiss. Kenji felt more sparks of pleasure and moaned. Suzuki felt it too and only moved her hips more. Kenji was only in his baggy pants, and Suzuki was still in her thin silky robe. Kenji decided to flip Suzuki over, that way he was on top. He began to move his hips on Suzuki's, only his movements were alittle rougher, yet gentle. Suzuki moaned out his name, and both thier breathing became faster.

Kenji moved his hips more, but stopped when Suzuki started to try and remove his baggy pants. When she removed them she tossed them carelessly to the ground, leaving Kenji in only his black boxers. Kenji removed Suzuki's robe, and she was left in her undergraments as well.

They both moved underneath the covers when they were fully nude in front of each other. Kenji rocked his hips against Suzuki's more and more and both of were breathing fast. Kenji could feel his member tighten, Suzuki craved for more. The more Kenji pressed his hips against hers, the deeper she dug her finger nails into his skin. She wanted more from him, she moaned loudly.

"Kenji." Suzuki moaned loudly.

With that Kenji gently slid himself into Suzuki. She gasped with excitement, her heart pounding against her chest, and Kenji as well. Kenji thrusted in and out of her with movement against her hips. Suzuki moaned and found herslef moving her hips against his roughly. They both were breathing hastily and gasping, enjoying the sparks of please that coursed through thier bodies.

Kenji pressed into Suzuki hard, and realised a flash of white. Suzuki moaned his name again, while Kenji gave her all he had. After that, he moved his hips against hers couple more times, and then thrusted into her on last time.

Kenji looked at Suzuki, who was regaining her lost breath. He smiled at her, and then kissed her passionatly.

"Ashiteru Suzuki-chan." Kenji mumbled.

"Ashiteru Kenji-kun." Suzuki said with a smile.

Kenji laid down next to his new bride and held her agianst him. "Suzuki, if u are ever unhappy, let me know, okay?" Kenji asked.

"Why would I ever be unhappy Kenji-kun?" Suzuki asked.

"I don't know, but I'm saying if you don't like something, or you feel that I'm doing something that's against me, just tell me, okay?" Kenji said.

"Kenji, you do remember when we first became a couple right?" Suzuki asked.

"Yes, of course I do." Kenji answered.

"For the past six years, have I ever complained about you doing something wrong to me?" Suzuki asked.

Kenji smiled and kissed her on the forehead, "No."

"Then there's nothing I should be complaining about now that we're married." Suzuki said with a smile.

With that, Kenji smiled, and Suzuki layed her head on Kenji's chest and fell asleep. Kenji, however stayed awake, he couldn't believe he finally married the woman of his dreams. When he was little he never imagined to be married to Suzuki. He never thought it would happen, he just saw Suzuki as a sister, and nothing more. Until he finally admitted to himself that he was in fact in love with the Uchiha heiress.

Kenji sighed and looked out the window, it was dark out and the stars lit up the sky. Their room was light by candlelight to make it seem more romantic. Kenji held Suzuki closer to him and smiled into her hair. She smelled like a jasmin flower on a new spring day. Suzuki always reminded him of spring, whenever she smiled it felt as if spring just bloomed. When spring blooms, everyone can't help but smile at the new life of mother nature.

Kenji thought back to all the fanboys that used to chase Suzuki around, Kenji hated them. Almost everyday he felt like killing them all, especially when they became a couple. One time a boy walked up to Suzuki and Kenji and began to admit his undying love for Suzuki. Suzuki just stared at him with a blank face, yet Kenji yelled at him and nearly beat him half to death.

All the same Kenji was happy that none of Suzuki's fanboys had won her heart. Her one and only true love was him, Hyuuga Kenji. Kenji was grateful to have her, and she was grateful to have him. Kenji thought of this as his destiny. It was his destiny to be with Suzuki for the rest of his life, and he liked it.

Kenji looked down at Suzuki, she covered herslef with the comforter and was snuggled up against Kenji. She always looked so peaceful when she slept, her breathing was steady, and her face was gentle. Suzuki looked beautiful no matter what. Kenji loved her, he never wanted to lose her. The day he fell in love with her, he vowed to himself that he would never let her down, he would never give up on her, and he would always protect and love her.

Kenji wandered off into sleep, watching Suzuki sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hey pp! Hope u like the fluffiness in this chapter! I hope I'm not bad at writing it, review and tell me what u think!**

**Ja ne!**

**Zuki Hyuuga**


	17. Happy Thanksgiving!

A Daughter's Love

By: Zuki Hyuuga

**A/N: Umm, I have gotten some reviews saying that this chapter will probably be about Hiro and Ai, but it's not. I decided that I'm gonna write about the Holiday that's coming up, which is Thanksgiving, so I'm sorry if u were hoping for something between Hiro and Ai. This story is of course mainly about Suzuki and Kenji, but there will be some Hiro and Ai parts in it. So this chapter is about Thanksgiving, which is tomorrow. I'm uodating today because tomorrow I won't be able to update, I'll be with my family. So enjoy! Happy Thanksgiving once again.**

* * *

Four months after the couples married, they celebrated Thanksgving with thier family.

"Kenji, do you know what time we have to be at your mother's?" Suzuki asked, still aplying some lipgloss.

"Umm, I think two." Kenji said, looking at himself in the mirror and straighting his tie.

"You think? Didn't Hiro tell you?" Suzuki asked when she walked over to her husband and fixed his tie for him.

"No, I asked my mother, she said two." Kenji said.

"What time is it now?" Suzuki asked.

"It's...1:30." Kenji said looking at the clock.

"Alright then, we'll leave in alittle bit." Suzuki said.

Kenji was wearing black pants, and a blue dress shirt with a black tie, he looked rather handsome wearing these clothes. Suzuki was wearing black petite pants, that showed her curvy legs, and a blue yukata with black laces design at the bottom. She never wore makeup though, she only put on lipgloss and alittle amount of perfume. (A/N: Just like me, hehehehehe)

When Suzuki put her hair up in a short ponytail, she had cut her hair to a shoulder length in the past few months, she allowed some hair to dangle out, but in a apporperiate way. Suzuki sighed and then noticed Kenji putting his arms around her waist.

"Why do you always sigh when you look at yourself in the mirror?" Kenji asked, placing a gentle kiss on her neck.

"You know I ask myself the same question, and I don't know. It's just something I've always done and never noticed until I became an ANBU captain." Suzuki answered.

"It's nothing bad, I like it when you do that." Kenji said and looked at Suzuki, who was looking at him through the mirror.

"Come on, we have to meet everyone, I don't want to be late." Suzuki said, when she turned around and kissed her husband on the cheek.

The two put on thier coats and left for the Hyuuga mansion, where the Thanksgiving party would be held. Everyone in thier family would be there, Hiro, Ai, Naruto, Hinata, Yuriko, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, and Tenten would all be there. When they arrived they were the last one's there.

"There you guys are, I thought you wouldn't show up." Hiro said when he answered the door.

"Hey guys, glad you're here." Ai said with a smile and hugged her two friends.

"Hi Hiro, Ai, where are our parents?" Kenji asked.

"Well Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata are in the kitchen, Sasuke, Neji, and my dad are in the living room with Yuriko." Hiro answered.

"I'll go join them." Kenji said, then took Suzuki by the hand to have her come with him, but then Ai stepped in.

"Umm, Kenji, do you mind if I borrow Suzuki for one moment?" Ai asked Kenji.

"Sure, I guess Hiro and I will see you two later then." Kenji said.

When the two men left, Ai faced Suzuki.

"What is it Ai? Is your father, aunt and uncle not coming?" Suzuki asked.

"No it's not that, they'll be here, it's something more serious than that." Ai said.

"What?" Suzuki asked.

"I-I'm pregnant." Ai said nervously.

"You are!? Ai that's amazing!" Suzuki asked with excitement.

"Yea, but Hiro doesn't know yet." Ai said.

"What? When did you find out?" Suzuki asked.

"Just a few days ago, I wasn't feeling good and your mother examined me and told me." Ai said with a smile.

"Aw Ai, you have to announce it to everyone. First tell Hiro and then you two can announce it at dinner." Suzuki said.

"You really think Hiro will be happy?" Ai asked.

"Of course! Hiro loves you, and he'll be estatic!" Suzuki said with a smile and hugged her friend.

"Okay, can you go get him for me?" Ai asked.

"Sure." Suzuki said.

She went into the living room and found Hiro talking with his father, "Hiro, your wife wishes to speak to you." Suzuki said.

"What about?" Hiro asked.

"You'll see." Suzuki said with a smirk.

Hiro left the room and went to Ai.

"Ai, what's going on? Why did Suzuki tell me you wanted to tell me something?" Hiro asked.

"That's because there is something I want to tell you." Ai said.

"Nani?" Hiro asked and placed his hands on Ai's shoulder's.

"Hiro-kun, I'm-I'm...I'm pregnant." Ai stuttered out.

Hiro froze, not knowing how to react, Ai noticed this and grew worried.

"We don't have to keep it if you aren't ready Hiro, or I can get an abor-" Ai started but Hiro cut her off by placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"How could you even think that Ai? There's no way I'm going to let you abort our unborn child, or put it up for adoption." Hiro said.

Ai smiled and hugged Hiro, "Now there's something else I can be grateful about on this day." Hiro said happily.

"So you are happy?" Ai asked.

"Of course I am! I'm going to be a father." Hiro said with his trademark grin.

Ai smiled when Hiro placed a hand over Ai's flat belly, "Wow." Hiro mumbled.

* * *

"Dinner's ready!" Tenten called out to her family.

By then Garra, Temari, and Kunkuro had arrived and everyone was sitting at the dinning room table, ready to eat.

When everyone was served, Hiro and Ai tapped thier glasses. "Umm, everyone, Ai and myself have an announcement to make." Hiro said.

Everyone looked up and saw Hiro and Ai, Ai blushed while Hiro spoke. "I just found out myself today, but Ai is pregnant." Hiro said.

Hinata started to laugh happily and hugged them both. Naruto smiled and punched Hiro's arm playfully. Everyone else was happy as well, and they continued to talk and eat their meal.

"Alright everyone, it's the time that we do every year." Tenten said.

Every year they always shared what they were grateful for, and every year they went in order.

"I'm grateful for my wife, Hinata, my son, Hiro, my daughter Yuriko, and of course my new daughter-in-law Ai, and my unborn grandchild." Naruto said with a smile.

Hinat was next. "I'm grateful for my enitire family and friends, and the new addition in my family, Ai and her child with Hiro."

Next was Yuriko "I'm grateful that I graduated the academy at the top of my class, my family, and my new sister and soon to be neice or nephew."

Now it was Sasuke's turn. "I'm grateful for all my freinds and family, my daughter being happy with the man she loves, Kenji. And I'm grateful that Kenji is taking such good care of my daughter when I can't."

Kenji, and Suzuki smiled and Sasuke's words. Sakura was next, "I'm grateful that I have such good friends and a loving family, and Kenji, for protecting Suzuki."

Now it was Kenji's turn. "I'm grateful for Suzuki, Hiro, and Ai, my very good friends, and my wife. I'm grateful that I have a family like all of you, and I'm grateful I have the strength to protect you all as well."

Suzuki smiled as she went next. "I'm grateful for my new husband, my friends, my new family, and my parents. Who created me and gave me this life."

Sasuke and Sakura smiled at thier daughter, then everyone said who and what they were grateful for.

The rest of that day they talked and had fun, at times they would ask Ai how she was feeling or feel her belly and talk to the unborn child. They were all like one big happy family, including Garra, Temari and Kunkuro.

* * *

When everyone else was gone, Hiro, Ai, Suzuki, and Kenji were the only ones left helping out Tenten and Neji clean around the house.

"Ai, you should really go home and get some rest." Tenten said.

"I'll be fine." Ai said, but she looked extremely pale and exhausted.

She walked towards the sink and put a dish in, and then passed out, but before she could fall, Hiro caught her.

"I'll take her home, thanks for the dinner Tenten-san, Happy Thanksgiving." Hiro said with Ai in his arms. They didn't live to far from there so he would walk with Ai in his arms.

When they left, Tenten sighed. "Suzuki, when do you think you and Kenji will start a family?" she asked, luckily neither Kenji or Neji were in the room, it was just Tenten and Suzuki doing the dishes.

"I don't know, Kenji doesn't want to rush into anything yet, and neither do I. Besides Lady Tsunade and Naruto have been giving our squad many dangerous missions lately. It would be bad if I got pregnant, and I didn't know, and imagine if I went on a mission." Suzuki answered.

"Hm, well you never know when it could happen, you just need to hope for the best, and to tell the truth. I found out I was pregnant with Kenji during my ANBU mission with Neji, your mother told me. It turned out I got hurt, and I didn't lose Kenji." Tenten said.

"Have you ever told Neji?" Suzuki asked.

"Of course I did, he's my husband, and I didn't want to keep any secrets from him. One thing you should know Suzuki, never keep secrets from the man you love, you could lose their trust, and that's the worse feeling of all." Tenten said.

"Of course, it must be, to know that your own husband can't trust you, it must be a bad feeling." Suzuki said.

"Yea, but I'm glad I never felt it or knew what it was like." Tenten said with a smile.

* * *

After helping out Kenji and Suzuki went home, on thier way there Suzuki grabbed onto Kenji's hand and layed her head on his shoulder.

"Kenji-kun, I'm tired." Suzuki said.

"I know, so am I. When we get home we can go to bed early, how about that?" Kenji asked.

"Okay, Kenji?" Suzuki said.

"Hai?"

"Can you carry me?" Suzuki asked.

Kenji didn't question her, he just smiled. He could never say no to her. The streets of Konoha was empty anyway, no one was around, wither they were sleeping or celebrating the Holiday with thier family. Kenji carried Suzuki bridal style, and started to walk home.

On his way there, he noticed that Suzuki had fallen asleep in his arms. Kenji smiled, and layed her on thier bed when they got home.

He quickly changed her into her pj's and tucked her in the bed. Then he changed himself into his pj's and went into the living room. He sat on the couch and turned on the t.v., he skimmed through the channels to see if anything was on and set on a movie called "The Notebook." (A/N: Sorry but I love that movie, and everything Kenji is doind now is what I do when I'm bored at home on my vacations from school) It was midnight, and the movie was still playing. He didn't know why he was watching it, but he was. That was the first movie he watched with Suzuki when they became a couple, and it was the movie they watched before they first made love to each other.

Kenji smiled to himself, and he heard someone come out of the bedroom.

"Suzuki?" He called.

"Kenji? What are you doing? It's midnight." Suzuki asked

"Nothing, I'm just watching a movie." Kenji said.

Suzuki walked over to him and sat next to him on the couch. "The Notebook?" Suzuki asked.

"Yea, wanna watch it together?" Kenji asked.

Suzuki smiled and cuddled up to Kenji. She leaned her back against his and he held onto her from behind. The couple watched the movie, but fell asleep before it ended.

* * *

**A/N: Ai pregnant?! Didn't expect that did ya? Hoped you liked it! I probably won't update until after Thanksgiving Day, so until then Mata ne! **

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO ALL MY READERS!**

**Love, Zuki Hyuuga. **


	18. A NOTE FROM ZUKI HYUUGA!

A NOTE FROM ZUKI HYUUGA!

KK readers I've gotten some reviews asking how long this story will last, and when Suzuki will get pregnant.

Here are your answeres,

1) I plan on having this story to be really long, considering I really love how it's going so far. I'm thinking that estimated amount of chappys are...ummmm...50 at the most, I hope thats not too much. You guys are in for a big surprise later on, you'll find out soon enough, Like I said, I love writing suspense,drama, and romance. So hopefully you'll like what u read later on in it.

2) I actually don't know when Suzuki will get pregnant, maybe around the ending, I still need to put more thought into that part, so I'm actually not sure. But I know that she will get pregnant, just not yet.

Okay, since I've gotten reviews before, saying I should end Suzuki and Inoyoshi's rivarly with a fight, I am. I think in the next two chapters, Suzuki is going to get really pissed off at Inoyoshi, because Inoyoshi messes with Suzuki in the worst possible way. What I mean by that, u'll have to wait and see, I know you'll love it.

Okay, until next time, Mate ne!

Zuki Hyuuga. XD


	19. Inoyoshi's move

A Daughter's Love

By: Zuki Hyuuga

**A/N: Hey ppl, I hope u enjoy this chapter. Lot's of rivalry in this chapter, alittle swearing, and insults too! Inoyoshi is gonna regret this!**

**

* * *

**

A brown haired girl looked out her window, she saw her beloved one, with the woman she married.

"I hate Suzuki, I truly do." Inoyoshi mumbled. 'What am I gonna do? Kenji married that stupid Uchiha, how can I get him?' Inoyoshi asked herself.

Then, something popped into her mind, she grinned and left her room. Inoyoshi ran into the streets of Konoha and went to a sake bar, where she saw who she was looking for.

"Hey, Shin." Inoyoshi called.

The said man looked at Inoyoshi and grinned, "What's with the look on your face Inoyoshi?" he asked.

"You still love that Uchiha?" Inoyoshi asked.

"Ever since my academy days, why?" Shin asked.

"I got an idea. You may finally get her, and I may finally get my Kenji-kun." Inoyoshi said with a grin.

"Well?" Shin asked.

* * *

Shin stood by the cherry tree, waiting for Suzuki to arrive. He agreed to Inoyoshi's plan and smiled to himself. When the Uchiha heiress arrived she sighed.

"Shin Okado, what do you want?" Suzuki asked.

"Aa, I see someone hasn't forgotten thier biggest fan." Shin said.

"Shin, I'm married now, what do you want?" Suzuki asked

"I found out that you always come by this tree, even in the cold weather it is now, why?" Shin asked.

"That's my buisness Shin. This tree may not be in bloom, but if I have a reason to be here, then I do, got it?" Suzuki said.

"You know, one thing that always attracted me to you, was your attitude," Shin said and then caught the ANBU by surprise and pinned her against the tree. "I always thought the way you talked to me was sexy."

"Let me go Shin." Suzuki growled lowly.

"Not until, I get what I came here for." Shin said and then pressed his body against hers.

Suzuki's heart raced, how many times must she go through this kind of thing, she wondered.

"Shin let me go!" Suzuki yelled and then kneed him at a very sensitive spot of him.

But she was to frightened to realize that he transformed to a log, by the time he did, she was running back towards her home. On her way there she stopped at one point to rest and regain her breath, but she heard someone moan from behind her. She was curious, because she saw Kenji's scarf that she made for him this winter laying at her feet. She saw an old building that looked like it was abonded and walked into it, the moans she heard got louder. Until she came to a stop, cause a door was open and there she saw something, she really wished she didn't see.

What she saw was Kenji, and Inoyoshi, making love to each other. Suzuki froze in shock, she looked at Kenji.

"Suzuki." he said softly.

Inoyoshi only smiled. Hot tears formed in her eyes, she couldn't say anything, a lump was stuck in her throat, she felt that it was her heart. How could this happen? Kenji, was sleeping with Inoyoshi? What was wrong with him? Suzuki's tears streamed down her face, and she ran out of the room.

Kenji tried following after her, calling after her. But she was too fast for him, and she fled. Kenji smirked, then immediatly transformed into the real Shin.

"Looks like your plan worked Inoyoshi." Shin said.

"Yup, now that Suzuki thinks Kenji betrayed her, she's leave him, and he'll come straight into my arms." Inoyoshi smirked.

* * *

Suzuki's heart was pounding, how could Kenji do this to her? She felt so betrayed, she truly loved Kenji to death, and they took vows, and he broke them. Suzuki couldn't believe it, she didn't want to believe it. She was heart broken.

She ran into Kouki, who saw her crying and running.

"Whoa, hey, what's wrong Suzuki-chan?" Kouki asked.

"Kouki!" Suzuki sobbed and cried in Kouki's chest.

"Hey, don't cry," Kouki soothed.

"Why shouldn't I? I just found my husband sleeping with another woman!" Suzuki cried.

"Nani?!"Kouki asked.

"Oh Kouki, what am I doing?" Suzuki sobbed.

"C'mon, I'll take you over to Chouji's place and buy you lunch." Kouki said.

When they arrived they sat at a table and Kouki began, "So what exactly happened?" he asked.

"I ran into Shin Okado, and took off from him, and when I stopped by somewhere, I found Kenji and Inoyoshi, together, sleeping together." Suzuki cried and buried her face in her arms.

"He never loved me Kouki."

"Don't say that, maybe Inoyoshi was trying to trick you." Kouki said.

"C'mon Kouki, Inoyoshi isn't that smart to think up that kind of plan." Suzuki said.

"Well you never know." Kouki said.

"You're not helping. I gotta go." Suzuki said and sighed. She got out of the resturaunt before Kouki could even say anything.

* * *

Suzuki arrived at her house in tears, she didn't want to go see her parents, or freinds, she didn't want to see anyone. When she got in the house, Kenji saw her in tears.

"Suzuki what'd wrong?" Kenji asked, about to put his arms around her.

"Don't touch me! How dare you ask me that!" Suzuki spat and looked at Kenji with blood red eyes.

"Suzuki what's wrong with you?" Kenji asked.

"What the hell Kenji? You go and sleep with Inoyoshi and now your acting all innocent? What do you take me for?!" Suzuki yelled, tears streaming down her eyes.

"Suzuki, I never slept with Inoyoshi, what are you talking about?" Kenji asked,

"Don't you dare do that to me dammit!" Suzuki growled

"Suzuki maybe you imagined something." Kenji said, trying to relax his wife.

Suzuki got furious, then slapped Kenji across the face, very hard. So hard that he didn't even turn his head to face her.

"Don't you dare say that! I saw you with my own two eyes, unless you think I'm blind to." Suzuki said, tears still streaming down her face.

Kenji slowly turned his head and faced Suzuki. He furrowed his brows and pinned her to the wall.

Suzuki struggled to get free, but he held her tight by the wrists.

"Suzuki, I don't know what you're talking about. First of all, I would never cheat on you, I love you and I would never do something like that to you." Kenji said.

Suzuki sobbed, "Your lying to me." she cried.

"No I'm not! Suzuki please, before you do anything else listen to me." Kenji said desperatly.

Suzuki sobbed, and cried harder, she just continued. Even when Kenji realised his grip on her.

"Why Kenji why?" She sobbed.

Kenji lifted her chin up so she could look into his eyes. Tears streamed down Kenji's eyes, "Suzuki, please believe me, I would never cheat on you." Kenji pleaded.

Suzuki sobbe, "Suzuki, please tell me what you saw." Kenji pleaded.

Suzuki explained what she saw between sobs, Kenji looked at her with sad eyes. "Suzuki, that wasn't me. Please believe me, Inoyoshi tricked you." Kenji sobbed.

Suzuki looked at her husband, tears where falling down his cheeks. She had never seen him cry so much before, she had never seen such pain in his eyes.

"Please, I don't want to lose you Suzuki, please believe me." Kenji pleaded.

Suzuki wiped away her tears, and lifted up her husbands chin, "Kenji, I believe you." Suzuki mumbled.

Kenji grabbed onto her and held her tightly, "I would never do that to you Suzuki." he mumbled.

Suzuki tried to think back at the memory, she tried to remember every single detail, then she got it.

"You know, I just realized. Inoyoshi forgot one thing when she tried to trick me." Suzuki said.

"What?" Kenji asked.

"You know that when you do the transformation jitsu, you can make youself look exactly like a person, unless they have a kekkei genkei. One basic rule, if you are trying to transform your self into a person who has a kekkei genkei that resigns in the eye, you can't copy that eye color or kekkei genkei. Now I remember, when I looked at him, he had his normal black eyes, not you lavender ones." Suzuki explained.

Kenji laughed alittle, then kissed Suzuki passionatly. "Suzuki I would never be unfaithful to you. I love you with all my heart." he said sweetly.

"I love you too Kenji-kun." Suzuki said with a smile and kissed her husband.

Kenji smiled on her lips and lifted her up in his arms bridal stlye. Suzuki giggled as Kenji carried her to what was nearbye, which was a couch. He layed her on the couch and leaned over her. He looked at her with a smile and kissed her tenderly.

* * *

Suzuki walked into the Yamanaka flower shop and walked over to the counter where Inoyoshi was.

"Well well well, Suzuki. So when are you and Kenji spliting apart so I can be with him completely?" Inoyoshi asked smugly.

Suzuki slapped Inoyoshi across the face, much harder than what she did to Kenji.

"That's for making me do the same thing to my innocent husband." Suzuki said smugly.

"How did you find out?" Inoyoshi asked, holding her cheek.

"Have you forgotten? My IQ is over the charts, I've even surpassed your father's IQ, I'm and intelligent woman. I have to admit you had me going, but once I calmed down I realized it. You tricked me." Suzuki explained.

Inoyoshi looked at Suzuki with horror as she came closer towards her. "Stay away from my husband from now on you slut." Suzuki spat.

She then turned around and left the shop. Inoyoshi was too shocked to even move, she still held her cheek, and watched her rival leave.

* * *

**A/N: OOOOOOOOOOOO! OO didn't see that at all did ya? Sorry if it's short, but it's late and I'm tired, it's about 2:32 a.m. I'm tired. **

**Hope you liked it!**

Zuki Hyuuga


	20. Suzuki's final warning!

A Daughter's Love

By: Zuki Hyuuga

**A/N: Yatta! I finally made it to 100 reviews! Yay! I'm so happy! I didn't reach this many reviews in my old story until it was over! OMG! I'M SO HAPPY! THANK U ALL VERY MUCH!**

**

* * *

**

Inoyoshi looked at Suzuki with horror as she came closer towards her. "Stay away from my husband from now on you slut." Suzuki spat

She then turned around and left the shop. Inoyoshi was to shocked to even move, she still held her cheek and watched her rival leave.

Anger filled Inoyoshi has Suzuki left the shop, "Nobody does that to me and gets away with it!" Inoyoshi growled.

Inoyoshi ran towards the door, and grabbed Suzuki from her hair and began to pull it. Suzuki yelled out as Inoyoshi tried to pull her back.

"Let me go you slut!" Suzuki yelled.

Inoyoshi grabbed Suzuki and threw her to the ground. "Never mess with Inoyoshi Nara." Inoyoshi said.

Suzuki swelled up with anger and tripped Inoyoshi by the feet. When she landed on the ground, Suzuki came over to her and pulled her hair so Inoyoshi was looking straight at her. She looked at her with her sharingan red eyes.

"Never try and take something away from an Uchiha!" she growled.

Suzuki then punched Inoyoshi in the face and sent her flying into the building wall of her flower shop.

"I'll warn you again whore, if you ever call my house, try to steal my husband, or even look at him again. I'll kill you with my bare hands." Suzuki said in a low tone, surely to scare the Nara.

Inoyoshi had a black eye, and bruises from that throw to the wall. Suzuki backed away from the Nara, "I guess you not as smart as your father." Suzuki said lowly.

She then turned around to leave, not even showing a sign of remorse or sympathy for the girl. She just walked on.

* * *

Suzuki walked in her house and saw Kenji asleep on the couch with a photo album laying on his chest. Suzuki walked over to him and took the album off his chest. She saw the picture he was looking at, it was a picture of herself, Kenji, Hiro, and Sasuke. They were standing on the Hokage monument, taking their picture when they became genin. Hiro, Kenji, and herself were all only six, and Sasuke looked younger than he did now. Suzuki smiled to herslef. She put the album on the table and kneeled down next to Kenji, she placed a gentle kiss on his lips, and he awoke.

"Hi."

"Hi sleepyhead." Suzuki said with a smile.

"Suzuki, why is your hair messed up?" Kenji asked.

"Oh, nothing, I guess the wind blew it." Suzuki said with a smile. She couldn't tell Kenji what happened, not yet at least.

"How about we go to bed now?" Kenji asked, sitting up.

"Why? It's still early." Suzuki said, and sat on Kenji's lap.

"I didn't mean it like that." Kenji said, and then kissed Suzuki passionatly on the lips.

"Okay." Suzuki said with a smile.

* * *

Suzuki woke up the next morning with two strong arms wrapping around her slender waist. She smiled and turned to face him.

"Good morning." he mumbled.

"Good morning Kenji." Suzuki said sleepily.

Kenji smiled and nuzzled his head into Suzuki's neck, kissing it softly.

"Kenji." Suzuki said softly.

"What's wrong?" Kenji asked as he began to give her love bites.

"Will you try your hardest to stay away from Inoyoshi?" Suzuki asked

Kenji looked up at her, "I already am, what's going on? Why do you bring her up all of the sudden?" Kenji asked.

"It's nothing, I just don't want her near you." Suzuki said and nuzzled up to his chest.

Kenji sighed and held Suzuki tighter against him, "You do believe me right?" he whispered in her ear.

"What do you mean?" Suzuki asked.

"You do believe me when I say I love you right?" Kenji asked.

"Of course I do Kenji-kun, why wouldn't I?" Suzuki answered.

"I just wanted to know." Kenji said.

Suzuki smiled and layed a gentle kiss on his chest, right near his shoulder. He never slept with a shirt on, so he felt Suzuki's gentle kiss. She looked up at him and kissed him gently on the lips. Kenji deepened the kiss and pulled Suzuki on top of him. Thier kiss turned into a passionate makeout, but just as Kenji flipped Suzuki over so that way he was on top, someone burst into the room.

"Kenji!!!" Inoyoshi cried out, bursting into the room.

Kenji and Suzuki immediatly sat up, looking at Inoyoshi.

"What the hell are you doing here Inoyoshi?!" Kenji yelled.

"Look at what your tramp of a wife did to me!" Inoyoshi cried, pointing to her black eye.

"Inoyoshi!" Suzuki yelled and leaped off her bed, she pinned Inoyoshi to the wall by her neck.

"I told you to stay away from me and my husband!" Suzuki yelled, sqeezing Inoyoshi's neck tighter, she looked at Inoyoshi with her sharingan eyes.

Kenji saw how angry Suzuki was and tried to stop her, "Suzuki don't kill her." Kenji said.

"Why shouldn't I, she has been insulting me for years to come, she tried to steal you away from me. I've had enough of her, it's time I ended her life." Suzuki growled, tighting her grip.

"Because you're going to regret it. Is it really worth it to kill someone just because you hate them?" Kenji asked.

Suzuki looked at Kenji, her eyes softened, then she looked back at Inoyoshi, "It's not worth it."

Suzuki realised her grip on Inoyoshi's neck, and she fell to the ground. Suzuki went to her knees and looked at Inoyoshi. "This is my final warning Inoyoshi, and I'm saying this nicely now. Stay away from my husband and me, I don't want to have to fight you. I'm tired of that already. Just please, leave my house and don't come back." Suzuki said clamly.

Inoyoshi looked at Suzuki and caught her breath, once she did she got up to her feet and left the room. Suzuki sighed and layed on her bed.

Kenji sighed as well, and then went up to Suzuki on the bed. He loomed over her, "You okay?" he asked.

"Yea, I'm fine." Suzuki said.

"Why don't I relax you?" Kenji asked, then kissed Suzuki's neck.

Suzuki giggled as she kissed Kenji passionatly.

* * *

Inoyoshi went into her old home where her parents lived, she went to her mother.

"Oka-chan what am I gonna do?" Inoyoshi asked.

"First of all, stop trying to go after another womans husband. Inoyoshi trust me, you may think it's worth it now, but when you finally get your way, you feel nothing but regret." Ino said to her daughter.

"How would you know?" Inoyoshi asked.

"Because I was once like you too. Unfortunaetly you get this from me." Ino said and looked down at her feet.

"Oka-chan, I really love Kenji, what's not to love about him?" Inoyoshi asked.

"Inoyoshi, you think you're in love with him, you want to be in love with him, but deep inside you know it's wrong." Ino said, "Am I right?"

Inoyoshi looked down, "Yes."

"You also hate Suzuki very much, so you want to find away to get to her, but you really don't want to right?" Ino said.

"Yes." Inoyoshi answered, still looking down.

"Inoyoshi, please, I know Suzuki is tired of this, and so are you. You can stop this now, find someone who will truly make you happy. Please, end this rivalry." Ino said.

Inoyoshi looked up at her mother and smiled, "Hai Oka-chan, I will. I promise." she said.

"Good." Ino said and smiled at her daughter.

* * *

Suzuki sighed and looked at her reflection in her cup of tea.

"Suzuki are you okay?" Ai asked.

"Huh? Yea, I'm fine." Suzuki said.

"You seem distracted, what's wrong?" Ai asked, she was in her first month of pregnancy still.

"You know how Inoyoshi tricked me the other day?" Suzuki asked.

"Yes, I still can't believe she would do that." Ai said.

"Well this morning, she came into my and Kenji's room. I got really mad, and Kenji calmed me down." Suzuki said.

"That Inoyoshi, she won't stop will she?" Ai asked.

"I just want this to end. I'm tired of fighting with her." Suzuki said.

"So am I." a voice said behind her.

Suzuki turned around and saw Inoyoshi standing behind her, "I think it's about time we stopped this Suzuki." Inoyoshi said.

TBC!

* * *

**A/N: WHOA! I hoped u liked it, I added a little bit of fluffiness and a little bit of cat fighting! Hehehehehe, hope you liked it! Sorry if it's short I'm running low on idea's! If you have any suggestions or requests for the next few chapters, plz let me know! I need help!**

**Zuki Hyuuga**


	21. Rivalry ended & a preggy problem

A Daughter's Love

By: Zuki Hyuga

**A/N: Hey ppl, sorry for the late update, I've been working on projects at school and I just finally turned them in. I've been really tired lately and I think I'm kinda going through a writer's block, so if this chapter sux, please excuse me. I've also been working on a new story I'm gonna put on in Quizilla, so sorry. I've been so caught up with my social life, that I almost forgot about my story. I've been trying to think of something for you guys. Hope u like it!**

**

* * *

**

"I think it's time we stopped this now Suzuki." Inoyoshi said.

Suzuki nodded her head, "I agree. I just have one question, why?" Suzuki said.

Inoyoshi sighed, "I don't know why Suzuki. I just-I suppose that I was just jealous of you. I'm sorry." she said.

Suzuki smirked. "It's okay Inoyoshi, I've been waiting for years for you to say that. I just want to get along with you, not fight." Suzuki said.

"Do you think we can start over then?" Inoyoshi asked.

Suzuki smiled and held her hand out for Inoyoshi to shake, "Truce." she said

Inoyoshi beamed, "Truce!" she said happily.

They shook hands and hugged.

"Well now that you guys are freinds, why don't we all have some tea to celebrate?" Ai asked.

Inoyoshi and Suzuki exchanged looks, "Sure Ai." Inoyoshi said with a smile.

* * *

The three girls were walking with each other and laughing, on their way to the Uchiha mansion were Suzuki lived. 

"So Ai, how have you been feeling lately?" Inoyoshi asked.

"Okay I guess. I've been sick in the morning alot." Ai answered.

"Yea, morning sickness. My mother told me about that when I was little." Suzuki said.

"Well it sucks. This morning I felt like I was throwing up all my insides! Hiro was freaking out, he was screaming, crying, and at the same time trying to comfort me. He was so freaked out that he called his mom, he thought there was something wrong with me and I was gonna lose the baby." Ai said with a chuckle.

Suzuki laughed, "That's Hiro for ya. He's always been so worrysome. He's always thinking of others and worrying about them all the time. He's got the biggest heart of all, considering that both his parents have big hearts." Suzuki said with a smile.

Ai smiled, then placed a hand over her stomach, which was a tiny little bump. "I wonder if our child will be like him, or me." Ai said with a smile.

"I bet that he or she will be just like you and Hiro." Inoyoshi said with a smile.

"I wonder if my little niece or nephew will be a girl or a boy." Suzuki said with a cute voice and placed a hand over Ai's belly.

"Ummm, actually, Suzuki?" Ai asked.

"Yea?" Suzuki asked.

"Hiro and I were thinking that you and Kenji could be the babies Godparents, is that okay with you?" Ai asked.

Suzuki squealed with joy "Of course Ai! I would love to!" she laughed.

"Aww thank you Suzuki." Ai said and hugged her.

Inoyoshi smiled, "I wish I could've gotten along with you guys before." she said softly.

Ai smiled, "Well I was thinking Inoyoshi, since we've become good freinds today, you could be that second Godmother too." she said.

Inoyoshi smiled. The three came to Suzuki's house and she let them in. No one was home so they went into the kitchen.

* * *

"C'mon Kenji, drink some!" Hiro slurred and waved the glass of sake in front of Kenji's face. 

"No Hiro. Why are you even drinking?" Kenji asked.

"'Cause I thought I would celebrate with you, since your gonna be my kids Godfather." Hiro said.

Kenji took the sake out of Hiro's hands, he gulped it down.

"Suzuki'll kill me if I go home drunk, so not too much." Kenji said.

"Alright!" Hiro said with a smile.

(Later)

Hiro was completley wasted, yet Kenji was just fine.

"Hiro, I told you weren't allowed to get drunk. Imagine if you do this when your kids born." Kenji said.

"Kid?" Hiro hiccuped.

"Yes, your child." Kenji said.

"I'm gonna be a dad, yay!" Hiro cheered.

"Ugh your breath smells awful! I'm taking you to your fathers house. There's no way I'm gonna leave you alone with Ai tonight." Kenji mumbled.

Kenji took Hiro over to Naruto's home and walked off to his home.

When he arrived home the lights were off and he figured Suzuki was asleep. He walked up to his room and sure enough, there she was, sleeping silently. Kenji smirked and walked over to his wife. She was laying above the covers and in a robe, her hair was spread across the pillow and was wet. He figured that she must've taken a shower and fell asleep before she could change. Kenji got closer to his wife and kissed her gently on the lips, Suzuki furrowed her brows and opened her eyes slowly.

"Kenji?" Suzuki asked sleepily.

"Yea?" Kenji said softly.

"You're breath smells like sake, yuck." Suzuki said with a smile.

"Well I was out with Hiro, and he drank too much, again. So I left him at his parents." Kenji said.

"What did they say?" Suzuki asked, wpiing her eyes.

"Well Naruto slapped him upside the head, and Hinata just shook her head in dissapointment." Kenji said.

Suzuki yawned and closed her eyes, "It's almost two in the morning, can we go to bed?" Suzuki asked.

Kenji smirked and removed his heavy coat and hung it, he then changed into a pair of black pajama pants and turned up the heat in his home. He layed down next to Suzuki and pulled her close to him. She yawned again and turned around to face him and layed her head on his chest. Kenji played with the ends of her hair, which was just a few inches shorter than his. Kenji always had long brown hair, like his father, and Suzuki had always had short hair, until she decided to grow it out. Kenji layed his cheek on the top of Suzuki's head and held her close. He loved to hold her in his arms, it felt so right all the time. He remembered the time when they were on a mission when they were young. They had gotten seperated from Sasuke, and had to find him.

(Flashback)

_Kenji, Suzuki, and Hiro were hoping from tree to tree trying to find thier sensei._

_"Don't worry Suzuki, we'll find him." Hiro assured._

_Suzuki sighed and looked up at the sky, she didn't realize that she skipped a tree branch and slipped. Scared, she screamed out for help._

_"Kenji!!!!!!!!!" She screamed, unknowingly._

_Kenji looked behind him and didn''t see his teammate, "Suzuki!"_

_He stopped and turned back quickly, he then found Suzuki on a tree branch, sitting and trying to stand up. He walked up to her._

_"Are you okay?" Kenji asked._

_"No, I think I broke my ankle" Suzuki asked, and winced._

_Kenji looked at her ankle and examined it, "It looks swollen, let me carry you. There's no way you can walk on that." Kenji said._

_"No, I'm okay Kenji." Suzuki said, trying to stand, she stood up and immediatly winced in pain._

_"Okay, let me carry you. Hiro is waiting for us." Kenji said._

_Suzuki groaned, "Fine." she mumbled._

_Kenji carried her bridal-stlye and thier eyes met for a minute. They looked into the others eyes, and didn't realize that thier faces were only an inch apart. The didn't realize until they felt thier hot breaths on thier faces. They looked away and blushed twenty shades of red._

_"Umm, let's get going." Kenji said and took off._

(End Flashback)

Kenji smiled at how naive he was when he ws young. He was so unaware of his feelings for Suzuki, but now, he could never keep away from her. Everytime Suzuki wasn't in his arms he felt empty inside. Kenji squeezed Suzuki tighter against him as he remembered how she almost left him when she found a clone of him and Inoyoshi. He never wanted to lose her, never. Suzuki groaned when she felt two big arms squeez her, she opened her eyes and looked at Kenji.

"Kenji?" Suzuki asked.

"Sorry. Go back to sleep." Kenji mumbled.

"Hn." Suzuki replied and rested her head against his chest again.

Kenji sighed and kissed the top of Suzuki's head and fell asleep.

* * *

Ai moaned as she woke up the next morning, she felt terrible. She was nausious and her belly hurt, a lot. She walked over to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror, she was shaking, and her face was extremely pale.

"I have to be okay, Temari-san is gonna take me to visit my father today." Ai mumbled to herself.

She tried to move again and fell onto the floor. Her belly hurt so much, she was in pain. She began to cry uncontrolllably, "Hiro!" She cried "I want Hiro!"

Soon Naruto and Hiro walked into Hiro's home, "No more of that nonsese Hiro, got it?" Naruto asked.

"Hai-Oto-san." Hiro stopped, he then heard a muffled cry coming from the bathroom.

"Hiro!" it cried again.

"Ai!" Hiro yelled and went into the bathroom. Ai was on the floor with her hand on her belly

"Ai! What's wrong?" Hiro asked, trying to hold down his tears.

"Hiro there's something wrong with the baby." Ai cried.

"Oto-san! Call the hospital!" Hiro called out to Naruto.

* * *

**A/N: Stopping there, sorry! I like putting cliffy's! It keeps u guys in suspense, and who doesn't like suspense? (yawns) Man I danced so much today, I went to a school dance today, I guess for a Japanese girl, I'm not that bad at it. I guess having a friend on a dance team pays off sometimes, hehehe**

**Review and I'll update ASAP!**


	22. Aware

A Daughter's Love

By: Zuki Hyuga

**A/N: Hey ppl, sorry for the cliffy I put in in the last chapter, I just luv to keep u guys guessing from begining to end, that's what good writers do right? Well Hope u like it! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

At the hospital Hiro was walking back and forth in front of Ai's hospital room, he was so nervous he couldn't keep still. Naruto watched his son, pacing back and forth, he felt bad deep inside for Hiro. Soon Suzuki and Kenji came into the hospital and saw Hiro.

"Is she okay?" Suzuki asked.

"I don't know, your mom and Tsunade are still checking her." Hiro said nervously.

"Hiro relax, please." Kenji said.

"Don't tell me to relax Kenji! My wife is sick and we might lose our child! The last thing I'm gonna do is relax!" Hiro burst out.

Looking at Suzuki, Kenji, and Naruto faces, Hiro softened. He leaned against the wall, and buried his face in his hands. "I'm sorry Kenji." he mumbled, sliding down to the floor.

Kenji walked over to his cousin and put a hand on his shoulder, "Everything will be okay Hiro. You just have to stay positive. Ai and your child will be okay." Kenji said.

Hiro looked up at his cousin, small tears fell down his cheeks, "I'm just scared." Hiro sobbed, then more tears fell.

Suzuki walked over to her cousin-in-law, aka teammate and best friend, and wiped his tears away, "Don't be Hiro. Ai is strong, and I'm pretty much sure that if she's strong, then your baby will be too." Suzuki said, with a comforting smile.

Hiro smirked a small smirk, then looked at his teammates, "Thank you both." He mumbled.

Kenji helped him up to his feet and the three sat next to Naruto. Hiro was still anxious, but he was glad he had his friends and his father with him. Tsunade and Sakura came out of the room, Hiro immediatly shot up and caught thier attention.

"Is she okay?" Hiro asked.

"Yes Hiro, she's fine." Tsunade said with a smile.

"And the baby?" Hiro asked.

"Your child is fine too, Ai almost miscarried, but it was a minor scare." Sakura said.

Hiro felt as if a million pounds lifted off his chest, "Can I see her?" Hiro asked.

"Of course, she's been calling you ever since she got here." Tsunade said.

Hiro went into the room, closing it behind him. Everyone sighed in relief.

"Can you imagine what they both would be like if Ai miscarried?" Suzuki asked.

"Hiro would go insane." Naruto mumbled.

"Well imagine how protective he's gonna be now that this has scared the living crap out of him." Kenji said.

"He'll constantly be watching over Ai, knowing him he won't go on ANBU missions for months." Suzuki said.

"Well he has every right to be that way. He almost lost his child." Sakura said. 'Just like Sasuke was when we almost lost Suzuki, and when we lost our last child.' she thought.

Sakura frowned, "Suzuki, can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked her daughter.

"Sure Oka-chan." Suzuki said.

Sakura pulled her into another waiting room and sat down next to her on the couch.

"Suzuki, there's something I want to tell you. Something that I was hoping you would never know, but you deserve to know now." Sakura said.

"What is it?" Suzuki asked.

"Suzuki, you know how your father and I used to be on the ANBU squad? Remember when I told you that we both stopped taking the missions, you used to ask me why, and I never told you?" Sakura asked.

"Yea."Suzuki answered.

"Well the real reason why is because, while we were on one of missions, I didn't know I was pregnant, and I got really hurt. When your father took brought me back to the village's hospital, Tsunade found out that I was pregnant, and that I lost the baby." Sakura explained.

Suzuki was speechless, "S-so I could've had a older brother or sister?" she choked out.

"Yes. Tsunade told us that I couldn't have children because of that mission. Your father was very sad about that, and so was I. But when we found out I was pregnant again, we were happy. I was pregnant with you." Sakura said.

Tears ran down Suzuki's cheeks, she couldn't believe that she had a older brother or sister that never survived. She never met them, knew them, or got a chance to even get to know them. Sakura lifted Suzuki's chin

"That's why you are your father's little girl. Because he was thrilled when you were born, he finally had a child to call his own and actaully love. When we thought you were going to die that one time, we were scared to death, because we were going to lose the only child we had and would ever have." Sakura said.

"You mean, the reason I never had any brothers or sisters was because you couldn't have any more children after I was born?" Suzuki asked.

Sakura nodded, Suzuki hugged her mother. "It must have been painful to lose your first child Oka-chan." Suzuki said, tears falling.

"It was, but then we had you, you're our little miracle, no matter how old you are." Sakura said.

Suzuki smiled and held onto her mother tighter.

"I love you Suzuki." Sakura said to her daughter.

"I love you too Oka-chan." Suzuki mumbled.

* * *

Suzuki and Kenji walked on the road back home, "I'm glad Ai is alright." Kenji said outloud, hoping to start a conversation with his awkwardly silent wife.

He loooked at her, she just continued to stare at her feet. "Suzuki, what's bothering you?" Kenji asked.

Suzuki looked up at him "What?" she asked.

"You seem distracted, what's wrong with you?" Kenji asked.

"Nothing Kenji, it's nothing really." Suzuki said.

Kenji raised on eyebrow, "You know I don't take that Suzuki. Tell me, I'm your husband." Kenji said.

Suzuki sighed, "I'll tell you when we get home, I'm freezing out here." Suzuki said, and shivered.

Kenji sighed then put an arm around Suzuki, providing some warmth to her. "Fine, but you have to promise me you'll tell me." Kenji said.

"Alright." Suzuki siad with a chuckle.

When the two got home, they removed thier jackets, scarfs, hats and gloves and hung them in a closet. Before Kenji could ask what was on Suzuki's mind, she kissed him tenderly. Kenji tried to pull away, trying to get out of her trap, but she moved her body up against his. Kenji slightly moaned as he felt his wife's body against his, she knew what that made him feel. Kenji deepened the kiss by running his tongue across her bottom lip, pleading for an entrance. Suzuki smirked and refused to let him in. Kenji lowly growled and lifted her in his arms bridal stlye. He carried her into thier room and layed her on the bed, where he loomed over her. He kissed her again and pleaded for another entry, Suzuki complied and his tongue crashed against hers. Suzuki found a way underneath Kenji's shirt and began to run her hands up and down his chest. Kenji slightly moaned at her touch, and realized Suzuki was struggling with the belt that held up his pants. He moved away from her a bit to help her, but he saw her smirk and remembered her promise. He stopped her by pressing his body against hers and holding her wrists at each side of her head.

"You're slick Suzuki Hyuga." Kenji mumbled into her ear.

Suzuki pouted and looked at Kenji, "Well? Are you gonna tell me or not?" Kenji asked.

Suzuki sighed and looked down, "My mother told me, she told me that along time ago she went on a ANBU mission while she was pregnant, but she didn't know. She ended up losing that baby. She told me that she was told she couldn't have any children, but then she got prengnant with me and she was overjoyed, she and my father both." Suzuki explained, small tears forming in her eyes.

"Suzuki." Kenji mumbled, then he sat up and pulled Suzuki in a hug.

She cried harder, "I could've had an older brother or sister, I would've known what it was like to have an older sibling." Suzuki sobbed.

"Hey don't cry Suzuki. I don't know what that feels like either. Besides, you always had Hiro and me, we were like your brothers all these years, right?" Kenji asked, wiping away his wifes tears.

"Yea. Hiro was like my little brother. You were always like an older brother to me Kenji." Suzuki said.

"See? You and Hiro used to be so silly all the time, you reminded me of a little brother and sister I had to put up with everyday, but I still loved you both." Kenji said.

Suzuki smiled and hugged her husband again, "I love you Kenji." she mumbled into his chest.

He pinned Suzuki down onto the bed and whispered in her ear. "I love you more." then kissed her passiontaly. Suzuki smirked in the kiss and flipped Kenji over with her incredible strength.

She whispered in his ear, "Never."

Kenji flipped her over again, this time holding her wrists alittle tighter and pressed his body on hers. "Always." he then kissed her, before she could protest. He laughed inwardly at how they were arguing on who loved the other more.

* * *

Hiro came back to the hospital with flowers for his wife, when he went into the room, Ai was sleeping soundly and Garra was in the room with her.

"Garra-san?" Hiro asked.

Garra turned around, and Hiro saw the tears in his eyes. Garra realized what Hiro noticed and he wiped away his tears quickly.

"Hiro, you brought flowers for Ai, that's good." Garra said.

"Garra-san, it's okay to cry. I was scared to. I thought I was going to lose both her and our child." Hiro said, placing the flowers next to Ai's bedside.

Garra sighed, "I know, she just reminded me of her mother." Garra said.

"How did Ai's mother look like Garra-san?" Hiro asked.

"Exactly like Ai, only she had blue eyes. She was beautiful and had chesnut hair, she was so beautiful, I fell in love with her instantly. It was love at first sight. That's why we named Ai "Ai" it means love, and we loved her and each other." Garra said.

"That's sweet." Hiro said with a smile.

"You know Ai reminds me so much of her mother, that whenever I see her sleeping like this, I can't help but cry. Because I know I still have her." Garra said.

Hiro smiled at his father-in-law, "Garra-san, I'm glad Ai is okay." he said soflty.

"So am I Hiro" Garra said, he then placed a hand on Hiro's shoulder, "Take care of her and my grandchild when I can't, promise?"

"You don't have to tell me that. I already know, I'm not going to keep Ai out of my sight." Hiro said.

Garra chuckled and patted Hiro's back, "You know, you really are like your father." he said.

"I know." Hiro said with a smile.

He smiled and gave Garra a thumbs up and a grin, "Believe it." he said.

Garra laughed, Hiro joined in, But they stopped, not wanting to wake Ai.

* * *

**A/N: Hey ppl! Hope u liked it! I enjoyed writing it for you guys! But I have to ask, whats your opinion on the little flashbacks I put in sometimes? Are they good, bad, or cute? Honestly in your opinion? Well Review and let me know!**


	23. Bad news for my readers

**To my dear readers**

**This is all my fault, but I can no longer update for quite some time now. I unfortunately have not been doing so good at school, and my parents are grounding me. I will only have limited times online from now on, but I promise that if I ever get the chance to update, I will.**

**I will probably be able to update during my winter break in two weeks, if I do, it only means I'm lucky enough to get on.**

**I apologize for the bad news, but I promise to do better and update for u all. I really hope this doesn't upset u, I will miss ur reviews, but I will update. Nothing but death will keep me from continuing this story! Hopefully I'll here from u all again.**

**Gomensai,**

**Zuki Hyuuga**


	24. To start a family

A Daughter's Love

By: Zuki Hyuuga

**A/N: YAY! I'm back! I'm so lucky that I got a chance to update again! I thank u all for understanding, now I can repay u all by updateing! Hope u enjoy!

* * *

**

Suzuki looked out her window, tiny little specks of snow were falling to the ground and building up as they fell. She sighed and turned back to her husband, who was sitting next to her. She smiled and layed her head on his shoulder.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Kenji asked.

Suzuki smirked, "Yea, the first snowfall in Konoha this year, and who would've known that is was gonna snow on the same day we put up our Christmas tree?" Suzuki said with a smile.

Kenji smiled and wrapped an arm around his wife's waist and pulled her closer to him. He snuggled his face into her neck.

"I love you Suzuki Hyuga." Kenji mumbled.

Suzuki kissed Kenji's forehead, "I love you too." she said.

Kenji smiled and brought Suzuki on his lap, she giggled at his arrangment. She turned to face him, that way she was straddling him, and he pinned his forehead on hers. He stared into her onyx gems, Kenji realized how alike they were compared to his sensei's. Kenji always knew that Suzuki looked so much like her father, his sensei. He smiled as he thought of what his children with Suzuki might look like.

"Suzuki?" he asked.

"Hm?"

"Have you ever wondered what our children might look like?" Kenji asked.

"Yes I have." she said.

"Well what have you always thought?" Kenji asked.

"I always thought that our children would look like a mixture of both of us. Maybe our first born will be a mix, then our next like you and me, and our last like you or me." Suzuki answered.

"How many children do you think we'll have? How many do you want?" Kenji asked.

"I don't know, I've always wanted my children to have brother's and sister's. So maybe two or three." Suzuki said.

"That's a good amount, what if we have more?" Kenji asked.

"The more the merrier."

"And when do you want to plan having these children?" Kenji smirked.

"How about...hm...now." Suzuki said and smirked.

Before Kenji could answer, Suzuki kissed her husband passionatly and pushed him down onto the couch.

* * *

Suzuki smiled as she appraoched the main house were she grew up with her parents, she opened the door with her spare keys and entered in.

"Oto-san, Oka-chan?" she called out.

"Over here Suzuki!" Sasuke called to his daughter.

Suzuki removed her shoes and walked over to the dojo were her father was. He was polishing some weapons.

"Hi Oto-san." Suzuki said and gave her father a kiss on the cheek.

"What brings you here? I thought you were busy with ANBU papers?" Sasuke asked.

"I finished them already last night. Where's Oka-chan?" Suzuki said.

"She went to the hospital, Lady Tsunade needed her help with something." Sasuke answered.

"Oto-san. What would you say if I told you that Kenji and I wanted to start our own family?" Suzuki asked.

Sasuke looked at his daughter, "You mean your..." he started but Suzuki cut in.

"Not yet, but we're trying." Suzuki answered.

Sasuke smiled. "That's wonderful Suzuki. I hope it goes better for you than it did for your mother and I." he said.

Suzuki looked away, "So Oka-chan told you that she told me?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry you had to find out now. I always wanted to tell you, but your mother always stopped me." Sasuke said.

"It's okay Oto-san. What's important is that you guys had me." Suzuki said.

"I'm glad we did. Because now you want to give us a bigger family." Sasuke said with a smile.

Suzuki smirked, "Still Oto-san, don't you think you and Oka-chan are too young to be grandparents?" she teased.

"Well is that's how you feel then maybe you should'nt even try." Sasuke said.

Suzuki smirked, she loved joking around with her father. They always played around, and even though she was a grown woman, Suzuki and Sasuke still had thier father daughter relationship.

* * *

Kenji rang the doorbell to his cousins home, a now four month pregnant, Ai answered. 

"Hi Kenji-kun. What brings you here?" Ai asked.

"Just thought I would pay a visit to you and my cousin." Kenji answered.

"Hey! Kenji, what's up?" Hiro asked when he came to the door.

"I wanted to see if you could come with me for a while." Kenji said.

"Sure, is that alright with you Ai?" Hiro asked.

"Yes, I'll go to your mother's house." Ai said.

"Alright then I'll see you later." Hiro said,he pulled on a jacket and rubbed Ai's small belly. He kissed his wife and left with Kenji.

"Ah Kenji, I can't wait until my kid is born." Hiro said with a sigh.

"Hopefully I'll feel like you pretty soon." Kenji said.

"Well yea as soon as you get off your lazy behind and impregnante Suzuki." Hiro mumbled.

Kenji slapped his cousin upside the head, "OW!" Hiro screamed.

"I hate it when you do that. And FYI, Suzuki and I are trying to start our own family." Kenji said.

"Really? That's good. When did you two decide that?" Hiro asked.

Kenji blushed alittle and looked away, "Last night." he mumbled.

Hiro chuckled, "Don't be embarrased cuz, I had no idea that Ai would get pregnant this early in our marriage." Hiro said.

"Well I think it's your infulence on me and Suzuki." Kenji mumbled.

Hiro chuckled again. Kenji laughed too, and the two walked all the way into Chouji's resturaunt.

* * *

Kenji walked into his home, it was really late. He knew that Suzuki would kill him, so he tried to sneak into his bedroom. But when he walked passed the living room he saw Suzuki sleeping on the couch with a lamp and television on. He sighed and walked over to his wife. He picked her up bridal stlye and layed her in their bed. She was already in her pajama's, so he covered her with the comforters. He sighed and then changed into a pair of black pajama pants and a light grey t-shirt. He layed down next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. She turned in her sleep and rested her head on his chest. She mumbled his name. Kenji kissed her forehead and closed his eyes. There would be no attempt to try and start a family tonight.

* * *

**A/N: Yes I already have plans for Suzuki and Kenji to start thier own family, but I won't reveal when! You'll just have to wait and see when! Hoped u liked it! I'll update as soon as I can!**

**Mata ne!**

**Zuki Hyuuga**


	25. Merry Christmas!

A Daughter's Love

By: KumiZukiko23

**A/N: Hihi ppls! Sorry for the late update, I;ve been really busy, school's a killer when your in the eighth grade! I had alot to do! But now I'm on winter break for two weeks! Now I get more time to update and write! And Christmas is only five days away! I can't wait! So this chapter is going to be about Christmas, and after the Christmas segment I'm gonna start reaching the climax of this story! I really hope you all like it! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Suzuki looked up, and saw the mistle toe, then she looked at the person in front of her, which was of course her husband Kenji.

"Aw come on Suzuki and Kenji, you guys got caught underneath that and now you gotta smooch each other!" Yuriko teased.

Suzuki smiled and faced her husband, he leaned down and pressed his lips on his wifes. They pulled away with a smile. Yuriko giggled when she saw her cousin and cousin-in-law exchange a kiss. Hinata laughed, at how her daughter blushed.

"Well if you two love birds are done, Suzuki I could use your help in the kitchen." Sakura said, motioning her daughter to come into the kitchen with her.

Suzuki smiled and ran into the kitchen with her mother , Hinata, and Tenten. Everyone in thier family was thier. Tenten and Neji, Sasuke and Sakura, Suzuki and Kenji, Ai and Hiro, they all gathered at Naruto and Hinata's home for thier anual Christmas eve party. Which they did every year ever since they all got married to one another. This year it was Naruto and Hinata's turn to be the hosts of the party.

Suzuki walked in the kitchen and saw her freind Ai, who was helping her mother-in-law making a salad.

"Hey Ai, is you father , aunt and uncle coming?" Suzuki asked.

"Of course, they told me they're gonna run alittle late though, but they'll be here before we begin to eat." Ai explained, with a hand on her belly.

Suzuki smiled and put a hand on Ai's semi big belly, she was five months pregnant. Of course Ai found out she was pregnant only a month ago, but what she didn't know was that she was actually four months into her pregnancy when she actually found out she was pregnant. Which explained why her belly was already semi-large after only a month.

"Have you found out the babies gender yet?" Suzuki asked.

"No not yet, but Hiro and I will soon, right after the holidays." Ai explained.

Suzuki smiled, "Okay, let's get started on our dinner already, the men out there are getting pretty hungry." Tenten said with a smile at the talking woman.

They all continued to work on thier parts of thier meal for the evening, while the men and Yuriko stayed in the living room.

"So Yuriko. how have your mission's been going lately?" Kenji asked.

"Good, I've been on alot and I was actually thinking about joining the ANBU squad." Yuriko said.

"You have?" Sasuke asked and looked at Naruto.

"Yuriko, how come you haven't discussed this with me yet?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I was thinking now, in front of all the ANBU members in our family." Yuriko said.

"I don't know Yuriko, you're still young." Naruto said.

"But Oto-san Suzuki, Kenji and I joined the ANBU when we were thirteen. We were two years younger than Yuriko is now." Hiro explained.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "I'm not sure, let me think about it." he said with a sigh.

"What is there to think about? You let Hiro join without a second thought, why can't you do the same for me?" Yuriko asked.

"Yuriko, I said I would think about it." Naruto said.

Yuriko looked down, holding back her tears and got up. She walked out of the room and went into hers. Hinata and Suzuki noticed this and were curious.

"What's wrong with Yuri?" Suzuki asked.

"She wants to be an ANBU member of our squad, but Naruto still isn't sure. She got upset and left the room." Hiro explained.

"Naruto, why don't you let her join, she's always wanted to be an ANBU like Hiro." Hinata explained.

Naruto sighed, "I'm going to go talk to her." he said and left the room.

He knocked on Yuriko's door, who screamed back, "Go away!"

"Yuriko, I'm coming in." Naruto said to his daughter.

He slid open the door and saw his daughter sitting on her bed, looking at her feet. He slid the door behind him closed.

"Yuriko, can you let me explain?" Naruto asked and sat at the edge of her bed.

She looked at her father and nodded.

"Look Yuri, I really do want you to be and ANBU. I know how much you want to be like Hiro, I support that." Naruto explained.

"Then why won't you let me?" Yuriko asked.

"Well to tell you the truth, when Hiro wanted to be an ANBU I felt the same way I do now. You two may not know it, but, my greatest fear is that you die out there as a ANBU. I don't want you two to hurt yourselves or put your lives on the line. But then I realized, that the only reason you do it is because you want to protect your home, just like any other shinobi in our village, am I right?" Naruto explained.

Yuriko nodded, "I realized that if Hiro or you were to ever risk your lives, and die. No matter how painful it will be for me and your mother, I know that you did it for the right reason. Imagine dying for nothing, when you could be known for protecting our village, our family." Naruto said.

Yuriko looked up at Naruto, who hugged his daughter, "But now that I look at Hiro, I know he's going to be okay, and I know you will be too." Naruto said.

Yuriko smiled, "I will be Oto-san! I will!" she said happily.

"Then I'm going to have to trust you aren't I?" Naruto asked.

Yuriko nodded and Naruto laughed, "Alright, we'll talk about that more later this week. For now, why don't we enjoy our family get together? It's Christmas." Naruto said.

Yuriko giggled, "Yes Oto-san." she said.

The two came out of the room with smiles. Yuriko ran back into the living room and Naruto saw Hinata waiting for him.

"Is everything okay?" Hinata asked.

Naruto nodded, "Everything will be fine." he said and wrapped an arm around his wifes waist.

Hinata smiled and gave Naruto a chaste kiss, "I love you." she mumbled.

"I love you too." Naruto said with a smile.

* * *

Naruto found Yuriko asleep on the couch in front of the Christmas tree.

"Looks like she was worn out from dinner and opening all her gifts." Hinata said when she looked at her daughter.

Everyone had gone home and Naruto and Hinata were cleaning up when they saw thier daughter.

"I'll take her to bed." Naruto said, and lifted his daughter up bridal stlye in his arms.

He took her into her room and layed her underneath her covers. He looked at her angelic face with a smile, she looked so much like Hinata, except for her long blonde hair and blue eyes. Naruto smiled and kissed her on the forehead softly.

"Goodnight." he mumbled, an then left the room.

He walked back into the living room and saw Hinata looking out the window. Snow was falling gently and Hinata was looking in awe.

"It's beautiful Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"I know, it really is." Naruto said and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist from behind. Hinata leaned her head against Naruto's chest and sighed. She looked up at hims with a smile, he smiled back at her.

"Merry Christmas Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"Merry Christmas Hinata-chan." Naruto said.

* * *

**A/N: Merry Christmas to all of you readers, sorry if this was short, but I couldn't think of anything else. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**I would like to wish you all, again, a very Merry Christmas. I hope you all are happy and thankful for what you got for Christmas and remember, Christmas isn't about presents or Santa Clause. It's about Family and the birth of Jesus Christ. I hope you all are happy.**

**Happy Holidays!**

**KumiZukiko23**


	26. On a blizzards night

A Daughter's Love

By: Zuki Uchiha

**A/N: Hey ppl, sorry if I updated too late, I was just really excited about my new story "Uchiha Restoration" for those of you who have read it, I'm glad u like it! And for those who haven't u should read it, I garuntee you'll love it! Well hope u like this chapter, there might be a slight lemon in it, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Suzuki shivered as she hugged herself, "I'm so cold Kenji-kun." she whispered as her husband held her close, to provide some heat towards her.

"I know I know Suzuki, I've tried calling Naruto and Lady Tsunade, they can't send anyone to fix our heater until this blizzard passes." Kenji explained, feeling cold himself, but not trembling as to not worry Suzuki.

Suzuki trembeled violently in Kenji's arms, he hated this. He growled at himself, 'Stupid blizzard, it just had to make the power go out, didn't it?' he thought to himself.

Kenji released Suzuki and wrapped a blanket around her, he walked to a closet and got some candles, he lit them in the living room, where his trembling wife was. He grabbed plenty of blankets for them from thier room and laid them on the floor next to his wife. Next he grabbed a couple of pillows and threw them on the blankets. He sat on the blankets and set up two pillows, one for him and one for Suzuki. Kenji smirked at his curious looking wife.

"Come on, we really should be getting warm." Kenji said, motioning Suzuki to sit next to him on the layers of blankets.

Suzuki smiled and crawled over to her husband on the floor, when she reached him, he held tightly around her waist and provided heat for her. Suzuki looked up at her husbands soft lavender eyes, as he looked into her dark black ones. She smiled at how she imagined what her children would look like if they had her husbands eyes.

"Kenji, did I ever tell you that you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen?" Suzuki asked softly, as she laid down.

Kenji smirked, and then watched as his wife laid down. He remembered all too well that night when they had gone to the Hokage monument and sat all the way at the top. He remembered how she fell asleep and how she was trembling from the cold wind. He remembered the butterflies that were flying in him when he held her while she selpt and the kiss he gave her. That was so many years ago, and he still remembered that night was just a week before he had the guts to ask his longtime best friend to be his girlfriend. Kenji never pictured that a quiet boy like him would end up with such a beautiful and lively girl like Suzuki. Only she wasn't a girl anymore, she was a beautiful full grown woman, that he fell madly in love with.

Suzuki saw the look in Kenji's eyes and smiled, "What are you thinking Kenji-kun?" she asked, streching her arms over her head.

Kenji smiled and laid down next to his wife, he pulled the covers over the both of them and held onto Suzuki. He buried his face at her neck and kissed it.

"Why?" he mumbled softly.

"Why what?" Suzuki asked.

"Why is it that I feel like I don't deserve you?" Kenji asked.

Suzuki was too shocked to answer, Kenji looked up at her with glassy eyes. "I don't feel that I deserve someone so wonderful and fantastic like you Suzuki, yet I can't live without you." he explained.

"Kenji-kun, you do deserve me. I love you more than anything. Looking back at my childhood, sometimes I would pretend that you were my husband and I was your wife." Suzuki said with a small chuckle.

Kenji smiled, a single tear escaped his eye, Suzuki wiped it away. "Please don't think otherwise Kenji. Your not only my husband that I love, your my best friend. And I can't live without you." she said softly and carressed his cheek with her hand.

Kenji held onto her hand and then leaned down to press his lips on Suzuki's, "I love you my wife." he said on her lips.

Kenji looked at Suzuki with pure desire in his eyes, he wanted so badly to show how much he loved her, right now. He wanted to make love to her, right there on the ground, he didn't care. He opened his mouth to say something, not realizing that he was breathing heavily, which was making Suzuki do the same. Suzuki looked at him with serious eyes, "Kenji Hyuuga, I want you." she said in such a voice that send tingles down Kenji's spine. Kenji then pinned Suzuki onto her back, he was leaned over her as he looked into her dark and serious eyes. He pressed his lips on hers and she deepened the kiss by putting her arms on his broad shoulders and circled his neck. Kenji's hands roamed over Suzuki's body, making her slightly moan with pleasure. As she did, Kenji took the chance and slid his tongue into her mouth. His lips crashed into hers, and the two explored the other's mouth. Kenji's hand continued thier movements and made Suzuki moan more.

When Kenji's hands reached the hem of her shirt, he moved his hand under her shirt and slowly started to remove her shirt. Suzuki moved away alittle bit so he could do so, and he tossed her shirt to the ground next to him. Suzuki did the same to her husband and their lips reunited in a passionate, demading, kiss. Kenji moved his lips to her jaw, down her neck and all the way down to the hem of Suzuki's pant line. He looked up at her, his eyes full of desire. Suzuki was the same way and her breath was heavy, she nodded in agreement at Kenji's command. He slowly removed her pajama pants and repeated the same move and tossed them next to her shirt.

Suzuki's lips met with Kenji's and this time she kissed his neck and his abs, she rested her head on his shoulder as her hands reached the hem of his pants. Kenji panted out Suzuki's name, as if begging her to pull them down. Suzuki did as she wanted to and pulled them down. She looked back up at her husbands lavender eyes, which at this point were filled with lust. Their lips met and Kenji moved his hands to Suzuki's chest, he removed her bra and did the same as her pants and shirt. He kept his hand on her chest and began to breath heavier and heavier. He wanted more body contact with Suzuki, so he pressed his body full against hers. Suzuki moaned as she felt his body on hers, it was enough to drive her insane.

Suzuki, unconsiously, began to move her hips against Kenji's with a rythme, it sent sparks of pleasure flying through both thier bodies, especially at the parts below the waist. Kenji moaned Suzuki's name as he felt her hips push against his. He wanted to be closer to her body, and then he too began to move his hips on Suzuki's. After a couple of movements Kenji almost screamed Suzuki's name with the amount of pleasure he felt. He moved towards Suzuki's waist again and removed her underwear. Suzuki did the same with Kenji's boxers. The two made eye contact and locked. They looked at each other seriously as Kenji gently slid himslef into Suzuki.

Suzuki gasped with pleasure when he did so, Kenji did so too. He thrusted in and out of her swiftly and they both moaned with the pleasure they felt. Kenji moaned as he couldn't hold it in anymore, he thrusted hard into Suzuki and realised a flash of white into her. Suzuki threw her head back as she felt Kenji.

"Kenji-kun." She moaned and clutched onto ther blanket under her.

Kenji noticed this and suddenly worried, "Suzuki did I hurt you?" he asked, more like panted actually.

"No." Suzuki gasped out.

Kenji smirked and kissed his wife passionatly, he removed himself from her and rested his face at the crook of her neck. He panted, hoping to regain his lost breath, Suzuki did the same. When he seemed to gain most of his breath back he looked at his wife while trembling. Suzuki smiled and rested her hand on his cheek.

"Your cold again, aren't you Kenji-kun?" Suzuki asked with a warm smile.

Just the sight of her smile made Kenji feel warmer. "Yea alittle bit, but looking at your smile warms me." he said softly.

Suzuki smiled at her husbands words, he laid down next to her and they both held each other at the waist, the blankets were on them keeping them warm. Kenji put his arm around Suzuki's shoulder and pulled her close to him.

"I love you Suzuki." he mumbled and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Kenji, very much." Suzuki said happily.

She was happy to have her huaband, who she loved dearly, at her side in this cold weathor. She smiled at the thought that she knew how to spend a day when trapped inside from bad weathor. Suzuki chuckled and Kenji looked at her curiously.

"Nani?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking that we both know what to do when bad weathor comes and we're trapped inside the house." Suzuki explained.

Kenji chuckled at how his wife found that. Suzuki smiled and hugged her husband.

"I love your laugh Kenji." Suzuki said.

"Do you?" Kenji asked.

"Yes, when we were younger you never used to laugh or smile, it was only rarely when you did." Suzuki said.

"I know, I was different when I was young." Kenji said.

"You know, the only times I've only ever seen you smile were when you and I were alone." Suzuki said with a smirk.

"Well you always made me smile, I couldn't help it." Kenji said with a smile.

Suzuki smiled and kissed her husbands cheek, " I know." she mumbled.

"You know, I never realized my feelings for you until that day." Kenji said.

"What day?" Suzuki asked.

Kenji looked down, "The day I thought I almost lost someone very dear to me. The day you protected your father from the rouge ninja." he explained.

Suzuki's face softned, "Kenji." she said.

"The moment I saw that blade cut through you, I felt as if someone cut through my heart. I felt like dying the moment I saw that. It was truly a horrible sight for me, when I realized why it hurt so much, it was because I loved you deeply." Kenji explained to his wife.

Suzuki was speechless, "I don't want to ever see that again." Kenji said holding Suzuki tighter than before.

"It'll kill me, physically and mentally. I'll go insane." Kenji said, his voice shaking.

"Kenji, nothing like that will ever happen again. If it ever does, I want you to know that I will be strong like the last time. And I want you to promise me something." Suzuki explained, looking in her husbands lavender eyes.

"Anything Suzuki." Kenji said.

"Whoever does hurt me, I don't want you to get your revenge. It won't help. I, of all people, should know that." she said seriously. "Promise me Kenji-kun."

Kenji softened, "I promise." he said

* * *

**A/N: Okay I don't think that was a slight lemon, but I hope you still loved it! Thnx for reading, plz review!**

**Merry Christmas to all of you!**

**xXZuki UchihaXx**


	27. Life threatening mission

A Daughter's Love

By: Zuki Hyuuga

**A/N: Hey I'm glad u all liked the last chapter! Hope u enjoy this chapter, it's finally reaching the climax, which will surprise the hell out of some of you ppl! Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

Suzuki looked at her desk, covered in paper's. She sighed heavily, and rested her head in her hands.

"Remind me to kill Naruto for swamping me with work Kenji." She said to her husband, who was sitting on the floor, reading a scroll.

"Got it." He mumbled.

"This sucks, why is Naruto making us choose our own missions, he's the Hokage." Suzuki said.

"Well technically your choosing, I'm only helping. It is your squad, so I guess he figured you could pick." Kenji said.

"Well I haven't been feeling all to great lately, he could give me a break. And plus, half of our team can't even go." Suzuki mumbled.

"Well it's only Your mother, Hinata-chan, and Ai who can't go. We still have a good squad." Kenji said.

"Yea but still, those woman our still half of our strenghth, and with Ai on maternity leave, my mother and Hinata are so busy at the hospital too, the only one's left are me and your mom." Suzuki said.

"Well we're gonna have to deal with what we got Suzuki." Kenji said.

"I know, I know." Suzuki mumbled, then placed a hand on her stomach.

"You okay?" Kenji asked, walking over to her desk.

"Hm? Yea, I just haven't been feeling all to good lately." Suzuki said.

"Why haven't you told me about this? What have you been feeling?" Kenji asked.

"Queasy, tired, dizzy. That's all." Suzuki said.

"Hmm, maybe your coming down with something." Kenji said.

"No, I can't. I have to lead our squad." Suzuki said.

"It's okay, maybe it'll pass, you'll be fine." Kenji said and kissed her on her forehead.

Suzuki nodded, Kenji smiled, "Alright well I'm starving, why don't I get us some riceballs from Chouji's place?" he asked.

"Yes please." Suzuki said and smiled.

"Alright then, I'll be back." Kenji said. He pulled on a jacket and stepped out of Suzuki's office.

Suzuki sighed and looked at the scroll next to her, she opened it up and looked at the mission. It was a dangerous S-ranked one. It consisted of, retreiving a scroll that was stolen from the Leaf. The thieves who took it were from the Mist, they were all rouge ninja's. The Scroll contained many secrets of the Leaf that were written by the First Hokage. Indeed if Suzuki were to choose this mission it would be risky, but that's also why they were ANBU Black ops.

Suzuki took the scroll and walkedout of her office. She walked into the Hokage's and saw Naruto.

"Aa Suzuki, did you find one that fit with your apporval?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, the S-ranked one. Here, read." Suzuki said and handed Naruto the scroll.

Naruto scanned over it, "Suzuki, you do know that this mission is life threatning? Our village is known to be the strongest, and with the most secrets held in it too. With that said, many neighboring villages will be curious and want to find what is in that scroll. It's bad enough the scroll was taken from us, we really need you and your squad to get this back before the enemy reads it. And if they know what it contained in that scroll, there is no choice to kill them." Naruto explained.

"I know Lord Hokage. My squad are all strong and ready to do this all. I know that our village hates when it comes to death of other shinobi, but I understand full well, that we cannot afford to let other villages to handle our secrets." Suzuki said.

"Good, but I do need to say this. On this mission, you need to be prepared for ambushes constantly. You also need to make sure, most importantly, that you do not lose any ANBU members, got it?" Naruto said seriously.

"I understand Lord Hokage." Suzuki said and bowed in respect.

"Good. Now, are you sure you want to take this one?" Naruto asked.

Suzuki nodded, "Alright then, you leave in two days at eight o'clock sharp. Start choosing who you want to be on your squad, and choose wisely." Naruto said.

Suzuki nodded and left the room. Naruto sighed, 'Am I really going to let her do this?' he thought to himself.

* * *

Suzuki leaned over the porceilan toilet and realised the contents of her stomach. She really didn't feel all to great, especially this morning. The morning of thier mission, Kenji sat by her side rubbing her back as he could only watch her suffer. When Suzuki was through, Kenji flushed the toilet for her and looked at her with concern. 

"Suzuki, if you're not feeling to good then maybe you should stay home, I think we can handle this on our own." Kenji said.

Suzuki rinsed her mouth over the sink and sighed, " No, I'm fine. I'll be okay." she said.

She felt like tipping over and falling asleep to ease the pain she felt in her stomach, but being the strong woman she was, she shook off the feeling and went into her bedroom and changed into her ANBU uniform. Kenji did the same, although he hated the fact that she was still going on this mission even if she was sick. When they finished, they put on thier masks and made it out of thier home.

The rest of the ANBU squad met them at the villages front gates. Shikamaru, Shikahamaru, Kiba, Kouki, Neji, Tenten, Sasuke, and Hiro were waiting for the Hyuga couple. When they did arrive they all noticed, when she took her mask off, that Suzuki was extremely pale and looked sick.

"Suzuki, are you okay?" Sasuke asked his daughter in concern.

"Yea I'm fine Oto-san." Suzuki said.

"She really isn't, she woke up really early throwing up. I don't know why, but she insists on still going on this mission." Kenji said.

"Suzuki, you should be resting if you're sick." Sasuke said.

"I think she'll be fine, there is a small stomach flu going around Konoha, put it will pass. Suzuki will be fine." Tenten said, looking at her daughter-in-law carefully.

"Alright, well we have to get going. And if everyone is done telling me this and that we should go before Tsunade and Naruto find out we're still here." Suzuki said, and began to start walking ahead of her team.

Everyone exchanged confused looks but shrugged, Hiro walked beside Kenji.

"Hey what's her deal?" Hiro whispered, not wanting the captain to hear him.

"I'm not sure, but she really has been stressing out lately. I guess Naruto is put too much pressure on her with this mission. She was up late for the past two days trying to think of a stragedy plan. She was pratically wracking her brain. Everytime I tried to relax her she would snap at me, she's been having a lot of mood swings lately too. Plus on top of that she's getting sick in the morning and pratically throwing up her guts." Kenji explained.

"Man, I didn't know finding a mission for a squad was that difficult." Hiro said.

"Well she tried finiding the safest one too, she doesn't want us to get hurt or killed on missions, so she always has a hard time picking a dangerous mission suitable for all of us." Kenji said.

Hiro sighed, "She kind of reminds me of Ai lately, she's been snapping at me and having mood swings too." he said.

"Well I bet she's worse than Suzuki, because Ai is pregnant, and Suzuki isn't." Kenji said.

"Well, how is that trying coming along?" Hiro asked.

"Nothing yet, maybe our kid will be conceived as soon as Suzuki calms down after this mission." Kenji said.

"Good luck." Hiro mumbled.

* * *

The ANBU Squad were running at thier fastest pace, trying to get away from the trap that was laid out by an enemy. As soon as they escaped it and fought off the enemy, they stopped in the forest to catch thier breaths. While Kenji caught his breath, he saw Suzuki run behind a tree away from the group of ANBU. Soon they could all hear her throwing up.

Kenji sighed, "This is begining to get really bad." he said to himself.

"I'm sure Suzuki will feel better soon, that stomach flu is pretty bad at the begining, but then it stops and she will feel better." Tenten said

"I hope so." Kenji said.

Sasuke worried about his daughter, he hated it whenever she was sick. He wondered why all of a sudden she was sick, he began to grow suspicious.

But before he got to say anything they heard Suzuki grunt and enemy rouge ninja's surrounded them.

"What the hell?" Kenji yelled.

But before any of them could do anything, the rouge ninja's tied them in a chakra line. Kenji and Sasuke were tied to one tree, Tenten and Hiro in another, Shikamaru and Kiba in the next, and Kouki and Shikahamaru as well. They all struggled to break but failed to do so. They all looked up when the saw a man dressed in black come out from behind a tree with Suzuki, who was also tied with the chakra string. He held onto the back of her head by her hair. Suzuki tried to stay close to the mans hand, that way he wasn't pulling her hair as much. Kenji glared at the man holding his wife, Sasuke did as well, immediate anger flew between both men and the rest of the squad.

"Alright, which one of you Leaf shinobi ANBU members is the captain?" the man asked.

No one said anything, they were all to afraid to say anything and reveal that Suzuki was thier captain. They didn't want the man hurting Suzuki in any way.

"Oh come on, I just wanna know who is the leader of you losers. Plus, if you don't tell me, this young girl who was just puking will be the first one I kill between all of you." the man said smugly.

Everyone looked at one another, Kenji and Sasuke wanted so badly to tell the man that it was one of them and not Suzuki.

"Kenji, let me handle this, It will be better if I do." Sasuke whispered to Kenji.

Kenji couldn't disagree with his sensei, although he did. He only nodded. But before Sasuke could open his mouth to say anything, Suzuki spoke up.

"The captain of this squad, is me." she said in a low tone.

"You?" The man laughed at looked at the others, he saw the shock on all thier faces.

"So you really must be the captain, otherwise all these people wouldn't look so shocked or scared for you." the man said.

He then threw Suzuki on the ground, making her groan in pain, he walked over to her and lifted her up by the collar, "Where is the scroll? Who has it?" he said to her seriously.

"Why do you think I'm on this mission? Obviously trying to figure out who does have it, which means I don't have it" Suzuki said.

"See, I thought you might say that, that's why I just lied to you. I have your villages scroll, and that's why I'm glad I found you. To kill every single one of you, that way neither of you go crawling back to your forsaken village and reveal that I have it." the man explained to Suzuki, again throwing her, this time against a tree.

Suzuki winced when her back hit the hard bark, "Suzuki!" Kenji cried.

"Shut up you!" a man yelled and hit Kenji on the back of his head.

"Who the hell do all of you think you are? Thinking you can just take our scroll and then torment an innocent woman?!" Kenji yelled.

"Kenji! Shut up before you say something that gets them mad!" Hiro yelled.

"I think it's already too late for that." the man, who threw Suzuki, said.

He motioned one of his teammates to come near him. When he did so, the teammate grabbed Suzuki by the hair. The man who hurt her earlier looked at her,

"Since you are captain, you will take full responsibilty for what those two men were yelling about." he said to Suzuki.

He then punched her in the gut, making her cough up blood. He then kneed her in the face, making her lift up her head in pain. He then punched her face and sent her flying onto the ground. When she landed on the ground, she slowly tried to lift herself up, but failed to do so. The man chuckled and walked up to Suzuki, who lay motionless on the ground. He laughed, "Maybe I should kill you now."

"Think again buddy." Suzuki growled lowly and stood up.

She threw a kunai past his face and it hit a tree behind him. The man chuckled again, "What was the point in doing that, when you missed me?" he asked.

"For this" Suzuki said.

Then all the ANBU members dissapeared in a cloud of smoke out of the chakra ropes. They reappeared next to the rogue ninja's and then began to hold them in thier places.

"Shadow posseision jitsu!" Shikamaru and Shikahamaru yelled out.

Their shadows streched out and kept the rougue ninja's and thier leader still. The leader of them looked at Suzuki shocked.

"How did you plan this out? It was impossible!" he yelled.

"Well you see, the first attack by you guys was a trick, wasn't it? When the attack was finished, you wanted us to believe we were safe, that way we would fall right into your other one. While I was catching my breath for air I felt the chakra presence from the same attack from you guys. I noticed that you tried to hide it by keeping your chakra concentrated on a rope, you also underestimated me and my fellow teammates, which is something you should never do. While we rested you ploted your next attack, thinking that we were anware. But I noticed and I started a genjitsu, my genjitsu made you believe that I was standing behind a tree and throwing up, when I was really waiting for the signal from my teammates that they were done. We didn't even need to discuss what would have to be done. They knew about my genjitsu and went with it, and also used my genjitsu to make you believe that we were actually there. Everything that they said was just to distract you from not knowing my genjitsu. Yes you did attack me, but I made a sacrifice without genjitsu. Every wound I have is from you. While I was distrating you, my teammates were hiding to figure out their plan. Once I threw my kunai it realesed the genjitsu and gave them a signal. Now we have you in our grasp." Suzuki explained

Shikamaru made they rouge ninja walk up to Suzuki and hand her the scroll. Suzuki took it and then placed it in her pocket.

"Mission accomplished." she said.

"Not quite." the rouge ninja said smugly.

He then punched Suzuki hard in the gut, sending her to her knees and holding her stomach in pain. Kenji was about to run over to his wifes side, until the other rougue ninjas began to attack them. Shikamaru and Shikahamaru were confused as to why thier shadow possiesion jitsu didn't work. They continued to fight thier enemy.

The leader of the rouge ninjas walked up to Suzuki and lifted her up by her hair. He made her look at him. He punched her stomach continously and then threw her to the ground. As she laid on the ground she spit out blood and tried to get up, he kicked her stomach and her sides. He continued to laugh at her pitifully. When the other rouge nin's caught all of the ANBU members and tied them once again with the chakra ropes. The leader laughed and looked at Suzuki annoyed.

"Get up!!" he yelled.

Suzuki struggled to get up, he kicked her side, "I told you to get up!!" he yelled again.

Suzuki winced in pain and stood up, she held her stomach and looked at the others teary eyed. The man grabbed Suzuki by her hair and forced her to look at everyone.

"Do you see what you have done! You've nearly gotten yourself killed and now look at your teammates, they will now die because of your ignorance! Men, look at this woman, this is what happens when you put a woman in charge of mostly men. You will all die now." the man said smugly.

Suzuki cried silently and whispered, "I'm sorry."

The man looked at Suzuki and summoned on of his teammates. His teammate brought a katana with him and slowly made his way to Suzuki with the blade.

"Prepare to die." the man said smugly.

"No! Suzuki!" Kenji and Sasuke both screamed.

They watched as the man with the blade walked closer and closer to Suzuki, the sword was in front of him ready to penetrate through Suzuki's body. The man with the blade stopped a few feet away from Suzuki and then looked at her. He made a battle cry and took a step forward and his sword penetrated through someones body. But the body it stabbed into wasn't Suzuki's.

* * *

**A/N: Hehehehehe! Another cliffy! Things don't look to good do they?**


	28. One life lost, two lives saved

A Daughter's Love

By: Zuki Hyuuga

**A/N: Here comes the most surprising moment in the story. Who did the man stab? Read and find out.

* * *

**The person the man penetrated his sword through was the last person anyone expected. It was Suzuki's mother-in-law, Hyuga Tenten.

Everyone stared in shock as they watched Tenten release herslef from the chakra ropes and run as fast as possible to Suzuki. She jumped in front of Suzuki and the blade penetrated through her body, and through her gut. Tenten looked up at the man holding the blade and removed the blade from her body and back into the mans own body. She grabbed the katana and in a swift movement she stabbed the man holding Suzuki. Once the man fell motionless on the ground, Suzuki fell onto the ground and blacked out. The last thing she saw was Tenten begining to attack the other teammates.

As the others watched Tenten wipe out the enemy with the last of her strenghth, Neji's lavender eyes filled with tears. He knew what fate would bring to him, his son, and his wife. Once Tenten released the others from the chakra ropes, she fell onto her knees and coughed up blood. Neji ran over to his wifes side and lifted her into his arms. Kenji did the same with Suzuki.

"Suzuki? Suzuki speak to me!" Kenji cried.

Next to him was his father holding his wife, she looked up at him with a weary smile.

Sasuke was at Kenji's side, and Hiro as well. The whole group were surrounded in a circle by the two men holding thier injuried wives.

Tenten spoke in a raspy voice, "Neji, Kenji. I don't know how long I will have but-" she began but Neji cut in.

"Don't say that Tenten, you're going to be fine. Just hold on." Neji cried, tears fell from his lavender eyes.

Kenji looked at his mother, tears fell as well from his lavender eyes. He didn't want to lose the woman he loved, and his mother all in one day.

Tenten looked at Suzuki, who lay motionless in Kenji's arms, with a warm smile. "Neji, Kenji, don't ever forget that I have passed with a great honor as a shinobi. I saved Suzuki's life, because I love her as if she was my own daughter. I can only be happy to know before I die, that she has made my son the happiest." she said softly.

She weakly lifted her hand up to Neji's cheek and wiped away his tears, "Don't cry Neji, I love you. And our son, be happy with our son and his wife, whom I have saved. Please don't live the rest of your life mourning over me. Promise me that Neji, Kenji." Tenten said to both her husband and her son.

"I promise Tenten" Neji said sadly and held his wife tightly against him.

Kenji looked at his mother with tears falling continoulsy down, "I promise Oka-chan." he said softly, then looked at his pale wife.

Tenten smiled and looked back up at Neji. Her eyesight blackened, and her hearing was the only thing left. She heard Neji's voice cry out to her as she closed her eyes. Neji felt his wifes body go limp as her life slipped away. More tears fell down his eyes and he held Tenten against his chest. He cried into her hair, he whimpered her name continoulsy and rocked back and forth with her lifeless body in his arms. He was hoping at any moment she would open her eyes again and tell him that she was okay. But that moment wouldn't come.

Shikamaru, Kiba, and Sasuke all went to Neji's side, and looked at the motionless Tenten. Shikahamaru, Kouki and Hiro went to Kenji's side and saw as he broke into tears at the loss of his mother. He held his wife against him tightly, as if afraid if he let go she would shatter into pieces.

* * *

All was quiet when at the gravestone with Tenten's name on it. Everyone who knew her and loved her as much as her family was at her funeral, all of them comforting Neji and Kenji both.

Hinata walked over to her cousin and nephew, "I hate that this had to happen. But I know now that she's gone for a very good reason." she whispered as she hugged her cousin.

Neji tightly hugged Hinata, and held onto her as he cried. Tears streamed down Kenji's eyes, he walked away from his father and saw Hiro. Hiro walked up to him and gave a weak smile.

"You ready to see Suzuki?" Hiro asked.

"Yes, Sakura told me that to come to the hospital as soon as the funeral was over." Kenji mumbled.

Suzuki was in a temporary coma at the hospital, she didn't know about the event of Tenten's death. She was only lying in her hospital bed.

Hiro and Kenji walked to the hospital and went into Suzuki's room. She was sleeping, as she has been for the past three weeks, and Kenji went to her bedside. He looked at his motionless wife and a tear fell down his cheek.

"How Hiro?" Kenji mumbled as he began to stroke his wifes cheek.

"How what Kenji?" Hiro asked.

"How is it that one woman can be loved by so many people, and be protected as well, how is it that no matter who tries to harm her, someone else jumps in?" Kenji asked.

Hiro sighed, "I don't know Kenji. We all love Suzuki very much, and she means a lot to her family and us, I guess that fate won't allow her to be harmed. It's like the saying goes, Everything happens for a reason. I guess whenever she's on the verge of death and someone saves her, it's because God has something planned for her. It's not her time, and in this case, God gave your mother a choice. To watch Suzuki die or save her life, Tenten was always so kind hearted that she chose to save Suzuki's life. In the process she lost hers, but she died as an honored woman and kunoichi." he explained.

Another tear fell down Kenji's cheek, "Hiro, thank you." he mumbled.

Hiro smiled weakly, and left the room. Leaving Kenji alone with his wife, Suzuki.

"Suzuki, I think you can hear me. Just know that I love you very much, and I know that your going to get through this. We both will." Kenji said and held his wifes hand in his.

Just then Sakura walked in the room with Tsunade. "Kenji, I didn't know you were back from the funeral already." Sakura said.

"Yes, I just got back." Kenji mumbled.

"Well we need to do our full examination on Suzuki, would you like to stay?" Tsunade asked.

"No, I think I'll go for a walk around the village. I'll come back in a little while." Kenji mumbled before leaving the room.

Sakura sighed heavily, "Lady Tsunade I don't like hiding it from him anymore." she said and looked at her daughter.

"I know Sakura, but we can't tell Kenji about his child yet. Not until we know for sure that the baby is still strong enough to survive in Suzuki's womb. She suffered so many blows to her abdomen it's a miracle that the child even survived at all." Tsunade explained.

"Didn't you say that Tenten put that chakra seal around Suzuki though, shouldn't the baby be completely safe?" Sakura asked.

"Well I guess Tentens chakra wore off alitttle and the baby was hurt. That's probably why she jumped in front of Suzuki, she knew that her chakra was wearing off and she didn't want Suzuki to lose the baby and her life. Tenten made a huge sacrifice for Suzuki." Tsunade said.

"Why can't we just tell Kenji though he has the right to know about his own child." Sakura argued.

"I know you really want to tell him, but we have to make sure this child is still alive. What if we tell him and the child dies?" Tsunade said.

"What if we don't tell him and the child dies? What are we going to tell both of them?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade sighed heavily, "Look Sakura, I didn't decide this, the elders did. Trust me, Naruto and I were fighting tooth and nail, we really want to tell them. But we can't until we know for sure." she explained.

She rested a hand on her students shoulder and looked into her emerald orbs, "We're not going to let Suzuki lose this baby. I know you don't want her suffering like you did, and she won't. Trust me." Tsunade said.

Sakura smiled weakly and looked at her daughter.

* * *

Kenji walked up to his father's home and entered in, he found Neji sitting in the kitchen at the table in the center of the room. He was drinking tea.

"Oto-san?" Kenji asked.

Neji turned and saw his son, he gave a small smile and motioned his son to sit next to him.

"Kenji, I want to talk to you." Neji said.

"What is it Oto-san?" Kenji asked.

"I want you to know, no matter how much pain I feel at the loss of your mother. I will hold no grudge against Suzuki. I too love Suzuki as a daughter, and I realize why your mother made the sacrifice that she did. She used to tell me how much she loved to train you and Suzuki when you were just young children. She told me that she believes that her spirit lives in Suzuki. I've noticed Suzuki throughout the years and she not only acts as her father, but also your mother. Suzuki is just like your mother in a way, she used to be exactly like Suzuki is now. Your mother made a good choice to save Suzuki, not only to save her, but also you. To save you from the pain of losing a loved one. She remembered the time were Suzuki almost died, and how much pain it caused you. She didn't want to see that again for her son." Neji explained.

Kenji smiled weakly, "Thank you Oto-san. I love Oka-chan still, and even if she's not with us now, she's here in spirit."

Neji chuckled, "Maybe when you have a child, that child will be just like your mother." he said with a smile.

"Maybe." Kenji said and smiled as well. "Oto-san I came here to ask you something."

"Nani?" Neji asked.

"Can you train me? I want to be stronger with my byakugan. I never trained with it because I trusted my ninja skills. But I want to learn how to control my byakugan. I never took intrest in it before, until now. I want to be stronger to protect Suzuki." Kenji said.

Neji smiled, "I think it will do us good to leave for a while and train. It might take some stress of our shoulders. I'll talk to Naruto and Tsunade." he said.

"Good. Thank you." Kenji said.

* * *

After two days Naruto granted permission to Neji and Kenji to leave the village for training. Kenji said his goodbyes to his wife, still at the hospital and in her coma. He said to her that he would return safely and that when he did return they would continue thier lives together and try to start thier family.

"You did what!?!" Tsunade screamed at Naruto.

"I gave them the permission." Naruto explained.

"You baka! Do you remember that Suzuki is pregnant and on the verge of losing her child! Sakura and I are trying are hardest to save this kid, and you send away the father!" Tsunade screamed.

"It wasn't my decision! The elders told Kenji that it would do him good to leave and get rid of his troubles. What was I supposed to do!" Naruto yelled back.

Tsunade sighed heavily, "What are those elders thinking? Have they no heart? If Suzuki loses this baby while Kenji is gone, it's only going to be worse when we tell them both that they had a child but it's dead." she said angrily.

"Look Tsunade, you and I both know that Suzuki will not lose this child. We just need to be positive that's all. Neji reassured me that he and Kenji would return in two months. By then Suzuki will be awake from her coma and the baby will be just fine. Am I right?" Naruto explained.

Tsunade softened, "I suppose so." she said, "I'm going back to the hospital."

:At the hospital:

Suzuki struggled to open her eyes, they felt heavy. When she did she looked around the room and tried her hardest to sit up, but pain didn't allow her to. Sakura walked in and saw her daughter.

"Suzuki!" Sakura cried and ran up to her daughter and wrapped her arms around her.

Suzuki couldn't say anything at first, when she tried to say a word Sakura looked at her daughter.

"W-What happened?" Suzuki asked softly.

"Suzuki, alot has happened since you got back. You've been in a coma for three weeks." Sakura explained.

"I have?" Suzuki asked, this time a little clearer.

"Yes, and also, Suzuki, Tenten is...Tenten is dead." Sakura said sadly.

"Nani!" Suzuki cried out.

"Suzuki please don't cry out, don't strain yourself, your body is very sensitive right now." Sakura said.

"Oka-chan, i-is Tenten really dead?" Suzuki asked.

"Yes Suzuki, she is. Tenten jumped in front of you and saved you from death. She did it to save your life, and you childs as well." Tsunade said as she entered the room.

Suzuki looked down, but then her eye's widened, "My c-chi-child?" she coughed out.

"Yes, Uchiha-Hyuga Suzuki, you're pregnant." Tsunade said.

* * *

**A/N: Okay this made me cry man, so don't hate me! Plz don't hate me!**

**:( Zuki Uchiha**


	29. Fin, Tenten HyugaUchiha

A Daughter's Love

By: Zuki Hyuuga

**A/N: Here's the next chappy! Thnx 4 not hating me ppls! T-T i luv u all!

* * *

**

"I'm Pregnant!" Suzuki yelled.

"Yes Suzuki, but you really need to be careful you could lose you baby if your not careful. You almost lost your baby when you went on that mission." Sakura said.

Suzuki put a hand on her belly, she smiled weakly and looked out the window, 'Thank you Tenten-chan' she said to herslef. She looked up at her mother and Tsunade.

"Where's Kenji? Does he know?" she asked.

Tsunade looked the other way, "Suzuki, Kenji is gone." she said.

Suzuki's heart dropped, "W-What d-do y-you m-mean g-gone?" she choked out.

Tsunade looked at Suzuki, on the verge of tears, "Oh no he's not dead!" she said.

Suzuki sighed heavily, "Then what do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean he left the village, for training with Neji." Tsunade said.

"Nani?" Suzuki and Sakura asked at the same time.

"How could Naruto let him go?" Sakura asked.

"It wasn't his decision, the elders thought it would be best if he left with his father to get over thier grief for a while. He should be returning two months from now." Tsunade explained sadly.

Suzuki's eyes filled with tears, "I want him, I want my husband!" she cried.

Sakura tried to calm her daughter, "Suzuki please don't stress out, it's bad for your baby." she said.

"I want my husband! I want him here with me! What if something goes wrong and he's not here?! Does he even know?" Suzuki cried.

Tsunade shook her head, "No." she mumbled.

Suzuki fell back against the pillows and held her stomach, "Kenji!" she cried.

At that moment Sasuke entered the room and saw his daughter awake. "Suzuki." he said happily and hugged his daughter, he noticed her tears.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Oto-san I'm pregnant, and my childs father isn't here, I want Kenji." she whispered into her fathers chest.

Sasuke lit up with joy at first, but then looked sadly at his pleading daughter. She desperatly wanted the man she loved. He raised his daughters chin, so she was face to face with him.

"I know you want him Suzuki, but if you don't stay careful, your going to lose your child. Promise me that you'll stay patient, for me and for your baby." Sasuke said to his daughter.

Suzuki sniffed and nodded sadly, "I promise." she whispered.

Sasuke hugged her tightly, Suzuki smiled and looked at her father, "Grandpa Uchiha." she said with a smile.

Sasuke chuckeled and tossled her hair, he smiled at her, "Yea, I know."

* * *

2 months later...

Suzuki leaned against the wall, looking out her window. She had a hand placed on her small raised belly, she missed Kenji terribly, but knew he would be back. A sudden knock to her door made her jump as she called back.

"It's open."

Hiro walked in with a scroll in his hands, "Hey mommy Suzuki." he said with a smile.

Suzuki smiled, "What do you want Hiro?" she asked.

"This came for you today." he said and handed her the scroll.

Suzuki broke the seal off and read what was inside she smiled

_Dear Suzuki,_

_I'm so glad to know your still doing well, I'm also very excited at what you are planning on telling me when I get back. In fact...look outside..._

Suzuki looked at Hiro in confusion, he only smiled and motioned her to look out the window. She did so and saw her husband standing there with a grin. She lit up happily and quickly, yet carefully, made her way out of the house and saw her husband.

"Kenji!" she cried and ran into her husbands arms.

Kenji took hold of his wife and held her tightly. He kissed her forehead and then kissed her lips affectionatly.

"I missed you." he mumbled on her lips.

"So did I." Suzuki said softly.

Kenji smiled and hugged her tighter, "Kenji, your hurting our child." Suzuki mumbled.

Kenji smiled, but then he realized what she had just said, he looked at her with his eyes widened. Suzuki smiled and took his hand and placed it over her belly.

"I'm pregnant." she whispered.

Kenji smiled and rubbed her small belly, "I can't believe it, when did you find out?" he asked.

"Two months ago, right after you left." Suzuki answered.

"Two months ago? But that's right when we went on that mission." Kenji said.

"Your mother not only saved my life, but also our child's." Suzuki said with a smile.

Kenji smiled and kissed his wife again, he went on his knees and kissed her belly. "I already love you." he whispered.

Suzuki smiled at him. Hiro watched his two teammates from the window and decided to walk outside as well.

"Long time no see cuz." Hiro said.

Kenji smiled and went over to his cousin, "Have you been taking care of her while I was gone?" he asked.

"Yup." Hiro said proudly.

Kenji smiled and hugged his cousin, "Thanks cuz." he said

Hiro smiled when he realised him, "No prob, daddy Kenji." he said happily.

Kenji chuckled, "You shouldn't be talking, your going to be a father sooner than me." he said.

Hiro smiled, "I know. Speaking of that, I gotta go home to my wife, I'll see you guys later." he said.

Kenji smiled and waived his cousin goodbye. He walked over to Suzuki with a smile.

"Looks like we're finally going to have our own family pretty soon." Kenji said with a smile.

Suzuki smiled and placed a hand on her belly, "Hm-m."

* * *

7 months later...

"C'mon Suzuki you're almost there!" Sakura said to her daughter, who was currently giving birth to her child.

"I'm trying my hardest!" Suzuki screamed back, she squeezed Kenji and Sasuke's hand tightly as another wave of pain hit her.

Kenji was holding her left hand, and Sasuke her right, they both winced at how hard Suzuki was squeezing thier hands.

"Ow ow ow! Kenji this hurts!" Suzuki screamed.

"I know Suzuki. But you're almost done." Kenji said, trying to comfort his wife.

"Okay Suzuki, just one more big push and your done." Sakura said.

Suzuki inhaled deeply and squeezed Kenji and Sasuke's hand tighly as she bore down. "Push Suzuki!" Sakura said.

After another minute, a loud cry was heard in the room. Sakura smiled as she wrapped up her grandchild and gave her grandchild to her daughter.

Suzuki smiled as she held her new daughter in her arms, Sasuke smiled at his granddaughter, and Kenji tried his hardest to hold back tears when he saw his little girl.

"She's beautiful Kenji." Suzuki said as she gently rocked her new daughter in her arms.

"She looks like Tenten." Sasuke said with a smile.

Kenji smiled at his daughter affectionatly, she had dark brown hair and really did look just like his mother Tenten. She was so tiny to him, a tear rolled down his eyes as he began to stroke her cheek with his thumb.

"Come on Sasuke, let's give them time alone with thier new daughter." Sakura said as she began to walk out of the room with her husband.

Once they were alone Suzuki smiled, "What are we going to name her?" she asked.

Kenji smiled and thought of his mother, "Tenten. Tenten Hyuga-Uchiha." he mumbled.

Suzuki smiled, "I like that, Hi Tenten, I'm your mommy." she said to her daughter affectionatly.

Kenji smiled, "Hi Tenten, I'm your daddy. And you know what, your going to be my little girl from now on." he said.

Suzuki chuckled, "Just like me and my father?" she asked.

"Yes, now I know how your father must've felt when you were born. I love her." Kenji said with a smile.

"Do you wanna hold her?" Suzuki asked.

Kenji hesitated alittle, "I don't want to drop her." he said,

Suzuki chuckled, "Here, I'll help you." she said and gave the infant to her husband. She instructed him on how to hold thier new daughter correctly.

Kenji smiled at his daughter, he began to walk around the room with her in his arms, he whispered words to her and rocked her gently in his arms. As her eyes began to open Kenji smiled and walked up to his wife so she could see as well.

The tiny Tenten opened her eyes to reveal chocolate brown eyes, just like her deceased grandmother had. Kenji's eyes widened, "She looked just like my mother." he said.

Suzuki smiled and closed her eyes, "I knew she would look like your mother." she said.

"My father told me that maybe one day our child would be just like my mother. Maybe my mother put her spirit into our little Tenten, you think?" Kenji explained.

"Maybe she did, to remind us of her forever." Suzuki said with a smile.

* * *

And she did, Tenten resembled her grandmother so much while growing up. She had her high spirited soul and hyper attitude, yet she was quiet at time just like Neji. Tenten learned both Sharingan and Byakugan and three, just as her parents did at thier ages. She grew up learing the techniques her mother was taught and became a ANBU at the age of 10, joining her parents. Tenten resembled all of her grandmother and parents.

Tenten also was as strong as Suzuki was, and just as much as a daddy's girl as well. She loved both her granfathers and had a very good relationship with them as well. Tenten also grew up with her cousin Hiko, who was Hiro and Ai's son. Hiko and Tenten were very good friends while growing up and both were thier father's little treasures.

All in all Tenten Hyuga-Uchiha lived happily with her family, and vistied her grandmothers grave everyday of her life.

THE END

* * *

**A/N: WHAAAAA! I can't believe I finished this story! Whaaaaaa! I guess it wasn't as long as I thought it would be, I hope you all enjoyed it! Plz plz plz don't be mad that it had to end! I still can't believe I'm done! I hope u all enjoyed it! I'm gonna miss writing it! But sadly all stories must end. Plz continue reading my other story "Uchiha Restoration" I promise that one will be just as cute as this one!**

**Now and forever...**

**xXZuki UchihaXx**


	30. A Sequel to A Daughter's Love?

A Daughter's Love

**UMM...I'm sure ur all wondering why I'm updateing this story since it's done, but I was actually thinking of writing a sequel to this one, you know, about Tenten and Hiko, I was just wondering if u all would like to read a story about Tenten and Hiko, if you would plz plz vote on it in a review I really do wanna write it, but not unless u ppl don't.**

**PLZ VOTE YES OR NO! XD**

**xXZuki UchihaXx**


End file.
